Solo tengo ojos para el
by Camilaaapz
Summary: Reneesme despues de haber sufrido por Jacob, se enamora de un vampiro el cual jamas penso enamorarse.¿ que dira su familia de esto? ¿ jacob como reaccionara ? ./ soy nueva :D, me encanta esta pareja Lean!
1. Algo que decir

Nessie POV

Quien iba a pensar que después de tanto tiempo esto iba a ocurrir…Si porque ni yo misma me lo imaginaba, yo siendo mitad humana Y mitad vampiro.

Tengo una bella familia, partiremos con mis abuelos: Esme mi querida abuelaQuien me entrega tanto amor con su cara de corazón, Carlise mi abuelo doctor Mi modelo a seguir, definitivamente tengo mucha suerte de tenerlos como mis abuelos.

Mi tío Emment quien parece un fuerte oso gigante, con cara burlona, es quien me hace reír siempre, como no hacerlo… y su novia mi tía Rosalie quien tiene una perfecta figura ella es solamente perfecta, es la belleza en vida.

Mi tía Alice, mi pequeña tía con aspecto de duendecillo que ve el futuro nos alerta de todos los peligros y su novio mi tío Jasper, tiene cara de sufrimiento Pero ya no tanto, es quien diariamente controla nuestras emociones; el es sorprendente.

Y por ultimo… mis padres, mis amados padres quienes los amo con mi corazón entero, estaré eternamente agradecida por darme todo lo que me dan, especialmente su amor. Mi papa Edward, tiene el magnifico don de leer las mentes, eso a veces me estresa siempre sabe lo que pienso y muchas veces me juega en contra y su amada Bella, mi mama quien lucho con todas sus fuerzas por tenerme y ahora esta conmigo, ella me protege su don yo encuentro que es el mas lindo y grandioso, su escudo ya me ha protegido de nuestros enemigos… si ellos mismos quienes vinieron desde Volterra para que? Para matarme ya que según ellos era imposible que exista una _"especie" _como yo.

Soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen, en mi familia me adoran tal como yo los adoro a ellos, siempre dicen que desde que nací su _"existencia"_ se convirtió en dicen Nessie de cariño ya que mi nombre es un poco largo pero me gusta, La gran idea de mi nombre se le ocurrió a mi mama, unir los nombres de mis abuelas y el segundo de mis abuelos, lo encontré magnifico y único, como yo y mi _"especie"._

Tengo 8 años pero represento una niña de 17 años más o menos, tengo el pelo color cobrizo, (el mismo color de mi papa, lo herede de el) largo y con ondas, y la piel pálida como toda mi familia, en mis mejillas siempre hay un suave y calido color rosa y mis ojos son el perfecto reflejo de mi mama cuando era humana, un par de _**chocolates. **_Mi papa dice que le encantan mis ojos y mis mejillas rosas, le hacen acordar a mama cuando era humana y que era lo que más le admiraba y lo dejaba enamorado de ella.

_En que iba al comienzo de relatar esta enredada historia? Ahhh si como olvidarlo, después de que los Vulturi vinieran a visitarnos, empezaron a ocurrir una serie de eventos rarísimos, obviamente me comprometían a mí._

Nunca imagine que esto iba a ocurrir, mi Tia Alice dice que no lo vio venir,Jasper no lo sintió, y mi papa no lo pudo leer… simplemente sucedió.

-Nessie?- me llamo mi papa

_Ya voy papa dame un segundo_ - le respondi mentalmente.


	2. Nuevo don

Nessie POV

Mi tía Alice había tenido una visión, todos nos quedamos en nuestros lugares sin pestañear, observando como ella tenia sus ojos perdidos en la nada y a mi papa en posición de defensa, cuando soltó un gruñido y luego se giro para verme. – _esto no debe ser bueno- pensé,_ para que papa se haya girado a verme - estaba nerviosa… _acaso salía yo en esa visión?_

Mi tía Alice me saco de mi interrogatorio mental cuando dijo – Tenemos visita – sonriendo. – _Si esta sonriendo, entonces no debe ser nada malo, pero porque papa gruño?._

-Por nada princesa, esta todo bien- dijo papa con un tono sereno, me tranquilizo y empezó a contar la visión de Alice.

- Viene un vampiro a visitarnos, no traerá problemas, pero viene rápido- dijo mi papa con un tono cortante, en eso Jasper pregunto- Cuanto tiempo tenemos? ,

- 1hora respondió mi Tía Alice mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, eso quiere decir que el visitante que tenemos no es peligroso, pero eso no quiere decir que papa me este mirando con cara de preocupado. _Me pregunto que pasara ahora? , Tengo hambree, estará listo el almuerzo?_

Mi papa rió y yo me sonroje y lo mire expectante esperando su respuesta y solo asintió con la cabeza, creo que mi pensamiento lo hizo olvidarse un poco de la incomoda situación de nuestro visitante. Me pare y fue hacia la cocina, mama y mi abuela mi miraron con rostro maternal, mi abuela me dijo - Tienes hambre cariño? Y yo no lo pensé 2 veces y conteste gritando- **Si!!!!**

Y mi infantil comportamiento hizo que todos se rieran, y para variar me sonroje.

Después de almorzar, fui al baño me lave los dientes, y fui a mi pieza a escuchar música. _Cuanto tiempo había pasado? pensé_, en eso vi. El reloj colgado en mi pieza, y ya faltaban solo 20 minutos.

Mi mama golpeo la puerta, entro y dijo – vamos cariño, tu padre quiere una reunión en la sala- lo cual yo solo asentí y le tome la mano y bajamos.

Estaban todos parados, impacientes de que los 20 minutos pasaran volando.

Mi papa me estaba mirando y cuando llegamos empezó a hablar.

-Se acuerdan que Reneesme había estado actuando un poco extraño estos últimos días?, todos asintieron y yo pensé- _a que va esto papa?_ – el solo me ignoro y siguió.- Ella me mostró sus recuerdos y cuando fue de caza sintió una esencia y olor desconocido, tuvo un sueño donde salía que desde el bosque aparecía nuestro visitante. – _Grite en mi mente,- espera que dijiste papa?_ _eso quiere decir que tengo un tipo de don como el de Tia ALice ?, eso es imporsible! _

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo mi papa. Se notaban un poco nerviosos, y mi mama puso sus brazos alrededor mió, simulando protección.

-Estas diciendo que Nessie tiene un tipo de don como el de Alice?- pregunto mi tía Rosalie un poco exaltada.

Si- puede que si, quizás no nos dimos cuenta, ni tampoco ella, visto que es la primera premonición que tiene- _dijo papa sonando orgulloso, al momento yo solo me sonroje más._

-Eso es fantástico!- dijo mi abuelo- Ahora que sabemos que lo tiene solo se tiene que desarrollar, tomara poco tiempo, si es que siguen tus premoniciones.

Yo me quede perpleja aun sin entender, como todos me decían cosas geniales por mi nuevo súper don, quizás solo sea coincidencia, a veces suele pasar, en mi caso es la primera vez, yo ya tengo un don, y no creo que sea tan _"especial"_ como para que mas enzima tenga un don en desarrollo.

En eso me di cuenta que ya deben de haber pasado los 20 minutos, ya que sentí el olor y esa esencia desconocida, lo que hizo que me pusiera quieta, no tenia posición de defensa, pero si estaba nerviosa, todos los notaron al momento que volé para estar frente a la puerta y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertísimo, pareciera como que si quisiera salir, yo solo tocaba mi pecho como diciendo que se quedara en su lugar.

-Nessie que ocurre?- pregunto mi mama preocupada, jamás me había visto tener tal reacción

-Ese olor y esencia, no lo sienten? – dije y al voltearme me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando con los ojos como platos y seguí hablando- Es parecida a la que sentí en el bosque y en mi sueño pero es mas… fuerte- dije quebrándome en las ultimas palabras. Aun me seguían viendo de forma extraña cuando todos miraron la puerta con posición de defensa, papa se puso en frente mió y mama me abrazo por detrás. En eso tocaron la puerta 3 veces. Mi cuerpo se movió sin pensarlo, era como que fuera mi deber el ir yo a recibir a nuestro visitante, mi mente no decía nada, cuando pase a mi papa para abrir la puerta, mi papa me miro como diciéndome- _que haces?_ , y yo no tuve respuesta, el me estaba llamando y yo tenia que ir. Gire la manilla de forma lenta pero segura, cuando abrí me quede perpleja, nunca había visto a un vampiro tan lindo, era alto, con piel pálida, su pelo era igual de blanco que su piel, era lindo, tenia ojos color dorado y una sonrisa hipnotizante.

-Hola, soy Alec- dijo – _que bello habla, es como un Dios, que pero que rayos estoy diciendo? Que regañe a mi misma que ironía_

-Yo soy Reneesme - _dije con una sonrisa tonta, papa me alejo y hizo entrar a Alec, de seguro husmeo su mente y vio que no hay nada de malo en el._


	3. Presentaciones

**Capitulo 4 : Presentaciones**

Nessie POV

-Yo soy Reneesme -_ dije con una sonrisa tonta, papa me alejo y hizo entrar a Alec, de seguro husmeo su mente y vio que no hay nada de malo en el._

-Yo soy Edward, padre de Reneesme, ella es Bella mi esposa.- mama lo saludo sonriendo y tomándome de los hombros. – Ellos – dijo papa apuntando al sillón- Son Esme y Carlise, mis padres – mis abuelitos asintieron con una gran sonrisa, si que les gustaban las visitas.- Y ellos son mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper – mi tía sonrió pero mi tío se veía un poco nervioso, por eso solio movió la cabeza.- Ella es Rosalie y el es Emment – mi tío agito la mano y nos brindo una juguetona sonrisa y mi tía Rose, lo miro fijo y asintió.

-Mucho gusto, es muy agradable conocerlos- dijo para todos luego me miro y yo me sonroje, papa solo lo quedo mirando un poco enojado, si que _eres celoso papa – pensé_ – y hice que mostrara una sonrisa torcida, _la preferida de mama._

-Y dinos como es que has llegado hasta aquí hijo?, pregunto mi abuelito.

-Estaba viviendo con los Denalí me dijeron que tenían familia aquí con su misma forma de vivir. Así que vine a conocerlos, para mi esto de la dieta es algo nuevo.

-Y como es que un Vulturi se alimenta de sangre de animal en vez de seguir su tradición con respecto a sangre humana—dijo papa. _su pregunta hizo que me estremeciera._

-No quería seguir siendo un mounstro. Por lo cual me aleje ya hace 5 años del clan Vulturi, y he estado visitando a diferentes clanes con esta misma "_dieta_", al principio me costo, era algo nuevo para mi, pero ahora ya es normal.- dijo agachando la mirada, creo que la mirada penetrante de mi tía Rose lo inquietó un poco.

-Eso es algo nuevo, pero bueno – contesto Carlise – me alegro mucho por ti, pero dinos `porque has venido.

-Bueno quería cambiar un poco de aire y seguir conociendo a vampiros con esta forma de vivir, en cuanto supe de ustedes ,"**Los Cullens"** quise venir a conocerlos, y la verdad es que me gustaría, claro si quieren, poder vivir con ustedes…- dijo un poco nervioso he intentando sonar seguro.- -Wooow , dijo Alice ,- Eso seria maravilloso , que piensan familia? – dijo con la esperanza remarcada en su acento.

-Que has visto ¿- pregunto Esme.- Estará todo bien, no habrá ninguna sorpresa de mal agrado, al contrario la pasaremos muy bien.- dijo sonriéndoles a todos hasta llegar a mi , me dio una mirada extraña que no supe comprender , y luego gire a ver a mi papa quien también sonreía. _Que esta pasando, porque estas infantiles sonrisas? pensé_ – Nada hija esta todo muy bien ya veraz- _me contesto precipitadamente mi padre, y eso es extraño, sea lo que sea que haya visto en la mente de Alice, parece estar de acuerdo, ojala sea algo que me guste, pense- A lo que papa me miro y me brindo una sonrisa de aprobacion, que estan tramando?_


	4. Confesiones de un vampiro

**Capitulo 5 : Te amo**

Edward POV

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde la llegada de nuestro amigo Alec, veía en el intenciones muy sanas y eso me ponía contento he incluso me tranquilizaban, yo solo me ponía nervioso cuando el se acercaba mucho a Reneesme.

Me di cuenta que se han hecho muy amigos, estoy feliz por eso ya que el fastidioso chucho de Jacob no viene mas, creo que se ha imprimado o al menos eso hace creer, pero cuando viene siempre no esta Nessie, pero siento sus celos, incluso cuando me lo oculta, Jasper se encarga de decírmelo.

Bella POV

Me encanta ver a mi preciosa hija ser tan amiga de Alec, no se porque pero creo que se gustan, seria lindo, claro que Edward no se si lo aprobaría, tendré que preguntarle a Alice si ha visto algo.

Alec se ha comportado muy bien con todos, incluso ya es parte de nuestra familia, Esme es la mas contenta de todos si se puede decir así, hace un tiempo Alec le dijo mama sin querer! , Esme quedo con cara sorprendida pero maternal a la vez y le dijo que no había ningún problema a que le llamase así.

Así que podemos decir que ya todos somos hermanos, primos, sobrinos, en fin

**Una Familia.**

Alec POV

En este ultimo tiempo me he sentido muy bien aquí, hay buena compañía, me divierto mucho, sobre todo con las bromas de Emment, es tan infantil, pero me agrada solo por el hecho de que hace reír **a mi Nessie**. _Un momento, dije mi Nessie? Por dios, Alec te has enamorado? , que irónico me hablo a mi mismo._

Si fuera huma juraría estar sintiendo un millón de mariposas en el estomago cuando veo a mi pequeña Nessie.

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- voltee a ver y si era mi Nessie, preguntándome algo que era obvio- Por supuesto que si – le dije con una sonrisa de adolescente en mi cara .

-Como dormiste? – _no sabia que preguntarle, rayos si que la am_o.

-Bien muy bien , tuve un sueño muy lindo, en donde estábamos todos disfrutando de la buena compañía, y estábamos tu y yo eso le daba el toque perfecto de lindo sueño- me dijo con mucha ternura , para luego sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.- Te he dicho que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas?

-No nunca, pero ahora que lo dices ... creo que me pondré mas roja aun..- dijo riéndose a lo que yo me uní a su adorable risa.

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a un prado, lleno de muchos árboles, y flores, habían amapolas, Nessie me había dicho tiempo atrás que le encantaban, no dude en recortar una, aproveche el momento de que ella se había puesto a mirar el cielo, me acerque cuidadosamente, la abrasé por detrás, pase mi mano izquierda por su cintura, y con la otra le extendí la amapola- Es para ti, con mucho amor,

Abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos y se puso roja, -Es Preciosa gracias Alec, aprecio mucho que te acuerdes de mi flor preferida- me brindo una sonrisa que hizo que me estremeciera- Como no me voy a acordar de algo que es muy importante para mi pequeña Nessie- _en eso me di cuenta de dos cosas, hable de más o simplemente en vez de pensar en silencio lo hice hablando!._

-Lo siento Nessie,- no me dejo continuar, me tapo la boca con la misma flor, - Sabes que eres muy importante para mi y aun no se porque? – _a eso me quede asombrado!-_

-Nessie? – le pregunte- Si Alec?,

-Puedo hacer algo que me he estado aguantando desde hace días, tengo que mostrarte algo que es importante para mi, y hoy me di cuenta de lo fuerte que es…-_ dije un poco avergonzado_…- Por supuesto ,-

En eso me acerqué a ella,,, la tome por la cintura y le di un beso, lleno de pasión, de puro amor, el amor que yo sentía por ella traspasaba mil paredes de una sola vez, sus labios iban acorde con los míos, ella era para mi, no corrijo de hoy en adelante ella es mía, la amo y la protegeré de cualquier peligro.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos como nunca, nos miramos hasta que ya no pudimos más, y nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez fue mas largo y ella me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo la elevaba por el aire. Fue simplemente el mejor beso, el primero, pero no el ultimo sus labios son míos. Si sueno medio cursi, no, no es cursi solo es que soy el vampiro mas afortunado de tener a una princesa a mi lado y que compartamos un amor en común.

-_Nessie, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, nunca olvides eso._

-_Alec yo te amo, te ame la primera vez que te vi en mis sueños, y cada vez que te pareces mis sueños son mágicos, no quiero estar lejos de ti, me siento segura a tu lado.- _Después de las hermosas palabras que dijo mi doncella, sellamos nuestro amor con un beso real._- _Es mejor que nos vayamos- l_e dije-_ Se esta siendo tarde y aun se que tu papa es celoso y no quiero estar en problemas, quiero estar así, siempre feliz junto a ti.

Ella me sonrió, nos fuimos tomados de las manos, como novios, caminando un poco rápido, pero disfrutando el momento, para luego comenzar a correr.

Definitivamente de todas las cosas buenas que he vivido desde que llegue aquí, **Reneesme es la mejor de todas.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**TRatare de actulizar en cuanto pueda, dejen rwview? :d bueno besotes para todas ustedes , cuidence mucho!**

**es mi primer fic ! lo habia mensionado? en fin :) Chaoo**


	5. Aprovacion

Nessie POV

Íbamos ya de vuelta a casa y sabia perfectamente lo que me esperaba, o mejor dicho nos esperaba, se que papa por un lado me regañara o algo así, y a Alec mi dios, mi cielo, mi todo también le va a tocar parte de este regaño.

Estábamos a pasos de la sala, y sentí como mi mama le decía a papa que se tranquilizara…, rayos esto será una charla larguisima-pensé, en eso papa grito desde el interior de la casa- **Si así será!** , Me gire a ver a Alec quien me mostró una sonrisa que me tranquilizo un poco y deposito un corto beso antes de pasar por el umbral de la casa.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen, es hora de hablar- dijo mi papa un tanto cortante pero seguro de si mismo,- _porque tienes una mirada como tierna, si estas enojado? O eso parece…?- le pregunte a papa mentalmente._

-Alec, Bella, vamos a hablar en familia, - sin decir nada seguimos a papa que nos guiaba hacia el despacho de mi abuelo Carlise, y claro ignoro mi pregunto mental.

Rápidamente nos acomodamos, papa y mama se sentaron frente de nosotros, estaban serios, pero tenían un brillo raro…era, no se realmente no sabría como explicarlo.

-Esta bien papa tu dirás – dije con la esperanza de que lo que estaba por venir no fuera una tortura…!

-Bueno Nessie, quiero que salga de tu boca o mejor que ustedes nos expliquen lo que esta sucediendo.

- Yo te explicaré Edward - hablo Alec muy serio y seguro, me gusto que tomara esa postura, me hacia sentir segura, que todo estaría bien.- Nessie y yo nos amamos, queremos estar juntos, hoy cuando fuimos a pasear, le declare todo mi amor que siento hacia ella, que no puedo vivir sin ella en mi vida, y entiendo perfecto que quizás tu y Bella no me acepten porque fui un Vulturi y hace un tiempo los vine prácticamente a matar, pero yo en este ultimo tiempo les he demostrado que si he cambiado, que ya no me llama la atención la sangre humana, si no que me encanta la "dieta" que llevo, y que realmente amo con todas mi alma a su hija. – estoy bien de la cabeza, escuche bien a Alec? , no lo puedo creer, prácticamente se confeso con mi papa que vergüenza!. Mama me miraba con ojos de llenos de amor y alegría y papa estaba asombrado por todo lo que dijo Alec.

Esta bien Alec- dijo papa – me alegro mucho que tu protejas tanto a mi bella Nessie, yo perfectamente cuales son tus intenciones hacia ella, y son las mas apropiadas, se que la amas, que te sientes bien con nosotros, déjame decirte que si eres de nuestra familia sobre todo ahora, y que si efectivamente hemos notado tu cambio y me siento orgulloso por eso.

Que!? - chille al Escuchar la total y grandiosa aprobación de mis padres,- _estoy soñando, péguenme para despertar esto no puede ser real!- pensé _mientras papa se reía demasiado,

-Si lo es princesa, dijo papa feliz de la vida, mientras mama me felicitaba y me decía que contara con ella para todo.

Salte hacia mi papa y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, mentalmente le decía: papa eres lo mejor, gracias de verdad gracias, se que te cuesta porque soy tu hija y los celos te invaden puedo sentirlo, pero sabes que te amo, y que tu y mama son mi apoyo fundamental!, graciaaaaas! .

- De nada hija sabes que te amamos mucho , y si tu eres feliz pues nosotros también lo seremos!.

No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas y Alec me abrazo limpiándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas rosadas. Salimos con Alec del despacho dejando a mis padres solos, mientras íbamos a la cocina, mis tíos y abuelos nos quedaron mirando, y vi a mi Tía Alice dando brincos de felicidad, ella lo vio venir desde el principio- pensé, corrió a abrazarme y a felicitarnos. Me sentía realmente cómoda junto a el, lo amaba tanto que no me podía despegar de sus hermosos ojos dorados.


	6. Confianza y apoyo

Alec POV

La amo es todo para mi, ahora que tengo la aprobación de Edward y Bella soy aun mas feliz a su lado, no tendremos que escondernos de nadie, podremos ir por la vida amándonos cada vez mas fuerte, yo estaré eternamente enamorado de ella,

Mientras miraba como se iba Nessie, secuestrada por la duendecillo de Alice yo reía para mis adentros, me miraba con una cara pidiéndome ayuda, pero nada pude hacer frente la cara de Alice, que me miraba diciendo: _si haces algo te mataré _– jajá jajá no pude contenerme, - **Te amo vuelve pronto!**- _le grite antes que se subiera al auto de Alice_- **Yo también te amo Alec-** y así se fueron a hacer sus compras.

_Tengo algo de sed, aprovechare que Nessie fue a dar un lindo paseo para ir a alimentarme- pensé_, en eso y sacándome de mis pensamientos, Edward me hablo.

-Te acompaño? Yo también tengo algo de sed, así aprovechamos conversar, tu sabes de vampiro a vampiro.- quede en shock con esas palabras si que me dieron miedo, pero era parte que tenia que suceder, _todo por mi Nessie –pensé._

Nos adentramos al interior del bosque, sentía como chocaba con mi cara el aire, no me hacia nada, pero recordé que cuando era humano me encantaba sentir el aire chocar con mi rostro, era una de las cosas que mas amaba de la naturaleza.

-Así que enamorado de mi hija?- me interrumpió Edward, sacándome de mis recuerdos humanos.

-Si lo estoy, no se como paso no me di cuenta, pero siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, se me hace imposible…- conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y desde cuando, digo porque antes tus intenciones no eran asi , o me las ocultabas?

-En cierto modo si te lo ocultaba, tenia el presentimiento que si te lo dejaba saber, me echarías por enamorarme de la luz de tus ojos, y no volvería a verla. Yo me fijé en Reneesme, cuando vinimos a matarlos, digamos que en mi antigua vida… no le quise prestar atención, por que éramos enemigos… pero desde que comencé desde cero, con esta forma de vivir, me acorde de la sensación que tuve la primera vez que la vi, así que cuando los Denali me dijeron que eran amigos de ustedes, no dude en venir, sabia perfectamente que quizás no me iban a aceptar por el incidente pasado, pero vine igual y no me arrepiento, ahora soy el vampiro mas feliz del mundo, tengo una nueva familia que amo, un estilo de vida nuevo, y estoy por fin junto a la mujer que me quita el sueño que no consigo hace años- reí por lo ultimo y Edward se unió .

-Me alegra mucho que estés así, y si al principio me negaba a saber que te habías enamorado de ella, pero sabiendo tus intenciones, me di cuenta que cambiaste, y mucho. Cuándo viniste a matarnos, yo vi a un Alec que reflejaba ira, tristeza, se sentía vacío y mas aún siguiendo las instrucciones de gente que tu no los querías como una familia, yo supe que te sentías así cuando leí tu mente, te faltaba algo y esto que tienes ahora, lo que has vivido desde que comenzaste de nuevo, hizo que un nuevo Alec saliera desde ahí… creo que ya era hora, pues de todos modos lo habías dejado escondido dentro de ti mucho tiempo ya.

Entre eso, sentimos el olor fresco de osos y pumas, nuestras reacciones no tardaron en hacer presencia, si que teníamos sed. Edward atacó al primer puma que vio, el pobre animal no se pudo ni defender, mientras tanto yo forcejeaba con un gran oso, aunque me encantan los pumas, este tenia un olor exquisito , no me pude contener y sacie mi sed con el hasta quedar lleno.

Sorpresivamente Edward y yo terminamos al mismo tiempo, nos fuimos corriendo a casa,_ mi Nessie me espera- pensé._ Y aceleramos el paso, llegando sentí el olor a** mi Nessie**, sonreí por eso.

Entramos y Alice estaba con 25 bolsas!, _como puede comprar tanto que no se cansa? – Pensé_, Edward solo rió y me dijo al oído- acostúmbrate, date cuenta que compraron poco- Abrí los ojos como plato ante tal acto, y sonreí – _Wooow pensé que exageraban cuando decían que era una compradora impulsiva. Pensé._ Edward rió u me invito a pasar.


	7. Premonicion

Alec POV

Nessie apenas me vio, salto a mis brazos depositando un suave beso- Te extrañe mi pedacito de cielo.-_ dios si es tan tierna y hermosa!_- Yo también amor, pero me divertí mucho,- en eso Nessie me miro con el ceño fruncido – Adonde fuiste, con quien, y porque ?! – quede en shock cuando escuche eso-

-Nessie yo…- Edward me interrumpió- Calma hija, salimos a cazar y aprovechamos de hablar, ya sabes de vampiro padre a vampiro novio de hija- rió.

-Lo siento Alec yo no. – No digas nada, pero no seas celosa sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti, - la bese mientras Emment hacia sonar su garganta. Eso hizo sonrojar a mi amada.

Caminamos hacia nuestra pieza, que lindo suena eso,_" nuestra pieza",_, no sentamos en la cama y la abrasé, dándole besos en su pelo.

-Alec, sabes que si yo algún día te pillara con alguna otra chica, me destrozarías el corazón? – _como dice semejante cosa, como piensa eso?_

-Amor yo jamás haría eso, como piensas eso, si te amo con locura? , no seas necia, sabes que te amo con todo el corazón!

-Me alegra saber eso, yo te amo más, **TE AMOOOOOO!** – grito lo que ocasionó que riera fuertísimo y no era el único, abajo en el salón se escuchaban las risas de nuestra familia-Ya nos dimos cuenta Nessie, no era necesario gritarlo, pequeña celosa- Dijo Emment y se rió mas fuerte aun.

Era la humana-vampiro más feliz de este mundo, tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo una familia perfecta, mi vida estaba completa ahora con Alec en ella.

Nos besamos hasta que nos perdimos en nuestra nube, no me di cuenta cuando me dormí, era lo mas hermoso quedarse dormida junto a el. Alec.

Nessie POV

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, era mi sueño hecho realidad, todo ahora esta mas que mejor.

Mientras dormía, tuve un sueño no se si horrible, pero era feo porque me traía complicaciones con Alec, eso no me gustaba ya hace 3 meses que estamos bien, primero como amigos, y ahora algo más, no es oficial aun, pero nos amamos.

En mi súper sueño rarísimo que aun no entendía, estaba el sol alumbrando la sala, estábamos todos felices, de repente todo cambio no se que paso.

En el salía que todos estábamos en la sala, y sentíamos un olor asqueroso, nunca lo había sentido, no miento, si lo había sentido pero me parecía tan lejano y extraño. No puede ser ¡!. **Jacob Black**, mi mejor amigo desde que nací, con el que me creí, compartí cosas, hasta llegue a sentir cosas con el pero no pudo ser porque papa lo Odiaba, mama por su lado también, pero no podía mucho porque es su mejor amigo.

El era el lobo alfa, si señoras y señores, mi amigo con el que antes que se marchara dejándome sola con mis sentimientos, era un licántropo, su piel era caliente, tenia los ojos oscuros pero yo recuerdo que me veía reflejada en ellos.

Siempre se comporto de una forma muy protectora quizás eso lo confundí con amor,_ "yo y mis cosas"._

_Esperen un momento esto no esta bien._ – Jacob que pasa porque miras así ¿ que tienes ¿? La cara de Jacob era terrible ni aunque viera un muerto- _que irónico todos los estábamos acepto yo, o sea mas o menos._

-Que hace este asqueroso chupasangres en tu casa Reneesme!?- solto estas palabras como si le dolieran

-Jacob el ya no es como antes, el cambio y vive hace ya unos 4 meses con nosotros,- Cállate ¡.- me grito – _que diablos pasa contigo Jaboc – pensé._

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, había algo raro en Jacob, su comportamiento no era igual,** parecía un perro drogado!**

-Como te atreves hablarle así a Nessie, - salto mi padre – Jacob no pudo ni mirarlo, sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo, Jacob corrió como loco. cambio en fase en el camino, fue directo al cuello de Alec –** No!! **_grite_

-Nooooooooooooooooo! ;- desperté de la cama dando un brinco hacia el suelo, estaba llorando,- Nessie, amor que pasa,?pregunto Alec desesperado,- en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos , corrí a abrazarlo y seguía llorando en su regazo. Algo malo iba a pasar.


	8. Porque sucede esto ahora?

Nessie POV

-Alec, no me dejes, no ahora! – le suplique llorando – Nessie, como te voy a dejar , de hablas, porque lloras , solo fue un sueño- me dijo

-No Alec no fue solo un sueño, - me miro con cara de preocupación- No entiendo Nessie, se clara.

-Esta bien, escucha. – le dije secándome las lagrimas, y tomando aire- Cuando, tu estabas por llegar, yo tuve una premonición, al principio solo lo tome como un simple sueño, yo te vi. en mis sueños, que llegabas, Carlise descubrió que tengo una especie de don parecido al de Alice. También sucedió otra cosa inédita, cuando faltaban 10 minutos para que llegaras sentí tu aroma, yo sabia que eras tu, porque en el sueño también lo sentí, y una vez que fui a cazar sentí tu aroma, pero eso es raro porque tu no andabas ni cerca…

-Espera esto es confuso, tu sabias que yo iba a llegar, porque nunca me lo contaste? – pregunto ofendido- No lo se, quizás no fue tan importante perdón.- _dije triste y lagrimas caían nuevamente._

-No te preocupes, muéstrame tu sueño,- rápidamente aun muy nerviosa puse mi mano en su mejilla, el concentrado observaba, cuando termino abrió los ojos como platos!- Quien es el ¿!- Pregunto enojadísimo.

-El es Jacob Black, era mi mejor amigo, yo antes – me interrumpió Alec – Sentías cosas por el…. – dijo mirando al suelo.- Si, pero eso no cambia nada , yo te amo, y lo sabes, escúchame no te pongas así, yo no se si aun mis premoniciones pueden ser del todo ciertas es mejor ir con la familia a hablar.- Si es lo mejor, Nessie?.- Si amor , que pasa? . – Te amo y no dejare que el te lastime de nuevo, y no dejare que se interponga entre nosotros, tu eres mía y yo seré tu ángel guardián.- dijo sonriendo y nos besamos para luego ir a conversar.

En eso bajamos, yo había ido al baño, me lave los dientes y la cara, se notaba mucho que había llorado, mis ojos estaban rojos al igual que mis mejillas.

Cuando estuvimos en la sala, todos me miraron sorprendidos por mi aspecto, sobre todo el de Alec…

-Familia, tenemos que hablar.- dije llorando, todos se pusieron serios.

-Nessie que pasa – pregunto mama.

-Tómense de las manos, - me hicieron caso y acariciando la mejilla de Alice , todos cerraron los ojos y vieron mi sueño.

-No puede ser, el chucho otra vez ¡.- refunfuño mi Tía Rose.

En eso todos se soltaron y se pusieron en posiciones distintas, excepto Alice, que por su miraba posada en la nada, tenia un visión,- _ojala que no sea nada grave, Con la visión de mi tía esto será mas fácil, su visión es mas exacta que mi premonición.- pensé._

-En cuanto tiempo llega – pregunto papa hecho una fiera.- En 6 horas más.

-Okay estén todos alertas, Jacob no viene con la mejor intención, el quiere volver a recuperar a Nessie, pero no sabe que su oportunidad ya paso, no dejare que entre nuevamente estamos felices así, y el llega a desordenar todo, no puede ser, no quiero a ese perro sarnoso en mi casa, con mi familia ¡ y mas aun destruyendo la felicidad de Nessie, quien rayos se cree que es?- soltó mi papa como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

-Papa?- pregunte llorando otra vez por la reacción de el ,- Si Princesa?-

-Tengo miedo y mucho, no quiero perderlos, no me gusta estar en esta posición, - dije las ultimas palabras llorando aun mas fuerte-

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien, somos tu familia y juraremos quererte y protegerte ante cualquier situación, de eso no te preocupes.

Me abrazo de un modo protector, luego sentí que me ahogaba pero lo deje pasar, y me di cuenta que estaba siendo envuelta por todos los brazos de la gente que amo, todos estaban preocupados, sabían que la intención de Jacob era recuperarme, y que el iba a acabar a como de lugar con Alec, me asustaba eso, - _pero como Jacob no entendía que yo no lo amo, jamás lo ame, solo me confundí, y mas aun , han pasado 4 años desde que no lo veo, no creo que pretenda que aun me siga confundiendo con el, en serio si el piensa que yo lo iba a querer mas que a un amigo esta realmente confundido, no lo quiero cerca mío, ni de Alec ni de nadie, tengo miedo y mucho- pensé _. En eso papa me apretó aun más y dijo – Tranquila Reneesme nadie te hará nada, ni a nosotros tampoco.

Después que nos separamos del abrazo familiar, Alec me tomo en brazos y me subió a la pieza, estaba realmente cansada, estas premoniciones me dejaban dolor de cabeza, sobre todo pensar en el maldito de Jacob que viene con la intencion de recuperarme atacando a toda mi tanto llorar aumentó mi sueño. Alec se quedo conmigo toda la noche, protegiendo mi sueño,

Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado fue a el, a mi amor eterno diciéndome: **Estés donde estés, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro que te asuste, yo estaré por siempre junto a ti Reneesme Carlie Cullen, Te amo con todo mi ser.-** después todo se volvió negro.


	9. Oficializacion de amor

Nessie POV

Me quede dormida después de todo lo que había sucedido, con mi premonición, mas con la preocupación de mi familia, el enojo de mi padre, los celos de Alec y preocupación.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me costo mucho incorporarme, aun me seguía doliendo mi cabeza, faltaba poco para que empezara el sol a ocultarse. Busque con mi mirada desesperada a Alec,_ porque no te encuentro?, donde estas ¿? Pensé-._

Tenía miedo, estoy realmente preocupada, no me había sentido así desde que los Vulturis habían venido a darnos una visita. Debe ser porque… el que esta en peligro es mi primer amor, Alec, porque mi papa, mama, mis familia corría un serio peligro. Recordé mi sueño para ver cada detalle, no deje que se me escapara nada, teníamos que estar prevenidos para lo que sea.

Jacob sinceramente no era igual, no entendía su compostura, porque reaccionar así y mas aun ahora, después de tanto tiempo viene a "recuperarme" no tenía lógica.

Fui al baño, me lave mi cara y agite mi cabeza haciendo que mi sueño desapareciera de mi mente, aunque sea por un momento. Escuche a Alec hablar abajo, _deben estar planeando todo, ojala todo salga bien- pensé._

Baje las escaleras y Alec me vio y fue a encontrarme dándome un beso como si no nos fuéramos a ver en un largo tiempo; me sentí incomoda incluso casi lloro, me traspaso todos sus sentimientos.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí? – pregunte un poco aturdida aun,

S-olo 4 horas y te quejaste mucho- rió un poco y yo me uní, _tu si sabes como sacarme de un hoyo negro cuando lo veo imposible, aunque sea solo por 2 segundos- pensé ; _en eso papa me abrazo y no pude evitar llorar.

-Alice que pasa ?– pregunto Jasper más nervioso de lo habitual.

-Viene rapidísimo, y muy enojado, esto no tira pinta nada de bien,- su cara era de horror, definitivamente algo va a salir mal, que hago, _esto es por mi culpa ¿? Y si mejor me sacrifico por mi familia por Alec, y me voy con Jacob, así todo seremos felices, yo seré feliz al saber que mi familia esta bien, no correrá mas peligro. – pensé_, sin darme cuenta que la mirada de mi papa estaba fija en la mía, si pudiera estar llorando lo estaría haciendo en este momento, pero no era de pena, si no de rabia.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida- grito mi papa y yo quede en shock, - No tienes por que sacrificarte por nosotros, no es justo, todos saldremos bien de esta situación, si logramos salir perfecto y felices cuando vinieron los Vulturis, porque rayos piensas que no saldremos bien enfrentándonos a un maldito perro?! – s_e que nunca me había hablado así, yo comprendí su compostura, si bien es cierto mi pensamiento no era el mas indicado-_ Papa lo siento, pero es que tengo miedo, no se que le pasa a Jacob, esta mal.

Jasper se puso al lado de papa, tranquilizándolo, y de pasadita nos mando una ola de seguridad con mucha tranquilidad. Eso nos sirvió mucho, Alec me tomo de la mano y me fuimos a dar un paseo al prado. Yo estaba tan preocupada que no le dije nada, solo lo seguí, se que mientras yo este con el nada malo me pasara.

-Nessie, se que en este momento estas nerviosa y preocupada, todos estamos así, quiero que me prometas que no vas hacer nada estúpido por mi, el único que tiene derecho a hacerlo soy yo y por ti.

-Como me pides eso, diablos Alec, el viene por mi, tenemos que luchar, yo confió en ti, ahora quiero que me prometas que no me dejaras sola, que no por defenderme me dejaras aquí, sola con mis sentimientos, Yo… yo... yo no se que haría sin ti, te has vuelto mi vida, por favor quédate.

-Nessie, yo te amo, te prometo todo, pero respóndeme algo… por favor. – te responderé todo lo que quieras siempre.

En eso se acerco aun más a mí, sin despegar su vista de la mía, solo un pequeño milímetro había entre nuestros labios. Mi corazón empezó a acelerar de una manera infrenable, el sintió esto y decidió hablar.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen, yo que te amo con todo mi ser, daría mi vida eterna por verte sonreír y ser feliz, quieres ser mi novia?- _que escuche bien ¿? Soy algo estúpida creo que mi nuevo don me deja un poco tarada, no lo podía creer!, Alec mi amor estaba oficializando nuestro amor, parecía mentira pero si, era real._

-Yo…. Yo… POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ALEC!! - le grite a todo pulmón, el no espero mas y me beso de una forma que me encantaba y el lo sabia. Nos separamos y una sonrisa invadió nuestras caras.

-Ahora si me puedo morir tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa cálida, la mejor de todas, la que me enamoró.

-Te amo, eres el mejor, y sabes por que lo eres?- me miro con cara de curiosidad y picara,- Porque hasta en los peores momentos tu me llevas al cielo, haces que todo lo oscuro se impregne de luz, la luz de tu hermoso amor.- _dios que cursi soy, pero era lo que sentía_

-No te preocupes porque siempre estaré ahí para llevarte a nuestro mundo, juntos caminaremos de las manos, eternamente te amaré.

Realmente nunca habia sentido eso por alguien, ahora entiendo a la perfeccion a mama cuando decia que no podia separarse de mi papa. Quiero estar por siempre con el, cueste lo que cueste siempre estaremos juntos.& aun me sigo preguntando cuando fue que me enamore de Alec y solo obtengo una respuesta, no se en que momento pero **No Me di Cuenta.**


	10. Porque su enojo?

Alec POV

Hace un momento le había pedido a mi querida Nessie que fuésemos novios, y ella acepto, tengo que aceptar que para ser un vampiro estaba bien nervioso, si hubiese sido humano… estaría sudando. _Aun me inquieta mucho que Jacob venga, no me parece bien, es más puedo asegurar que mi actitud frente a él, cuando lo vea no me aguantare y iré directo a el… a su cuello, no se! no quiero que Nessie lo vea, no sé cómo sea su actitud cuando lo vuelva a ver… Y si en el momento que lo vea nuevamente, le pasen cosas? Quizás no esté preparada, no se tengo miedo de que se vaya de mi lado… y si…_

-No te preocupes Alec no te dejare solo, ni un integrante de esta familia lo hará, y si Jacob se atreve a tocar a Nessie, ten por seguro que no serás el único que saltara en su defensa .- Edward me saco de mis pensamientos llenos de duda .. con todo lo que me dijo puedo sentirme aun más seguro.

-Edward me puedes contar exactamente qué es lo que le hizo Jacob a Nessie… como para que todos prácticamente lo odien?,_ claro si se puede saber…_

Edward me miro muy atento, se que esta pregunta quizás no se la esperaba, pero yo necesitaba saber, ya que mi Nessie esta realmente preocupada y con mucho miedo… "_por favor, lo necesito saber"_ , le dije mentalmente para que prosiguiera.

-Jacob estuvo con Nessie desde que nació, prácticamente eran inseparables, eran los mejores amigos. Yo se que Reneesme se encariño aun mas con el pero de forma distinta a como Jacob en ese momento la veía….

-Espera quieres decir, que después estuvieron juntos? – necesitaba saberlo, aparte de la curiosidad me estaba matando, los celos me traía un fuerte dolor, claro como si pudiera sentirlo…

-Te explicare todo pero no me interrumpas- me dijo fuerte y claro a lo que yo solo asentí.- Cuando Reneesme tenia 4 años y ya se veía como una niña de 8 Jacob empezó a sentir cosas cada vez más fuertes, y yo sabía que esto era la gran obra de la imprimación pero lo que todos ignorábamos es que el se imprimo con una humana mitad vampiro, supuestamente solo eran humanas normales o niñas lobas… pero esto nos sorprendió. Luego de un tiempo ya lo tuvimos que aceptar… las cosas iban mas allá de nuestro alcance… me refiero a lo que sentían.

Después de algunos meses que estuvieron juntos como algo mas que amigos, pero no oficialmente como novios… Jacob se imprimo de Leah, una niña loba quien siempre se opuso a lo que Jacob y Reneesme tenían porque ella siempre ha estado enamorada de el. Jacob engaño a Nessie durante los meses que estuvieron juntos, cuando nos enteramos… Jacob lo seguía negando pero era imposible, si Leah estaba embarazada y tenia 4 meses… ellos solo optaron por irse lejos de aquí por un tiempo y dejar la manada… y asi fueron las cosas.

-Maldito perro! Quien se cree que es, la gran maravilla? , que idiota se le ocurre engañar a una mujer tan hermosa? – las palabras se me salian de la boca sin que yo las pudiese controlar,_ era tanto el odio que ya le tenia Jacob que en el momento que lo viera ahora si que estaba seguro lo iba a rematar!_. – Pero Edward no lo golpearon, que paso con Nessie?

-Tranquilo Alec, Nessie estuvo 2 meses sin salir, fue tanto el shock que le ocasionó la situación que prefierio quedarse en casa y reflexionar, también lloro mucho tiempo, eso hizo que yo como papa y todos los de la familia sintiéramos impotencia hacia el…. Y no es para menos, y si , si lo golpeamos, se fue muy mal herido de aquí, con decirte que hasta Carlise le dio unos cuantos golpes y Bella se comporto como una loca.- rio ante su recuerdo y yo me agregue a el, _maldito seas Jacob, esta vez saldrás con heridas que no se curen._

Nessie POV

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuche a mi papa hablar con Alec sobre lo que paso con Jacob, el solo recuerdo me hacia sentir aquel dolor que por tantos días, semanas y meses eternos… sentí y me era insoportable. Creo que si no fuera mitad vampiro me hubiera hundido en la depresión hasta morirme de la pena…Decidí bajar, mi Tia Alice estaba allí por lo que decidí hablarme, necesitaba despejarme de todo lo que se aproximaba, _después de todo tengo una pregunta que hacerle pero no se como decírsela… haber practiquemos, Alice tengo una duda, si Jacob esta con Leah y tienen un hijo, porque viene tan furioso? Nonono tengo que pensarlo mejor, Diablos!._

-Hey Alice- pregunte un poco tímida..- Mi Nessie como estas?

-Yo… yo bien solo un poco nerviosa- y si que lo estaba pero sabia disimularlo.

-No tienes porque estarlo, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo- dijo muy segura, _supongo que habrá tenido una visión._

-Gracias Alice, pero tengo una duda..- de pronto vi como Alice se perdió en sus pensamientos- Alice heey , tengo una duda , que tienes? . grite al máximo y me quede perpleja al ver que tenia una visión, todos llegaron rápido, Alec me tomo de la mano dándome seguridad pero que pasaba con papa? Gruñía como loco.

-Nessie tengo la respuesta de tu duda… - dijo papa con el ceño fruncido a morir, _que pasara ahora? Pensé._


	11. Pudrete Jacob !

Edward POV

Mientras le explicaba a Alec lo que había sucedido con Nessie y Jacob, ella estaba en la sala hablando con Alice, se notaba un poco tensa… y me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, _esto no está bien , que tendrá mi pequeña?._

De pronto empezó a gritar el nombre de mi hermana, Alec y yo nos miramos y salimos corriendo, toda la familia se unió.

Alice estaba teniendo una visión y Nessie con lo histérica que estaba me dejo que ver sus pensamientos… claro que sin querer_ : "si Jacob esta con Leah y tienen un hijo… porque viene tan furioso?"_, una duda muy clara tenia Nessie, con razón me la ocultaba.

Me enfoque en Alice, leí su mente, y salía a la perfección la respuesta de Nessie.

-Nessie tengo la respuesta a tu duda…- dije un tanto serio y furioso.

" _que pasara ahora?" pensó mi princesa…_

Deben haber pasado unos 10 minutos desde la visión y decidí que era hora de contarla.

-Jacob viene enfurecido y muy rápido, porque Embry se encontró con el hace 1 semana y le conto que Alec estaba aquí y…

-Y que papa?- si que estaba ansiosa!

-Y Embry le dijo a Jacob que tu y Alec estaban juntos…razón por la cual Jacob se enojo y dejo a Leah a su pequeño hijo Sam para venir a enfrentarte.

-Pero que rayos le pasa?, después de todo el daño que me hizo, viene aquí a hacernos problemas, mas daño todo porque estoy con Alec, con que cara viene el muy ….!

-Nessie tranquila, te entendemos, y por lo mismo hay que tener mas cautela, llega en 10 minutos- Dije eso y a Reneesme se le callo la cara.

Nessie POV

_En 10 minutos, mierda!, porque ahora que se cree que es, el muy mujeriego después de jurarme amor eterno, me engaña deja embarazada a Leah, y se va? Acaso no pensó que eso me iba hacer daño?, que no me iba doler?. El que sea mitad vampiro no quiere decir que no siento, y sentí demasiado.!_

_No podía estar mas enojada, que idiota …!!_

-Nessie amor tranquila – dijo Alec secándome mis lagrimas de rabia, ni me había percatado de que estaba llorando.

-Lo odio por lo que me hizo, y lo odio aun mas porque viene a hacernos daño, viene a separarme de ti!.- llore aun mas fuerte, Alec me abrazo y me susurro- No dejare que nos separen, no dejare que te toque ni que te haga daño, si es que te llega a tocar un hermoso pelo tuyo, juro que lo matare.

Empece a sentir el olor que jamás se me ocurrió sentir una vez mas, aquel olor que antes me llenaba mi garganta y me aceleraba el corazón. Aquel que me hacia sentir cosas inexplicables aun para mi. Empese a sentir miedo, si, de cómo iba a reaccionar Alec con Jacob, de que me diría, de cómo actuaria mi familia frente a el, con todo el odio que le tenían. Todo se volvía negro, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte, con los pasos de el, los podía escuchar. Eran lentos pero seguros y pesados.

Ni siquiera sonó la puerta, el solo se paro al otro lado de ella, sabia perfectamente que le íbamos abrir.

Yo tome la delantera y si… quise yo abrirle. Mi papa me tomo la mano, y yo se la solté. Alec me acompaño hasta a ella, todos dábamos pasos firmes. Alec se quedo atrás mío, papa estaba al otro lado mío junto con mama, detrás de ellos estaban Alice y Jasper, y junto a ellos Esme y Carlise, mis bellos abuelos, y al lado de Alec estaba Emment con Rosalie, quien estaba hecha una bestia.

Avance un poco mas mirando hacia ellos, y abrí la puerta, le apreté la mano a Alec y me uni aun mas a el. De pronto lo vi, el quien me hizo sufrir una eternidad venia a reclamar algo que ya era imposible, esa era mi deducción, el se enfureció al saber que yo estaba con alguien y que ese alguien fuera un vampiro que antes quiso matarme, lo hacia peor, pero sabía que él sentía odio porque lo olvide, porque me enamore y soy amada, y porque ya no volveré con el… nunca mas.

-Hola Nessie, no esperabas verme no?, PERO QUE DIABLOS HACE ESTE MALDITO CHUPASANGRE CON MI RENEESME?- _esperen oí bien, o estoy mal de la cabeza?_

-El es Alec… mi novio- lo dije un poco temerosa de su reacción pero cuando la vi, me sentí más fuerte, vi como el ex gran lobo alfa se venía abajo y caían lagrimas de sus ojos

.- Si Jacob tu ya no eres nadie para esta familia, dime a qué diablos vienes?- grito mi papa enojadísimo.

Jacob no pudo responder solo me miraba con pena pero a Alec lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo aquí mismo. _"esto esta tan solo recién comenzando…"_


	12. La Gran Pelea

Nessie POV

Definitivamente no estaba lista para verlo, pero me emputeció ver como trato a Alec, el no tenia ni un derecho alguno.

Jacob , a que vienes!- grito nuevamente papa.

Vengo por mi Nessie, ya que mientras mi ausencia esta cosa me la arrebató – que diablos dijo?, si en mi sueño parecía drogado ahora parecía enfermo mental diciendo tanta incoherencia…

Disculpa? – dije con un todo de ironía- Yo jamás fui tuya, si bien es cierto tuvimos algo pero no con nombre, no quiere decir que yo sea tuya por siempre… Además quien te crees que eres para venir a decir que me vas a recuperar, siendo que me engañaste con Leah y tienes un hijo, que acaso no los quieres…

No, no los quiero- me interrumpió- por eso he venido porque me he enterado que andas con el. En que rayos estas pensando Reneesme, el te quiso matar a ti y a tu familia! ,- mientras me decía eso , se iba acercándose, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, y no de amor precisamente, sino de miedo, horror….

No te atrevas a acercarte ni un metro mas o te juro que no respondo- Alec dijo gruñendo y poniéndose delante mio y quedando frente a frente con Jacob.

Tu como te atreves a amenazarme maldito asqueroso!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo Jacob se tiro encima de Alec, no mi amor eterno podría morir.

Jacob no!- grite y corrí hasta el , me puse en espalda y lo golpeé mientras mis lagrimas salían sin control, se agito tan fuerte y me pesco de un brazo y me mando lejos… atravesé una ventana cayendo al vacio.

Nessie! – grito Alec y salto hacia la ventana.

Alec POV

Jacob se había puesto a pelear conmigo por Reneesme, estaba fuera de sí y yo estaba hecho una verdadera bestia, en eso escuche un grito.

Jacob no! – nooo Nessie que rayos haces? Pensé , se monto arriba de la espalda de Jacob , cuando todos íbamos corriendo a sacar a Nessie de allí, Jacob no nos dio tiempo, se agito fuerte y agarro a mi Nessie de un brazo y la mando lejos, atravesando una ventana, cayendo a la nada.

Nessie!- grite y hice retumbar la casa, salte por la ventana y encontré a Nessie tirada en el suelo, con una posición extraña, se había roto una pierna entera y Oh Mierda! , hay sangre! No puede ser. – Nessie respóndeme- intente no oler pero se me hacía imposible! , Edward! Grite, pidiendo ayuda sabía que si me quedaba aquí sola con ella la tentación me la iba a ganar. Pero Edward no me contestaba, agarre a Nessie en brazos como un bebe, estaba inconsciente, la lleve al otro lado de la casa, la puse en mi regazo y empecé a buscar de donde sangraba… Su cabeza! Mierda Reneesme que has hecho!?

Reneesme amor contestame, no me dejes, me lo prometiste , vamos Nessie, tienes que luchar, mira estoy al lado tuyo cubierto de sangre y no te muerdo, tu confiaste en mi, de que nunca te haría daño y mira lo que te han hecho, ese maldito perro!, vamos amor despierta- sollozaba diciendo esas palabras, me dolía verla así, su respiración se hacia corta.

Carlise, Edward! , por favor vengan!- pareciera como si estuviera llorando de verdad, mi Nessie se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. En eso llego Carlise, la tomo en brazos mientras veía como Edward y Emment sacaban a patadas a Jacob.

Carlise se llevo a Reneesme a una habitación, la reviso y hizo una mueca de dolor.

Esme tráeme gaza , alcohol , hilo y aguja tiene una abertura en la cabeza y esta sangrando mucho.- dijo impaciente y con ira- Enseguida y Esme desapareció .En un segundo estaban todos mirando a Nessie.

Bella estaba con cara de horror, creo que jamás pensó que Jacob iba a actuar de tal manera,

Carlise empezó a curar a Nessie pero seguía inconsciente, perdió un poco de sangre y su pierna ya estaba derecha, pero aun delicada.

Nessie se quejaba en sueños.

Alec- dijo en susurro y con dolor – Si bebe aquí estoy, despierta amor por favor no me dejes! – dije sollozando.

Al ver que pasaron 20 minutos y Nessie no despertaba, tome la decisión de darle mi parte a Jacob, no se puede quedar así, si le llega a pasar algo a Nessie no se lo perdonare a este perrucho, no viviré en paz hasta verlo hecho cenizas,! Es el momento perfecto, los demás se quedaran aquí con ella cuidándola y yo…

Yo te acompaño, no dejare que vayas solo- dijo Edward enfurecido se sumaba a mi plan. Yo solo asentí y salimos corriendo por la puerta en siguiendo el asqueroso olor a perro podrido.


	13. Castigo y Amenaza

Jacob POV

Yo… Yo no quise herirla, no venía a eso, venía a recuperarla, pero se me fue de las manos…** YO VENIA A MATAR AL MALDITO DE ALEC QUE ME LA QUITO!.** Y ahora la lastime, se quebró su pierna, y su cabeza sangraba, eres un estúpido Jacob.

Ya había llegado a casa de papa, en cuanto me vio me pregunto que sucedió.

-Hijo que diablos te ha pasado?, mira como vienes-.- dijo Billy con tono de papa preocupado, pero no se lo creía.

-Pelee con los Cullens, - dijo cabizbajo, de pronto empecé a llorar…

-Jacob que tienes porque lloras?. –_ahora si le podía creer, quizás necesito el abrazo de el ._

-Por pelear con Alec el novio de Nessie, y con toda la Familia, lastime a Reneesme, la lancé por una ventana y la atravesó papa!, se quebró una pierna y su cabeza sangraba! , le hice daño, que hare ahora, yo venía a recuperarla, a decirle que lo siento , no quise lastimarla de verdad, pero ahora tendrá motivos suficientes como para no querer verme mas!.- dije gritando y llorando aun mas fuerte.

-Jacob ella entenderá que no lo quisiste hacer en serio, pero no te preocupes todo tiene solución…- no lo deje terminar y me pare y me fui corriendo al bosque, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho…

Me fui sin rumbo conocido, si bien mi cuerpo estaba totalmente herido, sabía que no durarían por mucho, lo único que no iba a acabar luego eran mis lagrimas, aun no podía creer que lastime a la mujer que más he amado. Se que me imprime con Leah siento que no puedo dejarla de lado siento que la adoro, pero lo que siento por Nessie rompe todas las fronteras de la imprimación… es extraño, no encuentro la explicación a este sentimiento.

Ahora volví a mentir, volví a engañar, dije que no amaba a Leah ni mucho menos a mi pequeño Sam, que cada vez esta mas grande… Es demasiado el daño que le he hecho a Leah… pero Nessie es mía, es mi sol, es mi obsesión. Empece a caminar y me senté en la raíz de un gran árbol ahí me sentía bien…

-Te sientes bien? , como puedes decir eso maldito, si has dejado a mi hija inconsciente?- me grito Edward, _yo quede tan sorprendido de no haberlo escuchado venir, pero estaba tan concentrado reflexionando acerca de lo que había hecho que no tome atención._

-Edward yo… yo no quería, vamos tu sabes que no quería-

.No querías maldito mal nacido,! Pero lo hiciste, ahora mi Nessie esta inconsciente, perdió sangre y no sabemos cuándo despierte te parece poco? – Dijo… _ALEC! . que hace el aquí?_

-Yo te respondo- _interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward_- El es el novio de Reneesme, el ya no es Vulturi es un Cullen, están juntos hace varios meses, al fin ella vuelve a ser la misma de antes, al fin vuelve a reír! , desde que te fuiste ella no hacía nada más que llorar!, Ahora Alec es quien le da la felicidad, pero claro a ti no te basto con tenerla llorando todo el día por 3 meses?! , no tu Tenias que venir aquí, tenias que salirte con la tuya – no siguió más y se tiro encima mío.

Me empezó a ahorcar, _pero yo no iba a dejar que me matara, no hasta recuperar a Nessie._

-Ni en tus más profundos sueños Jacob Black!- me pego una patada que hizo que chocara contra un árbol, su cara de psicópata me dio miedo por primera vez.

- Alec! , - lo llamo .

-Así que Jacob Black , no sabes cuánto te odio, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarte aquí mismo, pero no lo hare, porque hay cosas que conversar aun.- me sonrió y empecé a sentir como mis sentidos se iban anulando, grite, agite mis brazos esperando alguna respuesta, estaba desesperado, me caí y sentí como el aire me faltaba. _Esto era peor de lo que alguna vez me imagine…_

-Alec basta, no gastes energía en un simple chucho como este, vamos nos, quizás Nessie ya despertó- dijo Edward corriendo a Alec a un lado.

-Si tienes razón- se me acerco al odio, ya podía oír, y ver pero no muy bien- Escúchame bien Lobito , no te acerques a Nessie , no vayas a la nuestra casa, mira que no somos los únicos que quieren hacer de ti un rico asado… Y agradece que vine con Edward porque o sino te hubiese matado en 3 segundos! - me tomo por el cuello, me mostro sus blancos colmillos, me gruño y me lanzo hacia la gran raíz del árbol que minutos antes me había parecido acogedora ahora simplemente era lo que me sostenía. Yo en respuesta solo pude quejarme tratar de gruñir, me quede inmóvil viendo cómo iban desapareciendo entre los árboles, yo solo me limite a llorar y dar un aullido que despertó a los pajaritos que estaban en los arboles durmiendo.


	14. Grandes Noticias

Esta mas que claro que los personajes son de mi amiga : _**stephanie meyer y que gracias a ella, yo hoy estoy realizando mi fic jajaja .**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________-**_

Nessie POV

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber gritado . _Jacob NO ¡!!_! , he ir a montarme arriba de su espalda y después sentí que vole y atravesé una ventana de ahí no supe mas, todo se volvió mas oscuro que la noche.

Me intentaba despertar pero sentía los parpados muy pesados, me dolia la cabeza y mi pierna la sentía un poco tiesa. Cuando al fin logre despertarme me movi un poco y capte que tenia mi pierna con vendas apretadísimas que apenas dejaban que la sangre que tenia circulara. En mi cabeza también había otra venda pero no se por que razón y tenia uno que otro corto en las manos.

-Mama? – pregunte al ver que estaba sola, - Nessie hija has despertado!

-Que me ha pasado, me duele todo, Donde esta Alec! , pregunte demasiada exaltada.

-Fueron a dar un pequeño paseo con tu papa. Te quebraste una pierna cuando caíste al vacio , ya esta mejor, Al momento de caer al suelo , te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, te hiciste una herida y perdiste sangre… mucha, pero ya veraz como estaras mejor.

-Ohh , y que ha pasado con Jacob? ,- _no se porque hice esa pregunta pero había estado inconsciente durante arto rato y quizás me habría perdido de algo._- El esta herido no se que tanto pero bien merecido se lo tiene, pero no hablemos de el, te duele algo , tienes hambre?

-De hecho, tengo mas hambre de lo normal..- me rei d emi comentario y mama también – Te ire a preparar algo.

Justo en ese momento por el umbral de la puerta venían entrando mi papa con Alec, tenían unas caras de muerte, _si que estan enojados con Jacob, pensé ._

-Asi es mi princesa, estamos furiosos, pero ya se pasara, dime como te sientes?.- dijo sobándome el pelo.- Ammm estoy bien solo que me molesta la pierna y tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza …-

-Ahah estaras bien- dijo dándome una dulce sonrisa de consuelo- Pero hay algo mas…. -Dije , cosa que tenso a Alec-

-Que tienes amor?...- dijo con tono muy preocupado…

-Tengo demasiada hambre ¡!! – prácticamente lo grite, y se comenzaron a reir.

-Veo que no estas tan mal , dijo Alec dándome un beso.

En eso papa se fue y solo quedamos yo y Alec,

-Ojala pudiese haber evitado todo esto Nessie, pero actuaste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de hacer nada!.

-Lo siento pero es que te iba a matar!, y yo que iba hacer sin ti? – dije haciendo el mismo puchero que hace mi tia Alice .

Alec me sonrio y me beso .

-Te dije que el único que podía hacer algo estúpido era yo, y tu me prometiste no hacer nada, y mira como estas! Reneesme Carlie Cullen te amo con todo mi ser y sere tu enfermero desde hoy . – Yo me rei ante aquel hecho,

parece excelente!, cuidaras de mi sueños?, pregunte un poco picara .

-Por siempre mi vida.

Entre eso apareció mi mama, con una gran bandeja de comida lo cual me puso aun mas feliz de lo que estaba.

-Al fin!. Ahora si me podre dormir tranquila,- los tres nos reimos y mi mama me ayudo a comer, mientras Alec me regaloneaba.

Edward POV

Habia pasado 4 meses desde la pelea con Jacob, el muy idiota no se ha aparecido desde entonces, creo que la amenaza de Alec lo dejo muerto de miedo.

Fui a hablar con el líder de la Manada de lo licántropos, Paul, quien me dijo que no sabia nada de Jacob que desde esa noche no había aparecido, pero anda lejos de los alrededores, eso me deja mas tranquilo.

Reneesme esta bien ahora, esta como si no hubiese pasado nada , ella y Alec salen todos los días a pasear, tienen un prado donde siempre se desahogan y expresan su amor… eso me inquieta algo… mi pequeña Nessie.

Escuche los pensamientos de Alec y estos me sorprendieron, el la amaba tanto que le pediría casarse!. _Diablos por un lado yo no quería, pero de una vez tenia que dejarla ir, además no se irían a algún lugar muy lejos de aquí…supongo. Pero se perfectamente que con Alec , Nessie estará a salvo, la ha protegido muy bien y eso me da mucha confianza en el._

-Bella, ven que te quiero contar algo- le dije a mi bella esposa, seguro se pondrá muy contenta.

-Que pasa Edward? , es Nessie esta bien?

-Sisisi ella esta bien, pero ahora te pondrás aun mas feliz .

Nos adentramos hacia el bosque, bien apartados de la casa, para que nadie escuchara…

-Lei los pensamiento de Alec hoy. . dije casi en un susurro..

-Ya y que pasa ¿ - pregunto con un tono de recelo.

-Ha tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Reneesme!

En cuanto lo dije, la sonrisa encantadora de mi Bella apareció

-Eso es increíble, si ellos se aman tanto tienen que hacerlo… hay Edward!.

-Que que paso?. Pregunte un tanto confuso, estaba feliz y ahora esta como alegando..?

-Nuestra pequeña Nessie crece tan rápido y ahora se convertirá en toda una mujer casada!.

-Si hay que aceptarlo aunque siempre creció muy rápido, quizás no estamos preparados para esto, pero ambos sabemos que Alec es el indicado para nuestra hija.

Nos miramos perplejos y nos besamos, nos hundimos en el amor, nos perdimos. Ahora nuestra hija se casara, será aun mas feliz , sin preocupaciones.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias a las niñas que me agregaron a favoritos!, tuve un gran problema para poder hacer la historia, pero ya el tema es pasado. Ojala sigan leyendo y me dejan reviws =) cualquir comentario o critica siempre sera bien recibida :).**

**Actualizare en cuanto pueda, lo mas probable es que sea mañana, si es que mi gran hermano no me quita el pc! **

**Se cuidan muchoooooooo =) **

**Camila :D  
**


	15. Solo nosotros dos

Alec POV

Con Nessie va todo a la perfección, cada día mas estamos mas enamorados, me sorprende siempre con algún encantador gesto humano que yo había olvidado, en cuanto a la familia están todos muy contentos con nuestra relación.

_Jacob… que hay de Jacob?_ , pues nada no sabemos mucho que digamos, Edward y yo hemos ido en buscas de respuestas con Paul y su manada y nos dicen que el ha vuelto con Leah y su pequeño hijo Sam…y ojala sea así, ya que estamos súper bien.

Hace dos días que sentimos su olor, andaba merodeando por la mansión Cullen, así que estamos todos alertas y con turnos de vigilancia. Antes de ayer Emment sorprendió a Jacob entre los jardines de la casa y como era de esperar lo saco a patadas. No se como se atreve a venir aquí después de todo lo que hiso, eso me extraña temo por que quiera llevarse a Nessie lejos de mi, lejos de su familia…

-Heey cielo, vamos a pasear al pueblo? – pregunto mi ángel caído del cielo.

-Por supuesto, mmm dime donde quieres ir?- mientras la abrazaba y juntábamos nuestras frentes y nunca separando nuestros ojos

-No se, donde tu vayas yo iré

-Bueno si es así, entonces vamos al cine, pasemos un día romántico a solas..

-Que buena idea!, pero tienes que pagar peaje- dijo jugando con su pie y agachando la mirada muy coquetona…

-Ah si y cual es?

-Darme un beso que haga que nunca me olvide de el!

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama.

Y le di un encantador beso, siempre me gustaba expresarle mis sentimientos en el momento que pudiera, por si algo malo llega a pasar… no se olvide que ella es la que hiso de mi un vampiro feliz.

Nessie POV

Con Alec quedamos en ir al cine esta tarde, estaba muy emocionada, hace tiempo que no iba al pueblo… o sea si pero con toda la familia, ahora es solo entre nosotros… _es como nuestra primera cita oficial._

Me dirigí a mi pieza, directo al closet, no sabia que ponerme, quiero que todo salga a la perfección y para completar eso… tengo que lucir preciosa para Alec. Como no tenia tantas ganas de vestirme sola, estaba un poco nerviosa, es como si fuera la primera vez que lo vi. _Mejor iré por Alice ella si sabra que ponerme- pensé._

-Alice!, necesito tu ayuda!!- grite desde mi pieza de a seguro que me habrá escuchado.

-Que? Que pasa!?- _y si que lo hizo llego como un relámpago._

-Okey, siéntate esto es importante para mi y necesito de tu ayuda- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Hoy saldré con Alec al cine, estoy súper nerviosa y no se que ponerme, me siento como si recién estuviéramos empezando a salir!, y quiero que todo resulte bien y sorprenderlo.

-Haaaaay que amor, por supuesto que te ayudo sobrina preferida!. Haber que tenemos aquí- dijo ella husmeando mi closet, - Perfecto! Esto te pondrás- dijo con una sonrisa en la carita, puso la ropa elegida sobre la cama, habían unos jens pitillos negros muy bonitos , una blusa color verde que tenia unas terminaciones espectaculares y por ultimo unas botas largas que le hacía juego con la blusa, y por ultimo un bléiser apretado.

-Mira con estos pantalones resaltaras todas tus curvas y también con la blusa- _y si que resaltaría era todo pegadísimo al cuerpo!_- se que te gusta el color verde y este es preciso resaltara tu color de piel y el rosa perfecto de tus mejillas…! Ojala no te caigas como Bella con las botas.

-Espero lo mismo, no se que tan torpe podría llegar a ser con esas cosas asesinas de pies! – _eran gigantes creo que llegare a ser del porte de Alec_- No seas llorona, ven vamos, báñate , y enseguida ven aquí que hay que ponerte como una princesa para tu príncipe azul.

Yo me reí ante ese comentario y me fui corriendo al baño, estaba emocionada por esta cita, asi que me propuse tener toda la voluntad posible!.

-Ya estoy lista!,.

-Haay si como no, aun te falta mucho pequeña, ven ponte la ropa.

Después de ponerme la ropa Alice me sentó dándole la espalda al espejo, dijo que quería sorprenderme cuando me diera vuelta, _jajaj mi tía y sus cosas , la quiero mucho!._

-Estas divina, de seguro Alec se le caerá la baba cuando te vea – las dos nos reímos, me pare y mire al espejo, la chica reflejada no puedo ser yo, es que Alice era una diosa, me dejo como una muñeca, la ropa, el maquillaje todo encajaba perfecto.

-Por dios Alice, eres estupenda, mira como estoy!.... pero crees que le guste?

-Que?! – casi se callo de espaldas cuando dije eso- Como que no le va a gustar, se enamorara mas de ti! , y si no le gusta que?, lo importante es que le gustara aun mas cuando otros chicos te vean y el se ponga celoso. – rio de una manera malvada y me uní,

Definitivamente esta seria una gran salida!, amo tanto a Alec que sorprenderlo todos los días me hacia feliz, y ahora esto me supera. Y lo que me hacia aun mas feliz es que _solo somos nosotros dos._

_______________________________________________________________________

**Ojala les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que hoy ando un poco cansada, llegue casi recien de danza... tengo presentacion este proximo martes 27 asi que ensayamos muchisimo!**

**Nuevamente le doy las gracias a las personas que me han agregado a historias favoritas y alertas... se agradece mucho y como siempre cualquier critica o consejo es bien recibida.**

**Kithy!!! gracias a tu historia me inspire en hacer la mia, y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, sabes que amo la tuya jejeje. y tbn gracias por el review :D**

**Se cuidan mucho! hoy tratare subir otros capitulos aparte de este o por ultimo dejarlos listo para subirlos luegos..**

**Camila :D  
**


	16. Anillos de amor

Edward POV

Reneesme saldrá hoy al cine con Alec, si bien me preocupa, solo quiero que sean felices.

-Edward podemos hablar – Dijo Alec con un tono serio.

-Si dime que pasa?- le dije mientras salíamos de la casa a dar un paseo por ahí.

-Se que me has leído la mente y que te has enterado que quiero proponerle matrimonio a Nessie…- _wooow no se como se dio cuenta pero si estaba en lo correcto._

-Pues si, y me alegro mucho ,sabes bien que yo te he apoyado en todo y esto no será la excepción .

-Mira …- me dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, eran los anillos de compromiso. Eran realmente hermosos , los dos eran de oro puro. En la parte superior había una "R" gravada con diamantes, seguida de una "&" de diamantes negros y después una "A" con diamantes al igual que la inicial de Nessie, por dentro estaba gravado: _" te amare hoy, mañana y para siempre" _Los dos eran igual de hermosos yo me sentía sumamente feliz, nunca pensé que este dia iba a llegar y miren ahora lo estoy viviendo es simplemente asombroso.

-Wooow Alec son hermosos, de seguro le encantaran – dije con una sonrisa en la cara que nadie me la podía quitar.

-Eso espero, estaba pensando en proponérselo hoy, ya que vamos al cine y estaremos solos, encuentro que es el momento perfecto… pero para eso tengo que saber si me apoyas.- dijo un poco asustado a mi respuesta.

-Yo feliz, quien mas que tu hace a mi hija tan feliz? Solo tu, déjame decirte que te apoyare mucho, y que Bella también lo hará , estaré orgulloso de tenerte como yerno Alec.

-Gracias Edward tu sabes lo muy importante que es esto para mi.

Alec POV

Después de nuestra conversación me sentía realmente feliz, todo esta mejor cada dia. _Que estará haciendo Nessie que se demora tanto?- pensé_

-Alice la esta arreglando- dijo Edward entre risas ahí entendí que la debe estar dejando hermosa, pero_ pobre de mi futura esposa-pensé y rei ._

Mientras la esperaba ya muy ansioso de verla, sentí su bello aroma, me di vuelta y ahí estaba, tan deslumbrante como siempre. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillos negros junto a una blusa color verde que se le veía maravillosa y botas que combinaban con su blusa, es su mano llevaba un bléiser por si se ponía helado y un pequeño bolso. Iba bajando las escaleras sin apartar su vista de la mina y sonriéndome.

En el salón estaban todos, mirándola expectantes ante su belleza.

-Nessie… est… estas muy hermosa- _no puedo tartamudear mas! Ni aunque fuera un humano…_

-Gracias Alec, nos vamos?- me pregunto mi futura mujer, _diablos estoy muy nervioso.._

-Tranquilo todo estará bien…- me dio un golpe en el hombro Edward dándome apoyo moral.

-Y adonde van los tortolitos?,- pregunto Emment

-Vamos al cine – me apresure al contestarle, tome la mano de Nessie y nos fuimos. Edward me presto su volvo, asi que no nos demoramos mucho en llegar.

-Al fin llegamos amor- me dijo mi dulcinea .

-Si, dime que película quieres ver, hay románticas, de terror o si prefieres comedia.

-Ammm, esa de terror me llama la atención- _y si que daba miedo solo el puro poster que estaba colgado promocionando, daba escalofríos._

-Yo fui a comprar las cabritas y una bebida, y algunos chocolates si solo comera ella – me rei internamente , mientras ella hacia la fila para entrar.

Cuando entramos a la sala estaba un poco llena, había hartos chicos, que empezaron a mirar a mi Nessie, y si ahora maldigo a Alice por ponerla tan linda para mi pero no quiero que otros la vean.

-Heeey preciosa- dijo un tipo asqueroso, Nessie le quedo mirando y tenia los ojos como platos

-Que te pasa idiota!- le dije muy molesto

-Y quien eres tu para llamarme idiota, pequeño palido?- _okey hay que aceptarlo este tipo me saco de mis casillas!_

-Soy su novio asi que ve mejorando tus palabras si no quieres tener problemas!!. – le grite.

-Alec basta, para que desperdiciar tiempo en gente como el- me miro fijamente y mi cuerpo solo reacciono cuando me beso y me calmo, nos sentamos bien lejos de ese tipo, aun seguía enojado.

-Vamos Alec , cambia esa cara fea por la hermosa que me enamora cada vez que la veo, por favor- hiso ese puchero que me mata .

-Te amo Reneesme.-

-y yo a ti Alec.

Nessie POV

Estábamos en el cine con Alec viendo una película de horror, al entrar a la sala tuvimos un pequeño percance con un tipo que me subió el ego de una forma asquerosa , Alec se enfureció, pensé lo peor, pero nada sucedió. La verdad es que me encanto verlo celoso, esa forma tan posesiva que tenia hacia mi me hacia sentir segura, incluso me dieron ganas de reírme, pero me sentí muy bien cuando me defendió.

La película ya estaba por terminar, Alec estaba riéndose de todo mientras yo cada vez mas me hundía en el asiento y me pegaba contra el, incluso salte varias veces y grite, acto que a mi cielo le dio mas risa. Cuando termino la película salimos casi de los últimos tomados de la mano, íbamos caminando hacia el auto cuando Alec tomo otro rumbo, no sabia donde íbamos yo solo me limite a seguirlo.

-Alec para donde vamos-? pregunte la verdad no tenia idea de donde estábamos, llegamos a un parque con una pileta hermosa y era gigante!, tenia luces rosas, amarillas y verdes jugando entre medio, era perfecto. Habia poca gente en donde estábamos eso lo hacia mas acogedor.

-Te gusta?.- _me pregunto mi dios,!_

-Pues obvio, es hermoso… - cerre los ojos para sentir como el viento traía el agua a mi cara , era como la brisa del mar… era simplemente todo hermoso.

-Reneesme?- _wooow no siempre me llama por mi nombre completo,_ abri los ojos de golpe y me gire al verlo, enseguida me sorprendi, el estaba arrodillado con una caja abierta entre sus manos y con dos anillos de … _matrimonio?!_

-Alec..- le alcance a decir mientras una lagrima corria por mi rostro.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen… te casarías conmigo?

_Dios santo nunca imagine que este dia llegaría, estaba tan emocionada que apenas tuve el aliento de contestarle altiro._

-Alec .. dios por supuesto que si! , - y me lance a sus brazos que con gusto me recibieron y nos dimos un beso apasionado, mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, era lagrimas de amor de felicidad!

Cuando nos apartamos Alec, saco un anillo, eran tan lindos, los dos eran iguales, me lo puso en mi mano izquierda y lo beso, me toco a mi y se lo puse, y le di un beso en la boca para concretar nuestro compromiso. Los anillos eran maravillosos, eran de oro puro y en la parte superior salían nuestras iníciales hechas con diamantes y al medio había una "&" , de diamantes negros.

-Te amo Alec, jamás pensé estar en esta posición, ahora que tu seras mi esposo, no puedo ser mas feliz!, soy tan afortunada de tenerte.

-Nessie yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida, jamás te dejare sola, nunca!, me has hecho el vampiro mas feliz de este mundo… gracias.

-Porque lo dices?- _me sorprendió eso no sabia porque me daba las gracias…_ - Por ser como eres, porque todos los días me sorprendes con cosas nuevas, porque todos los días me siento mas enamorado de ti y porque se que jamás estaremos separados.

Ha eso nos dimos un beso, Alec elevo por los aires, me sentía la mujer mas afortunada de tener a Alec, todo iba de maravilla.

Nos fuimos al auto, estábamos tan contentos… que queríamos llegar pronto con la familia y darles la nueva noticia!.

_________________________________________________________

**Haaay que emocion si se van a casar estos tortolitos u.u, ya vienen mas sorpresas se pone mas bueno ahora, mi imaginacion esta a 1000 por hora jejejej.**

**Espero que les guste; de verdad lo tuve que escribir de nuevo porque no se me guardo..., hoy hice solo 2 capituloe este y el anterior. Creo que no actualizare hasta el lunes... teng pruebas y el martes presentacion. asi que nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludoos y cuidence!  
**


	17. Hechos importantes

Nessie POV

Ya íbamos de vuelta a casa, estaba tan feliz, ya no hay preocupaciones de que nos pueda pasar algo o especialmente a mi, todo va tomando su curso… ni yo aun me lo puedo creer, dentro de poco nos casaremos. Si bien es cierto aun no hemos puesto fecha no creo que sea muy luego. Y si que mi familia estará feliz pero la mas contenta será mi Tía Alice, me raptara para comprar las cosas… _eso será un gran castigo- pensé._

-Te gustaría que Alice se haga cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra boda… lo digo porque se que querrá y si se lo decimos nosotros se pondrá aun mas feliz… - le comente a Alec, _yo pienso que es una buena idea._

-Me encantaría, aunque nos secuestrara- puso cara de pánico acto que yo me reí de el.- Si nos raptara amor, pero todo saldrá precioso!

-Así es, amor- me beso en los labios y me sonrió.

Ya estábamos solo a kilómetros de nuestra casa… _que pensaran todos?, apuesto a que llegare y Alice tendrá una sonrisa gigante, debe haber tenido un visión… ojala no se lo haya comentado a nadie aun, quiero que sea sorpresa._

-Nos casaremos en 1 mes. Te parece bien amor? – pregunto mi dios sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Woooow, aunque es un poco apresurado, pero-

-Si no quieres que sea tan luego fijamos otra fecha dentro de… no se quizás 2 o 3 meses más.- dijo con un tono triste al cual me reí fuertísimo- De que te ríes? No dije nada chistoso.- _ahora se enojo jajaa._

-Por dios Alec, es que ni siquiera me dejaste terminar y ya te enojas. Prefiero casarme cuando antes contigo, ser tu mujer… para que perder más tiempo?, si lo único que quiero ser es tu bella mujer y tu mi protector por siempre- le dije sonriéndole para luego besar sus suaves labios.

Llegamos a casa, entramos tomados de las manos, todos se giraron al vernos y si Alice tenia una gran sonrisa y papa…_ papa también?_ _Quien te contó papa? Oooh déjame adivinar leíste la mente de mi tía… intruso.- le grite mentalmente lo ultimo no puede ser mas copuchento._

-No hija no hice eso- le mire con cara de total confusión; acto seguido miro a Alec – _Que? Alec te dijo?_- Por supuesto, me pidió tu mano, es lo que corresponde no? .

Mire a Alec muy sorprendida, nunca me imagine eso, o sea quizás papa lo hubiese podido descubrir leyéndole la mente pero nunca pensé que Alec pediría a escondidas mi mano. Es emocionante.

-Bueno familia tengo unas maravillosas noticias que darles- dije muy contenta.

-Que hiciste enana?- comento Emment . _porque siempre me decía eso? Ni aunque fuera manitos de hacha._

-La verdad es que yo hice algo- respondió sigilosamente Alec y me guiño un ojito- Explícate bien Alec que no estamos entendiendo. se burlo Rose.

-Nessie y yo… nos casaremos!- **Prácticamente lo grito a los 7 vientos!.**

-Que? – respondió mama – mi Nessie se casa! ,- corrió hacia mi me abrazo y me dijo que no podía sentirse mas orgullosa de mi.

Después de muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, los hombres de la casa se quedaron hablando con Alec, _quizás que cosas le estén diciendo a mi pobre cielo – pensé._ Mientras que las mujeres me preguntaban como pasó todo, y que querían todos los detalles.

-Y para cuando tienen fecha? – Pregunto Jazz.- Dentro de un mes – respondí muy alegre.

-Alice – dijo Alec acercándose a mi y tomándome de la mano- Nessie y yo queríamos preguntarte si acaso quieres encargarte de la boda… claro si es quieres.

-Que?, por supuesto que quiero!, que hermoso, se casaran, les prometo que tendrán la mejor boda de todo el tiempo., pero… - se quedo pensando..- Pero que – dije un poco impaciente – Tendrán que colaborar en todo, me explico hay que comprar muchas cosas!, Nessie es tu boda y no puedes decir que no, tengo que comprar mucho, vestirlas a todas y sobre todo a ustedes!- miro con el ceño fruncido a cada uno de los hombres.

-No nos mires así Alice, no somos muñecos- dijo Jasper con cara de perro asustado.

-Créanme que ahora si lo serán – rió malvadamente.

Bella POV

Han pasado exactamente 3 días desde que nos enteramos que Nessie se casara con Alec. Estoy muy contenta por ellos…. Pero mi tesoro se va, no dejare que se vaya o quizás no lo hagan solo se Irán por aquí. Tengo que hablar de esto con Edward.

Me la imagino caminando hacia el altar, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con una gran cola, peinada con un moño o quizás todos sus rizos igual, o quizás que le ponga Alice… y Alec se vera hermoso, a el en este ultimo tiempo ya lo quiero como un hijo, debe ser mi súper instinto maternal, hemos reído juntos, luchado, de todo como una gran familia. Es lindo ver que donde hay amor todo está bien.

-Edward, hay algo que me inquieta- le dije al amor de mi vida.

-Es nessie? – _como adivina si ni siquiera le estoy abriendo mi escudo para que lea mi mente._- Amm si , es que ahora que se casa tu…. Tu piensas que el se la llevara, digo a vivir a otro lado le…. Lejos de aquí, de nosotros?- realmente me frustraba pensar en todo esto pero el era el único que me podía responder o por lo menor tranquilizarme.

-No se irán a ni un lugar que no sea este, Alec lo sabe muy bien ni siquiera ha pensado en otro lugar, solo pensó que estaría bien comprarse una casa, o construirla con ayuda de nosotros, como lo que hizo Esme cuando nació Nessie.

-Creo que eso sería una gran idea, ya sabes nuestra hija creció y querrá tener mas privacidad… ella tiene derecho saber lo que es tener una casa, no siempre podrá depender de nosotros… aunque eso quisiera- reí _aun no podía aceptar que ya mi bebe, aparte de ser el vivo reflejo mío, se vaya a casar._

Me fui a su habitación para hablar con ella, para que sepa que cuenta con su mamá. Toque la puerta no se escuche respuesta así que entre y ahí estaba durmiendo escuchando música de piano era una de las cosas con que mas fácilmente se dormía. Le acaricié el pelo sin querer se despertó y se acuno contra mi pecho, esa manía la tenia desde bebe, es muy regalona.

-Heeey dormilona, no crees que ya has dormido mucho?- se quejo y abrió sus par de chocolates y tenia un brillo especial, si que estaba contenta.

-Solo me relajaba, estoy nerviosa, aunque falte mucho.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Que falta mucho?, eso mismo decía yo y los días se me pasaron volando, ya veraz que te pasará lo mismo a ti.

-Mamá, que se siente ser mujer ya casada, que se siente estar caminando al altar?, a ti te dio mucho nervio?.- pregunto un tanto preocupada, _los nervios se la están comiendo viva._

-La verdad, si estaba muy ansiosa, cuando iba caminando al altar no me pude sentir mas amada, toda la familia estaba allí, me sentía completa y cuando ya estábamos casados sentí un nervio en mi estómago, puras maripositas… es lo mejor que me paso y después llegaste tu, mi vida se completo aun mas, tengo una gran familia que adoro con mi vida eterna.

Mi hija solo limito a sonreírme y puso su manito en mi mejilla y me mostró todo lo que sentía, todos sus recuerdos y ella esperaba ser igual de feliz que yo y Edward.

-Y así será mi princesa.. te lo prometo.- se quedo dormida y aun tenía su mano en mi mejilla, vi todos sus sueños.

Eran mas parecidos a recuerdos, la primera vez que vio a Alec siendo una bebe, los juegos, cuando dijo mamá por primera vez.- borrón – colores, paisajes - borrón- Un perro salvaje entra a su habitación, se convierte en humano, no se le veía bien aun su cara, es parecida a la de… Jacob!, borrón .- se queja, una lagrima sale por su carita- colores, yo, Edward, Alec, la familia en si.- colores y su corazón late normal, ahora no sueña nada.

La acomodé sin despertarla y la tape con una cobija. Salí aterrada de su habitación, mi cara de horror no me la quitaba nadie, si bien hace tiempo no tenia una premonición, su don nuevo solo le avisa de cosas importantes quizás cosas que a ella le importen. Tengo que contárselo a Edward.

-Edward, ven te necesito- dije en un susurro que el solo podía oír.

-Bella estas bien? – me pregunto al ver mi cara.

-Ven te mostrare algo.- prolongue mi escudo hasta que el estuviera adentro y le mostré mentalmente todo lo que paso con nuestra hija.

-Jacob… seguramente se enterará de la boda de Reneesme y la intentara secuestrar.

-No podemos dejar que pase esto. Edward que vamos hacer no podemos decirlo, o sino Alec podría hacer algo, o Nessie quizás para evitar sufrimiento se vaya no se!.

Enseguida fuimos a decirles a todos lo que pasa, hay que tener mas cuidado, no decidimos no contarles puesto que podría ser peligroso.

-Jacob intentará secuestrar a Nessie para que no se case.- dijo secamente Edward a toda la familia. Nadie pudo decir nada, no sabían que decir prácticamente.- Así que les pido que estén alertas, Alice si ves algo nos informas de inmediato, estaremos haciendo rondas de vigilancia por las noches, nos turnaremos, y Alec, no te preocupes nada malo pasara.

-Pero Nessie tuvo una premonición, eso quiere decir que si pasará, paso cuando me vio llegar y aquí estoy, paso cuando soñó con lo Jacob cuando llegó y así fue.- dijo fríamente y con pena en sus ojos.

-Si pero tienes que recordar que Nessie tuvo la premonición y aun no sabíamos que tan ciertas eran, hasta que Alice tuvo una visión que no era totalmente igual a la de ella. Alice no puede ver el futuro cuando Nessie esta cerca ni mucho menos cuando Jacob lo esta.- dijo Jasper, después de su comentario todos nos mirábamos sin hacer nada.

-Bueno, será mejor que no le digamos nada a Nessie, hasta saber que tan cierto es que Jacob este planeando secuestrarla, la pondrá muy nerviosa y cuando eso pasa, ella actúa al revés, hace todo lo contrario que debería como- me interrumpió Edward- Ir directamente con Jacob para que no nos pase nada a ni uno de nosotros, así que por favor no hagan indirectas ni actúen raro, solo compórtense como siempre y si pasa algo solo digan que están ansiosos por la boda.

Después de asentir a las órdenes de Edward, cada uno siguió con sus cosas, Alice, Rose, Esme y yo salimos a cazar y aprovechamos de dar unas cuantas vueltas por ahí para ver si encontrábamos rastros de Jacob. Nos sorprendió mucho lo que encontramos, vimos a Leah con un niño y Jacob en la Push.

-El debe ser Sam, el hijo de ellos- dijo Rose con un acento algo pesado.

-Si que esta grande- dijo Alice sorprendida- Y es igual a su padre- comentó Esme

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo acá… no entiendo mucho la premonición de Nessie- dijo Alice algo confusa.

-Yo creo que ya tengo una teoría- dije y todas se giraron para verme y escucharme- Pienso que la razón de que Jacob no haya venido a nuestra casa, se debe a que esta Leah y su hijo Sam Lo mantienen ocupado, entonces eso quiere decir que el muy pronto se enterara de que Nessie se casará dentro de unas cuantas semanas, y sin importarle Leah ni su hijo, vendrá de noche a llevársela, así nadie de su manada se daría cuenta.

Todas me quedaron mirando marcando aun ocupado, q_ue a caso no puedo tener una teoría algo rara pero puede ser no?._

-Que?... piensan que quizás esté equivocada?- pregunte para poder romper el incómodo silencio.

-No Bella!, todo lo contrario- me dijo Alice abrazándome- Tienes toda la razón hija- me dijo Esme con tono maternal .

-Wooow, nunca hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo dices tiene mucho sentido. Leah debe llevar harto tiempo aquí- dijo Rose con cara de pensativa, la cual cambio para darme un gran sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa y le contemos a todos por separados tu teoría así Nessie no se dará cuenta de que le estamos ocultando algo- Dijo Alice y tenia toda la razón.

-Entonces cada uno se encarga de su pareja- dijo Rose- y tu te encargas de que Edward le diga a Alec- me dijo Esme., yo solo asentí y empezamos a correr a velocidad vampírica. _Maldito seas Jacob no dejaré que te interponga entre Alec y Nessie, ella tiene derecho a tener un esposo, tal como tu tienes a Leah… gritaba mentalmente y lo maldecía una y otra vez._

_________________________________________________________

**Estoy odiando cada vez mas a Jacob jejeje, bueno las cosas son como son no más. Hoy me alcanzo un tiempito y pude hacer este capitulo. Quize hacer un POV de Bella y ahi sale todo lo que siente cuando se entera de que Nessie se casa u.u , bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que ahora si que si nos leeremos hasta la otra semana.**

**Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a historias favoritas y alertas ;), se agradece mucho.**

**Ahora me voy porque acompañare a mi hermana a comprar y de ahi vamos al Mcdonald's jajajaja que rico. Se cuidan queridas!**

**Camila :D  
**


	18. Planes

Bella POV

Después de que todas las mujeres de la casa analizáramos mi súper teoría… nos las arreglamos para contarles a nuestros amores.

Carlise me apoyo y me encontró la razón. Emment se burlo de mi dijo que hace tiempo no me veía tan concentrada en algo, mientras yo me avergonzaba mentalmente.

Jasper dudo, pero me apoyo dijo que tenía mucho sentido y Edward y Alec… no dijeron mucho creo que se quedaron estudiándola, mientras Alec le preguntaba cosas mentalmente ya que Edward solo asentía.

-Bueno entonces que vamos hacer, Alec se llevó Nessie para que nosotros pudiéramos planear algo.- Dije con tono de una madre desesperada, rápidamente Edward se dio cuenta y me abrazo.

-Alice tienes noticias?- pregunto Carlise- Si, Nessie y Alec han tomado la decisión de casarse el 24 – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-O sea dentro de 5 días… tenemos que actuar rápido- dijo Jasper.

-Lo mejor será hacer las rondas de vigilancia como siempre durante 3 días, luego los 2 últimos días las hacemos mas extensas, sobre todo por las noches…- Dijo Alice

-Espera Alice,- dije con la voz entre cortada- me estás diciendo que la premonición de Nessie es cierta?- _no lo podía creer, tenía la esperanza que Alice con una visión nos calmara.._

-Si… bueno hasta el momento porque no he tenido una nueva visión, solo he tenido una que es bien parecida por lo mismo digo que los dos últimos días la vigilancia sea mas cuidadosa.

-Entonces eso haremos… está decidido. Haremos lo siguiente- _demandó mi bello dios_.- En los tres días Alice, Rose, Bella, mantendrán ocupada a Nessie con las cosas de las compras y todo eso de novia, Esme se encargara de ella cuando este en la casa, pero no estarás sola, estaremos todos por aquí- le dijo al ver la expresión de Esme cuando le dijo eso.. se vio aterrada.-

Los hombres haremos turnos en los atardeceres y también mientras cazamos. Alec estará con ella en los primeros días después nos turnaremos. Hay que tratar de hacerlo de la manera menos notoria para que ella no se dé cuenta.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo muy calmado Jasper.

Aunque no se note mucho o el no lo haga notar, Jasper siempre andaba preocupado de Nessie, ya que por ella el se puede controlar cada vez más delante de otros humanos. Y esta situación lo hacía tensarse de una forma extraña incluso a veces no se controlaba y en vez de mandarnos oleadas de tranquilidad compartía con nosotros su incomodidad.

Alice en cambio trataba de verse siempre bien, en el sentido que si nosotros la vemos, no la encontremos preocupada. Rose y Emment, estaban muy alertas incluso Emment ha dejado un poco de lado su Play Station. Esme siempre le cocinaba a Nessie con una gran sonrisa que no le podía llegar a los ojos y Carlise… trataba de darle charlas sobre algunos libros o preguntarle lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza.

Pero Alec… esta tan mal, se le nota desde lejos, aparte de estar nervioso por la boda, en la situación que se encuentra ahora es peor. Había tomado la decisión de retrasar la boda, pero como no quisimos decirle nada a mi hija no se pudo concretar lo que quería Alec.

Nessie POV

Con Alec decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por nuestro prado favorito. Lo notaba distante o quizás muy nervioso, supongo que debe ser por la boda ó quizás por mi premonición… y estoy totalmente segura que es por eso… no soy tan tonta, por más que traten de disimularlo no pueden. _Para ser vampiros actúan muy mal jejej._

-Alec no te preocupes nada me pasara, nada nos pasará- dije rompiendo el silencio que se estaba formando mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro prado.

-De que me estás hablando Nessie?- pregunto incrédulo…

- Se que estas preocupado por mi sueño, pero amor eso no tiene que cumplirse… sabes bien que pronto seremos la pareja recién casada más feliz!- dije depositando un suave beso, vi como se calmo.

- Estaba pensando… si quieres casarte dentro de 5 días más?.. dijo ms que nervioso.

- De verdad!, me encanta,! **Te amooooooooooo!**

- Yo también te amo Reneesme .

Nos dimos un gran beso, nos perdimos en nuestro amor, no nos dimos cuenta cuando el atardecer se hacía apreciar. Nuestros ojos no dejaron de amarse por ni un segundo.

Es hora de que regresemos- me dijo con tono calmado.

Te amo- & yo a ti mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa, pase a comer algo, estaba hambrienta. Note un poco de tensión en la casa, incluso estaba demasiado en silencio, _mi tio Emment no estaba gritando, Alice no daba saltitos, Jasper no estaba calmando a Alice, estaba quieto mirando por la ventana, mi abuelo estaba con las manos en la cabeza, Rose estaba acostada?, diablos esto esta mal… mi abuela estaba cocinando como siempre pero sin ganas… mi mama estaba mirando directo a papa y el estaba concentrado en Alec quien tenia una postura rara._

-Que les pasa a todos ustedes?- rompi el silencio todo se giraron al verme .

-Nada cariño, es que no nos acostumbramos a que te vayas a casar.- dijo mi madre simulando que se le caía una lágrima, yo reí solamente.

-Es hora de dormir sobrina- dijo Alice- mañana sufriras mi ira por compras!- dio brinquitos y yo solo corri donde Alec.

Subimos a mi habitación, fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme los dientes. Cuando regrese Alec estaba acostado en la cama simulando que dormía, me reí al ver tal escena.

-Con quien sueñas mi angelito?- dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Con un ángel que pronto será mi mujer,- dijo abriendo los ojos en seco y fijándolos en los míos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, me quede dormida rápidamente escuchando como Alec me decía : _" No te preocupes yo estaré contigo siempre y esto luego acabará."_


	19. De compras

Alec POV

Mientras mi futura mujer, dormía, la deje durmiendo un ratito sola para ir hablar con Edward. Me conto sobre los planes de vigilancia y me parecieron muy buenos. Nessie estaba con Bella en ese momento así que el tarado de Jacob no puede entrar. _Me pregunto si Leah sabrá lo que trama el padre de su hijo?, no puede existir un perro más enfermo mental que este… pensé-_ Edward rió ni me di cuenta que me estaba leyendo la mente.

-Lo dudo Alec,- me respondió mu suegro- Jacob ha aprendido a mentir de una manera que siempre parece que es verdad todo lo que sale de su hocico.

-Eso es muy malo… tiene más posibilidades de venir por Nessie sin que nadie de su manada se entere- respondí algo agitado.

-Si eso es cierto, pero no somos tan tontos como para no darnos cuenta cuando un lobo se acerca a nuestra casa.

Fui a dar un paseo y ver si alguien andaba rondando por ahí. Por suerte no encontré nada. Aproveche de saciar mi sed. Ataque como si fueran un par de pollos a dos pumas, mis favoritos…. Me di vueltas por hartos lados. _Es hora de volver, Nessie debe estar por despertar, pensé-_

Fui corriendo, y me fui directo a su pieza y ahí estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido.

-Donde diablos te fuiste toda la mañana?- dijo enojada.

-Nessie fui a cazar y a pasear un rato…- _soy un idiota._

-No pude dormir bien, tu no estabas y me queje mucho… según mama.- dijo tirándose nuevamente a la cama.

-Lamento mucho oír eso, mas aun que sufrirás…- me reí. Se incorporo rápidamente y me miro.

-De que me estás hablando?- dijo con miedo

-Por que hoy saldremos de compras!- dijo Alice quien estaba entrando por la puerta dando brinquitos.

-Que?!., no Alice hoy no, dormí mal y …- no la dejo continuar su tia.

-No me vengas con cosas, saldremos a comprar si o si!. Tu me prometiste poner todo de tu parte para que la boda fuera lo mejor y ahora me esta diciendo que no quieres ir a comprar todas las cosas que necesita una bella novia?!- prácticamente le grito Alice yo solo me reía.

-Tú no te rías, todo esto es por tu culpa- me dijo mi angel

-Ya ya ya , basta, Reneesme Carlie Cullen, te vas directo a la ducha, te vistes bonita, desayunas y nos vamos!

-Puedo ir?.-

-Por supuesto que … NO!, como se te ocurre. Haaay estos niños!- dijo Alice irritada

-Creo que tu día va a ser _"algo"_ agotador.- dije riéndome cada vez más fuerte- Si como no- _se giro sin darme un beso?_ La laje de un brazo y la atraje hacia mi y le di un beso rico.

-Me perdonas?- le dije con cara de perrito abandonado.- Si creo que si.

Nessie POV

Luego de salir de la ducha, fui a tomar desayuno tal como lo había dicho mi Tia Alice.

-Ya Alice estoy lista!- le grite para que no fuéramos luego, quería estar con Alec a la vuelta.

-Esta bien, pero no te quejes después!.

Me acerque donde Alec y lo abraze muy fuerte.

-Tranquila mi Ness, si no vas a volver muerta- estallo en risas, cosa que para mi no fue nada de gracioso.

-Reza para que aquí sea, no querrás ser viudo antes de casarte o si?.- _ja! Me lo esperaba se le salió la sonrisa de su cara._

-No!, ni lo sueñes. – Se giro a ver a Alice- Prometeme traerla entera de vuelta por favor.

-Haaay Alec no seas tan sentimental, no compraremos tantas cosas- dijo muy tranquila.

-SI COMO NO!- todos dijeron a coro, yo solo me reí al verle la cara de Alice, salió de la casa indignada.

-Te amo Nessie,- y yo a ti mi cielo.

Le di un beso gigante para que se acordara de mi el resto del dia. Con Alice me quedaba un largo día de compras.

Pasamos por muchas tiendas, donde me compro cosas como ropa de verano para la luna de miel… aunque aun no sabíamos donde iríamos Alice dijo que siempre hay que tener, a veces puede hacer falta. Me compro 4 bikinis!. Uno era negro entero, el segundo era verde esmeralda pero la parte de abajo era una pantaletas. El tercero era uno rojo pasión con líneas negras y el ultimo uno rosa muy sencillo.

Tambien compramos zapatos, algunos pantalones, vestidos, poleras. Definitivamente hoy fue el dia de compras para la luna de miel.

Pasamos a una tienda de novias, espectacular, yo me le quede mirando por casi 3 horas.-

-Nessie deja de babosear, estas mojando el piso!- me grito Alice-

-Alice pasemos por favor mira estos vestido!s.- le suplique

-No nonono, mañana pasaremos , hoy fue todo para la luna de miel, mañana seguiremos y pasaremos pero hoy no.

-Alice ya estamos aquí yo quiero entrar!

-No Reneesme!, no quiero que para el dia de tu boda tengas unas ojeras imposibles de sacar!- chillo aun mas fuerte.

-Esta bien. Ya vamos, quiero ver a Alec.

-Haay si como no pequeña enamorada.

Hasta que nos fuimos si que estaba cansada, no pude ver los vestidos o sea tampoco elegi uno pero para mi eran todos hermosos.

_Mañana será otro día_


	20. Eterno segundo dia de compras

Nessie POV

Cuando llegamos a casa lo único que hice fue acostarme directo en el primer sillón que vi. Dormi como por 4 horas allí Ni Jasper ni mi papa estaban, seguramente andan cazando.

-Vamos cariño, estas cansadísima!- me dijo mi novio

-Ni te imaginas como!- mientras me acomodaba en su pecho

--Pobre de mi cielo- dijo me Alec – NO te preocupes Alec Mañana por la tarde te toca a ti!- grito Alice.

Que?!, no Alice yo me compro todo en serio no es necesario.

-No si lo es, además no me cuesta nada!- riéndose y mi Alec casi lloraba u.u

Me quede dormida tal y como estaba , me di cuenta de que Alec esta vez no se movio de mi lado, eso me gusto. Soñe con el y el dia de nuestra boda!., fue tan emocionante, esta vez si fue un sueño no fue premonición… creo.

--Buenos días pequeña dormilona- dijo Alec besándome mi frente.

-Si que lo son- le sonreí y lo bese- Y porque?

-Porque estas aquí! – sale arriba de el pero el me agarro y me empezó hacer cosquillas, no podía parar de reirme incluso llegue a llorar.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Nessie hoy saldremos más tempranos porque en la tarde le toca a Alec –rio mientras Alec se hacia el dormido.- Ademas hoy compraremos tu vestido!

Salte de emoción hacia ella y empezamos a dar brinquitos.

-Se ven realmente… - yo y Alice miramos a Alec con una miraba fulminadora, _mide tus palabras amor . pensé_- Adorables! Espero que lo pasen bien por alla. Elige el mejor vestido para mi futura esposa .- le dijo a Aice.

-No te preocupes, el dia que se casen se te caera la baba!

-Eso espero!.

Finalmente nos fuimos y pasamos a comprar muchas cosas como siempre. Primero nos dirigimos a una tienda donde habían unos vestidos hermosos, yo no entendía muy bien que hacíamos allí pero yo solo seguía a mi "**Experta en Bodas**".

-Alice, que hacemos aquí?- tuve que preguntar…

-Oh, lo que pasa es que aquí es donde compraremos los vestidos de Rose, Esme, de tu madre y mio por supuesto.

-Ah, puedo acotar algo?-

-Que cosa?-

-Lo que pasa es que todas serán mis madrinas o damas de honor pero no me gustaría que estuvieran todas con el mismo color.. me explico?

-Ahha si, haber si te sigo… compremos un diseño espectacular, pero con el color favorito de cada una o el que mas le quede para que se vean hermosas… que opinas?

-Me parece que me seguiste muy bien.

La verdad es que quería que mi boda fuera única y original. Siempre veía en películas como las damas de honor se vestían iguales y no me parecía, asi que con Alice anduvimos harto rato por muchas tiendas buscando el modelo perfecto donde mi mama, abuela y mis tias se vieran fabulosas. Hasta que encontramos el modelo perfecto!, era inexplicable, pero Alice y yo sabíamos que todas se verían maravillosas.

--Tengo hambre Alice, descansemos un poco?- le dije ya agotada.

Claro vamos a comer al restaurant, es maravilloso.

Terminamos de comer yo ya quería irme a mi casa. El solo hecho de pensar que le tocaba el turno de Alec, casi me ponía a llorar…. _Ojala no lo torture tanto., pensé-_

Dejamos reservados los vestidos para mi mama , abuela y tias. Ovbiamente les iba a quedar en la perfeccion. Lo dejamos en distintos colores :

A mi abuela Esme siempre tan reservada quizo un color Negro. A mi tia Rose Rojo, A Alice uno Amarillo y a mama uno Azul. Mi tia Alice dijo que papa siempre que la veía con alguna prenda azul el se ponía como un baboso.

-Ves Nessie no fue tan difícil, ahora que escogimos los vestidos para nosotras, y lo colores se verán en ellas fabulosas, los colores que le vienen a la piel son perfectos.

- Eso espero, quiero que tanto como yo me vea linda, tu y ellas tambien - le dije y nos abrazamos.

Y asi fue como el segundo dia de compras para mi boda, termimo.. bueo para mi porque ahora le toca a Alec y a Jasper.

Alec POV

Tanto que se demoran en llegar estoy desesperado,hace tiempo que no salgo de compras con Alice, digamos asi solos, porque las veces que hemos ido a sido una salida familiar. Pero si Nessie llega tan agotada, ya me imagino yo aunque sea vampiro tiene que ser agotador igual… quizás cuantos trajes me haga probar!.

-Ya llegamos- apareció derrepente Nessie, no sentí su aroma, si que estaba concentrado.

-Menos mal, pensé que ya estabas muerta!.- le dije a mi amada dándole un beso.

Si menos mal, pero sabes es hora de cambiar de puesto.- puse cara de interrogación y recorde que ra mi turno de ir de compras!

-No! , mas rato – grite prácticamente

-Ni lo sueñes!, ahora te paras y se subes a mi auto!, Jazz vamos?

-Que?!, no amor anda con Alec

-No Jasper acompañame- dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito

-Ya ya ya esta bien, no me pongas esa cara.

Fuimos al centro comercial, estuvimos en muchas tiendas, recorrimos varios pasillos, _parace que a Alice no le gusta nada!._

-Alice pero como es posible que no te guste ni un traje!.?- chille

-Pero es que no se te ven bien!- demando la diseñadora.

-A mi me gusta este- dijo Jasper.-

-A mi también me siento comodo.

-El modelo es lindo… pero haber espera- y se fue a hablar con el señor que nos atendía. Alice hiso que el señor me cambiara la corbata por una plateada al igual que la mini chaqueta y los pantalones por unos negros con rayas plomas.

-Asi te ves mejor!- dijo triunfante

-Al fin!. Pensé que me ibas hacer probarme otros 10 trajes mas!.

-No soy tan psicópata- dijo y se dio media vuelta, mientras yo y Jasper nos reíamos por lo bajo.

Luego nos toco una tienda de zapatos, allí nos demoramos poco, al parecer Alice ya había visto los zapatos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba agotado, entre yo y Jasper llevábamos aproximadamente 33 bolsas!, _esto no es normal. Pensé._

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, Nessie me estaba esperando con una sonrisa que me encanta.

-Pero que te pasa?, pareces que te hubieran atropellado mil veces amor- me dijo mi Nessie acariciando mi cara.

-Y lo hicieron… Puedes creer que Alice me hizo probarme 16 trajes de novio y ni uno le gustaba!- gritaba mientras todos reían.- Despues cuando le gusto uno que a mi y a Jasper también nos gustó, hiso que me cambiaran la corbata, la mini chaqueta y el pantalón. Al fin y al cabo lo único que le gusto de ese traje fue la chaqueta y la camisa!- dije mas irritado de lo normal.

-Tio Jasper puedes..?- le dijo mi damita a su tio

-Por supuesto- contesto Jasper, luego sentí como me relajaba .

-Gracias Jasper- le sonreí de vuelta, esto solo era obra de el.- NO hay de que ALec.

Cuando nos fuimos a la habitación de Nessie estaba agotado, cerre lo ojos y jure haber dormido por 10 minutos. Si suena ilógico hasta soñé. Pero me di cuenta que Nessie estaba usando su don para tranquilizarme mostrándome paisajes, recuerdos, todo muy lindo.

- Gracias mi vida- le dije apegándola mas a mi.

-Para eso estoy mi pedazo de cielo.- la bese y nos hundimos en nuestro amor.

_______________________________________________________________

**Se imaginan provarse 16 trajes ! u.u, eso es obra de nuestra diseñadora y experta en moda Alice Cullen!, bueno escribi hoy este capitulo con los dos anteriores. Tuve tiempo porque me cancelaron la presentacion de mañana para el 27 de noviembre!, asi que ya tendre mucho tiempo para seguir.**

**]En algunas partes de los capitulos no me senti tan comoda, pero era lo único que se me ocurría , si supieran el dolor de espalda que tengo por un desgarro y el calor infernal que esta haciendo en Chile, se mueren u.u .**

**Pondre en mi perfil el vestido de novia de Nessie, el traje de Alec , y el modelo de las damas de honor. Sale solo en un color, que seria el de Rosalie. Los demas hombres van igual que alec pero sin esa mini chaqueta color plateado, de traje comun, pero lindos , si son los medio vampiros jijijiji.**

**Bueno otra vez les agradesco a las personas que me dejan Review, y me agregan a favoritos. Me gustaria que los que me agregan tbn me dejaran Review. Ojala que hayan artos por que aveces siento que le escribo la historia a nadie u.u.**

**Bueno en fin se cuidan mucho!**

**Camila  
**


	21. Definitivamente ya es un Cullen

Edward POV

Ayer me rei demasiado con Alec cuando llego contando todas las veces que Alice hizo que probara de trajes. Me acorde que algo similar me paso a mi con Bella, Alice estaba tan histérica de lo normal, pero gracias a ella, mi boda estuvo de lo mejor. Ojalá que Alec sienta lo mismo que yo cuando ya lleven mucho tiempo juntos.

Aun me preocupa el tema de Jacob, pero como no ha dado señales de vida por nuestro territorio, prefiero no pensar en el, en el momento que estoy con mi familia se me olvida todo, más aun que me pequeña se casa, mientras ella sea feliz y amada yo sere el padre mas orgulloso y feliz viendo como Nessie todos los días nos regala a cada uno una sonrisa con la cual a todos mas de una vez nos ha encantado… desde que nació.

-En que piensas mi bella?- le pregunte a mi querida mujer, la veía tan concentrada.

-En todo, en que nuestra hija pronto sentirá lo que nosotros sentimos hace tiempo atrás… no se pero aunque no se irá lejos de nuestro lado… no puedo hacerme la idea de que ya es una gran mujer.

-Alec tiene mucha suerte de tenerla al lado suyo, más aun cuando el cambio tanto y se que el nunca dejara que le pase nada, de eso estoy seguro y me quedo muy tranquilo… creo que el día de la boda recién ahí aceptaremos que nuestra hija se casó… antes lo dudo por parte de ambos.

-Crees que hemos hecho un buen trabajo como padres?... no quisiera que Nessie sufriera por algo… no se a veces es muy frágil- digo en susurro.

-Yo no creo que hallamos hecho un buen trabajo- Bella me miro impresionada- Creo que hicimos un excelente trabajo como padres, amigos. A nuestra hija lo que más le sobra en esta familia es amor, y ahora que tiene a Alec como complemento y también necesidad de tenerlo al lado suyo… ella es la hija vampiro-humana más feliz que existe.

-Si yo también creo lo mismo, y pensar que al principio todo se veía muy difícil.- me sonrió de vuelta.

-Si pero ya paso y mira como es nuestra hija.. pero eso de que sea frágil lo saco de ti, ella es el vivo reflejo tuyo y es lo que más me encanta.

Mientras Bella analizaba cada una de las palabras que le dije para tranquilizarla, se acurruco a mi lado y nos besamos, me encantaba tenerla así.

-Te amo Edward, gracias por hacerme tan feliz

-Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, y gracias a ti por siempre estar allí.

Nos perdimos en nuestro amor, decidimos ir a nuestro prado, donde tantas cosas han pasado desde nuestra boda. Nos entregamos nuestros cuerpos… nos acariciamos y nos dijimos más veces de lo normal que nos amábamos. Creo que decirle te amo tantas veces al día no se compara con el amor que siento por ella, menos mal que viviré eternamente junto a ella, asi tengo muchos siglos para expresarle lo que siento…

Nessie POV

Espero que el traje que le eligió Alice a Alec para el día de la boda sea tan lindo como el mío. A todo esto hoy saldremos a comprarlo con todas las mujeres… estoy tan emocionada, también estoy tranquila no he tenido ni una incómoda premonición con respecto a Jacob. El no logrará separarme de Alec, nunca jamás.

Cuando abrí los ojos Alec no estaba se había levantado hace poquito, me dejo una nota en el velador,

_"Fui a cazar,_

_Estaré contigo cuando menos te lo imagines... Te amo._

_A."_

Sonreí, no lo pude evitar pero me encanta cuando Alec me dice te amo, me hace sentir más segura que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con el.

Me fui a bañar, no quería que Alice como siempre me encontrara aun en pijama y me empezara a regañar. Me puse un vestido lila, me encantaba, me lo había regalado mi abuela Esme para la navidad pasada. Baje a tomar desayuno, estaba más hambrienta de lo normal.

-Y pequeña como estamos hoy para hacer la compra más importante de tu vida? – me dijo mi tía Rose- Emocionada aun no me lo creo pero ya quiero ir a ver los vestidos. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo

-Alice, vamos a la tienda que me gusto el otro día? O tienes otra tienda pensada?- pregunte, es que como era mi primera vez en esto de boda… no sabia que elegir.

-Si vamos a ese, te vas a enamorar de - interrumpió Alec – No se puede enamorar de nadie a menos que sea yo- hablo muy firme y me deposito un beso de buenos días.- No seas necio Alec- dijo Alice- se enamorará de un vestido hermoso de novia.

-Espero que asi sea, quiero verla pronto vestida de blanco!- dijo Alec mirándome a los ojos .

-Si si si como sea, vámonos que se hace tarde.

Rosalie iba manejando como loca por la calle, Alice iba de copiloto muy emocionada, yo iba entre mi mama y mi abuela quienes me miraban con miradas maternales. Fuimos directo a la tienda donde yo quede como pava mirando por todos lados. Busque y busque alguno con el que me sintiera bien, comoda y bonita, pero no tenia suerte.

-Nessie, este no te gusta hija?- pregunto mi mama señalando un vestido impresionantemente hermoso!- Wooow mamá no lo había visto, quiero probármelo.

Mama me ayudo a ponérmelo y cuando Salí , mis tías y abuela me quedaron mirando como si fueran a llorar.

-Me queda mal que me miran así?- dije muy curiosa, su mirada no tenían palabras suficientes para poder descubrir lo que sentían.

-Te… ves preciosa Reneesme- dijo Rosalie simulando como si se le fuera a caer una lágrima.

-Gracias Rose- dije muy emocionada y fui a abrazarla.

-Y con este te sientes bien?- pregunto mi experta en bodas.

-Si con este me siento linda y es cómodo.. por casualidad este es el vestido del que me iba a enamorar?- recordé lo que me dijo Alice cuando estábamos aun en casa.

-Siiiii! – dijo dando brinquitos!- jajaja Alice ya basta, pero si tienes razón lo amo-.

Después de hacer entre otras varias comprar, yo llevaba mi vestido de novia como hueso santo.

Llegamos a casa y yo comí algo estaba muerta. Escuche a Alice decir que tenía algo urgente que hacer pero que Rosalie acompañaría a Emment , Carlise y Edward a comprarse los trajes, ya que ellos se querían ver como unos dioses. Jasper no fue porque el ya lo tenía elegido y estaba seguro que le quedaría bien. _Para donde ira Alice? Pensé._

-Ya verás pequeña- dijo mi papa dándome un beso en el cabello.

Alice POV

Como siempre yo tenia que hacer todo, no me quejo porque me encanta. Pero me pregunto como Alec quiere irse de luna de miel cuando no tiene papeles para salir del país, no tiene nada. Asi que tuve que ir donde mi amigo , mi viejo amigo que me ayudo con alguno papeles de Nessie y en ese momento con Jacob…_ maldito perro- pensé._

Cuando llegue el estaba esperándome, así que todo será rápido.

-Buenos días señorita Cullen – Saludo muy amablemente

-Señora- le corregí.- Si disculpe Señora Cullen, dígame a que se debe su visita hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…

-Si la verdad es que ha pasado algún tiempo, pero ahora vengo nuevamente, necesito de su ayuda…

-Mande usted, para que soy bueno…

-Ok , le explico. Mi sobrina Reneesme se casará pasado mañana y se irá obviamente de luna de miel.- Se le perdieron los papeles para salir del país?- me interrumpió.

-No, no es ella, si no Alec su futuro esposo, lo que pasa es que necesito papeles para el, digamos para salir del país, carnet de identidad.

-Eso no será problema, tiene una foto de el?-

-Si por supuesto- saque de mi cartera una foto de él y Nessie de algunos meses atrás…

-Está bien, entonces el se llama Alec…?- pregunto bien confuso.

-El se llama Alec Vulturi, pero el papel que usted me hará su apellido será Cullen, quiero que sea hijo de Carlise.

-Entonces comencemos con hacer un papel de adopción, que le parece?

-Me parece perfecto. - dije con una gran sonrisa y sacando de mi cartera una gran cantidad de dinero.- Esto es por la buena voluntad que tiene siempre de atenderme.

-No, no se preocupe – dije muy humilde.

-No en serio tómelo, después le pagaré más, me gustaría que tuviera los papeles para mañana, lo pasaré a buscar en la noche.

-Esta bien, yo le tendré los papeles de adopción, carnet de identidad, y todos los que sean necesarios para que puedan salir de luna de miel.

-Me parece, muchas gracias, es muy amable Ud.- dije muy señorita.

-No hay de que, mándele saludos a su esposo el señor Jasper, y a Bella.

En su nombre, nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Sin nada más que decir Salí, y me fui, no quería que cuando llegara empezara el interrogatorio. Este será mi regalo de bodas, con todo lo de las compras nadie se preocupo de eso. Ahora estaré más tranquila porque Alec sea legalmente hijo de Carlise, así no tendrán problemas en el instituto.

Cuando llegue, los hombres ya habían llegado de comprar,_ si que me demoré pensé_

-Y adonde andabas Alice?- pregunto mi hermano lector de mentes!

_-Ya sabrás Edward…_ le respondí mentalmente, el solo asintió.

Cuando todos ya estaban con los suyos regaloneando, fui a dar un paseo por el bosque con mi Jazz, tengo un adorable muñeco a mi lado. Aunque aun no tengo los papeles de Alec, para mí como lo será para todos el día de la boda, Alec ya es definitivamente un Cullen.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Haaay , me gusto el POV de Alice, me hizo acordarme mucho del libro u.u . Bueno saludos para todas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , lo hice con ,mucho amor xD , hoy dia andube con un pokto de pena, porke no gane el concurso de cortometrajes :( , pero filo para la otra sera . Cuidence!

Camila


	22. Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar

Nessie POV

Cuando ya estábamos todos en la casa, regaloneando muy felices… me di cuenta de que me Tia Alice no estaba... Eso era raro porque mi Tío Jasper si estaba…, _quizás tenga alguna sorpresa... Ó quizás mas regalos! No, no quiero más... Seré muy feliz con todo lo que me han dado._

Como papa no tomo en cuenta mis preguntas mentales, me dediqué a observar al hombre más adorable que tendré muy pronto de esposo. Lo miré detenidamente, me encantaba fijarme en cada uno de sus detalles, su forma de mirar era muy específica, con sus lindos ojos tiernos que ahora tiene, ya que antes estaban llenos de odio o simplemente… vacíos.

Papa dice que Alec antes tenía esa mirada porque seguía órdenes de otros y no se sentía bien con su _"existencia"_ y que desde que me vio y más aún cuando se vino a vivir con nosotros, sus ojos se llenaron de una luz que el daba por perdida y todo gracias a mi. Soy doblemente feliz por eso, me alegra saber que yo soy la razón de que Alec siga vivo, tan vivo como si el corazón le latiera de verdad y soy más feliz porque pronto nos casaremos y estaremos juntos hasta siempre.

Seguí recorriendo su cara, llegue a su respingada nariz tan perfecta como él mismo, sus labios que me llevan a nuestro mundo… que son míos sólo míos… de esos labios sale esa palabra que me hace sentir más segura de estar con el: **"Te amo Reneesme"**, si hasta como habla es hermoso. Su bello cabello tan claro y desordenado como siempre. Sus bellas manos, sus brazos que me protegen, su dulce espalda que me encanta adonde es tan grande me acuna contra el. Simplemente a el no le podía encontrar algún defecto, sólo podría haber uno y sería que me ame tanto como yo lo amo a el.

-Porque me miras asi? – UPS no me di cuenta que mientras yo lo admiraba en secreto el me estaba observando.

-Estaba apreciando cada detalle de mi futuro esposo- dije muy tierna, en susurro y me sonrojé…

-Cuidado Nessie, pronto se te caerá la baba- se burló mi Tio Emment, lo que ocasionó que me pusiera aun mas roja.

-Déjame ser Tio Emment, yo no te digo nada cuando le dices cochinadas a mi Tia Rose _"en susurro para que la pequeña Nessie no escuche" _– dije haciendo con los dedos comillas- siendo que Si escucho!- la cara de mi Tio Emment de una sonrisa paso a una boca abierta, se le cayo la cara.

-Yo, yo…. Ah!, no se eso te pasa por oír conversaciones ajenas- dijo haciéndose el molesto

- Perdón?, no es que quiera oír, pero están al lado mío, como quieres que no te escuche?

-Ya, ya basta, son dos niños chicos!,- dijo mi abuelo Carlise – Emment, haz tus conversaciones Mmmm de una forma mas privada.

Solo asentimos a la orden de mi abuelo, pero aún todos seguían riéndose de la mini pelea de mi tío y yo.

Alec me agarro de mi mano y partimos a dar un paseo por nuestro prado, nuestro lugar favorito.

-Te amo mi esposa- dijo muy coqueto

-Heeey pero si aun falta 2 días

-No, ya queda poquito para que este día acabe y sólo quedara uno.

A fin de cuentas tenía razón, ahora si entendía a mama cuando me dijo que los días de una novia entre compras y compras se pasan volando.

- Y yo te amo más aun.

Nos besamos hasta perdernos en nuestros pensamientos. Alec se levanto y fue a traerme un regalo, se fue muy veloz… _quizás que me traiga pensé._

Mientras me acomodaba en el pasto que era testigo del amor entre Alec y yo, cerré muy fuerte mis ojos, como que me quede dormida por 2 no se porque me quede dormida si ni siquiera tenia sueññé, si soñé! Soñé que estaba en el prado de Alec y yo, nos estábamos besando cuando Alec se paro a traerme una sorpresa- _esperen esto es raro, porque precisamente esto lo estoy viviendo!-_ me veía lo que estaba haciendo, me acomode en el pasto cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida- _eso ya lo hice, pero porque sueño esto?_ En eso me desperté bruscamente y queda media tarada con mi sueño.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar un crujido de hojas, me sonreí porque era Alec y debe venir con su sorpresa. Cuando me paré a mirar hacia la dirección de donde vino el ruido, quede un poco confusa porque Alec se había ido por el otro lado- Alec?- pregunte.

Sentí una presencia nada agradable, y por instinto comencé a avanzar hacia atrás y me puse en posición de defensa…- Alec eres tu?, porque si lo eres de verdad no me gusta que me asus- me interrumpieron no me dejaron decir que me asustaban estas cosas.

-Lo siento pero no soy el bastardo de Alec- una voz que ya reconocía pero no quería aceptarlo salió entre medio de unos grandes árboles y de la oscuridad, me tense el doble al ver que era Jacob.

-Lo siento aun más por Alec, porque no dejaré que se case contigo- mis ojos se salieron de su orbita al escuchar semejante cosa. No lo podía creer, la premonición que antes había tenido cambio, y si como Jacob cambió de decisión nadie lo vio venir, solo yo que lo soñé segundos antes.

Vi como Jacob se venia acercando cada vez mas rápido, intente correr, gritar o hacer algo pero no pude, mi cuerpo no me respondió esta vez.

-Jacob!, Jacob nooooooooo!- grite, lo que más pude, pensé que si Alec estaba cerca de mí me podía escuchar.

Jacob me tomo en brazos con mucha agilidad y me llevo a un lugar que no conocía era como una cueva en medio de todo, sinceramente y por primera vez me siento perdida. Cuando me dejo en el suelo me miro y me dijo:

-Tranquila mi Nessie no llores más, conmigo nada malo te pasará.- bufé ante tal estupidez, quise decirle algo pero estaba en shock, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y llorar cada vez más fuerte. _Mas daño no me puedes estar haciendo Jacob, si me quieres tanto porque no me dejas en paz?, pensé._

Yo sabía que Alec había escuchado mi grito, sabia que mi Tia Alice había tenido alguna visión sobre la repentina decisión de Jacob y sabia que papa le estaría leyendo su mente mientras analizaba la visión y sabia que toda mi familia haría algo, pero tengo un presentimiento malo, algo no irá bien esta vez.

De tanto llorar me dio sueño, y estaba cansada… apenas me podía mis párpados, ni me cuerpo me lo podía. Yo sólo era como un peso muerto en este instante. Vi como Jacob se acercaba a mí, y me tomo en brazos acunándome contra su pecho que irradiaba de calor, no hice esfuerzo en tratar de salirme de sus brazos puesto que sabía que me era imposible porque no tenia energía y porque Jacob es muy fuerte. Sentí que comenzamos a caminar, nos estábamos yendo lejos de esa cueva, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Jacob; mientras yo este con Jacob, mi Tia Alice no podrá ver nuestro futuro y más aun si Jacob toma decisiones a cada rato. Sabia que hoy no vería a mi familia de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y ya me estaba quedando dormida.

_Papa… ayúdame!-_ grité en mi mente, aun no estaba segura si papa podría escucharme de lejos, pero fue lo único que alcance a pensar antes de hundirme en mis sueños.

Alec POV

Es muy divertido ver como Emment y Nessie pelean, de Nessie es como un poco común comportarse así, pero de su grandulón tio no, eso es lo que me causa mas risa. Como ya se estaban enojando decidí llevarme a mi Nessie a nuestro prado; ya quedan pocos días para nuestra boda y estoy muy contento.

Llegamos y como siempre nos besamos, era tan fácil sentirme feliz con una mujer como Reneesme a mi lado. Quise que este ultimo paseo en nuestro prado fuera distinto, fuera especial, y si será el último como novios pero serán miles como marido y mujer.

Me acordé cuando la conocí, y ella me dijo cual era su flor preferida, sabia que en unos kilómetros más al norte habían de sus preciadas flores así que no lo pensé dos veces y le dije en un susurro que me esperara que le traería una linda sorpresa, Nessie solo sonrió y asintió.

La escuche como se acomodó en el pasto mientras yo ya me iba alejando, fui muy rápido porque no quería perder tiempo sin ella, se que quizás no debo dejarla sola pero no siento nada malo, por eso tome esa decisión si no he de ser así jamás la dejaría sola.

_Al fin. Pensé_, al ver en un gran arbusto las flores favoritas de mi amada, recogí unas cuantas tratando de hacer un pequeño ramo de flores… aunque no me salía muy bien… de pronto escuche un grito desesperado y desgarrador, de inmediato solté las flores me gire y quede atento escuchando.

- Jacob!, Jacob nooooooooo! – _Reneesme! pensé.  
_

Sali corriendo como un loco al escuchar Jacob, pero como pude ser tan idiota, ese bastardo no estaba allí, quizás andaba de paso pero como, yo lo hubiera percibido… hubiera sentido su asqueroso y repugnante olor a perros sarnoso!. _Esto no puede estar pasando!_

Cuando llegue Nessie no estaba empecé a buscar rastros de ella, su aroma, su esencia, pero no encontraba, _donde estas Nessie?. Pensé._

Como no conseguía nada me concentre al máximo por escuchar algo, alguna pisada, algún gemido de Nessie…** NADA**, ni siquiera el olor de Jacob estaba. _Que diablos esta pasando?_. Grite mentalmente.

En eso llego Edward, acompañado de Emment, y les seguía la familia completa. Me gire y todos se frustraron al ver mi expresión, tenía ganas de llorar, pero sentía mucha rabia, como también estaba desesperado y no sabia que hacer.

-Jacob..- solo logré decir eso, Edward se me acercó me tomo del brazo y me miro fijo.

-Que diablos paso?- su voz era extremadamente horrorosa.

-No lo sentí, no capte su aroma… yo, yo solo la deje sola unos segundos para traerle una sorpresa… cuando escuche un grito, gritaba el nombre de Jacob… cuando regrese.- ahí se me quebró la voz y Edward me soltó el brazo y puso su cara menos tensa. – Nessie no estaba, y intente seguir su aroma pero no lo encontraba, tampoco encontré el de Jacob, quise escuchar algo para que me guiase a Nessie, pero… no había…nada.

-Tranquilo Alec, sabemos que no es tu culpa.- dijo Edward ya resignado y con una cara de confusión.

-Pero como es posible que no sintamos el aroma de Nessie y mucho menos el de Jacob?- pregunto Jasper con una cara de sufrimiento…

-No tengo la menor idea, es algo raro y… nuevo.- alcanzo a decir Carlise para fijar su vista en el suelo.

-Hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que el bruto de Jacob secuestre a Nessie, le puede pasar algo- dijo histéricamente Bella.

-Esta bien.. haremos lo siguiente- demando Alice.- Emment, Edward y Rose y Alec vayan hacia el norte y sepárense, busquen el aroma de Reneesme y el de Jacob. Carlise, Jasper, y Esme, hagan exactamente lo mismo que los demás pero hacia el sur. Yo y Bella iremos hacia la push…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando yo le interrumpí.

-Y que vas hacer allá? No creo que ese maldito perro la tenga allí!- le grite prácticamente, luego empecé a sentir tranquilidad…. _Jasper pensé._

-Tranquilo Alec, iremos allá a interrogar a Leah y a su pequeño por si saben algo, no hay que olvidar que Leah siempre a odiado a Nessie quizás ella sabe algo… esto es grave a la manada no le va a gustar nada esto…- me respondio enseguido la pequeña duende.

-Esta bien, no perdamos tiempo, no quiero que Jacob tome decisiones muy temprano, hay que hacer el doble esfuerzo ya que Alice no podrá ver el futuro mientras ellos estén juntos- demande al segundo todos ya se habían ido corriendo con sus misiones.

-Edward, de verdad yo no quise… lo siento mucho- le dije mientras corríamos

No te preocupes Alec, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, no lo supimos prevenir a tiempo, pero déjame decirte que cuando encontremos a Jacob, de esta si que no saldrá vivo.- demando agarrando un árbol de su raíz y lo lanzo lejos.

-Eso déjamelo a mi…- dije muy enfurecido, ahora lo único que podríamos hacer es buscar sin cesar a mi futura esposa secuestrada por un perros con deficiencia mental.

___________________________________________________________

**Lo siento muchisisisisimo!, de verdad yo queria escribir, pero como ya saben fin de año, me llenan de trabajos!! y que las ultimas pruebas definen todo y para variar : MAMA!, si ella es la culpable jejejeje me hace estudiar y todo pero no dejaba de imaginarme este capitulo.**

**Ojala les haya gustado sobre todo la parte de Nessie que tiene la premonicion segundos antes que apareciera Jacob!, que les parecio? comenten dejenme sus criticas nose lo que quieran!. pero de verdad muchas graciass a las niñas que me dejaron review, se perfectamente que no actualiso hace como 1 semana ya! :( que pena. Pero bueno se hace lo posible.**

**Saludos a mis niñas que leen mi historia, aquellas que me agregan a favoritos y alertas y a las que leen anonimamente jijiji a ella tambien les pidieria que dejaran algun comentario... no seria malo, asi se que mi historia les gusta =).**

**Las dejo porque ya que me inspire y no quioer que se me vaya la "onda", seguire con el proximo capitulo. Estos asi con Jacob me han costado un monton porque los del matrimonio, luna de miel y sorpresas! ya las tengo en mente hace muuuuuuuuuucho rato.**

**Camilaa =)  
**


	23. Búsqueda desesperada

Jacob POV

Se que lo que estoy haciendo en un porcentaje no está bien, pero es que no puedo dejarla ir… no lo concibo.

Leah me había pedido que lo hiciera por ella, pero no lo pude hacer… nunca la lograré querer... Quizás solo la vea como un tipo de objeto sexual o que se yo… después me lo pidió por Sam nuestro pequeño hijo que ya está bien grande, pero tampoco me funcionó… _es que no puedo ser más malo?, me pregunto cómo acabaría todo esto._

Iba meditando, haciéndome una serie de preguntas mientras llevaba en brazos a mi pequeña bella durmiente. No la dejaré que se case, no lo haré primero muerto.

-Bájame- me demando Nessie con una mirada asesina

-No, no te bajaré estás muy débil- le dije mirando hacia delante, no quería sentir directamente su mirada llena de odio clavada en la mía.

-Que me bajes!- volvió a decirme pero gritando, la baje de inmediato no quería que gritara porque su familia podría ir detrás de nosotros.

-Sabes perfectamente que me encontraran si o si muy luego y tú te arrepentirás.

-Quizás nos encuentren pero hoy no- le dije muy sincero a lo cual ella puso cara de confusión

-De qué rayos me estás hablando, sabes perfectamente que pueden seguir mi aroma y sobre todo el tuyo!- chillo otra vez y le tape la boca muy fuerte lo cual hizo que gritara.. _Diablos! Pensé._

-No sentirán nuestro aroma por unas cuantas horas… una señora de la push hace cosas raras con plantas naturales, le pedí que me diera alguna fragancia para que los vampiros no sintieran mi olor ni el de otro humano por un momento… Así que estate tranquila.

-Como diablos te atreves a hacerme esto?, que te paso Jacob Black? En que te convertiste desde que te fuiste o mejor dicho que te hiso Leah para que me hayas engañado y dejado sola, sufriendo… y ahora esto? Adonde quieres llegar?- comenzó a llorar apenas termino la última frase.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, prometo cambiar, prometo ser el mismo de antes. Quiero que todo sea como antes… no te acuerdas todas esas tardes que pasamos, todas las risas es que ya no sientes nada al acordarte de eso?- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente.. y si siento cosas cuando las recuerdo… siento asco, impotencia, rabia incluso me pregunto cómo pude ser tan estúpida de no darme cuenta que me hayas estado engañando y no solo a mi si no que a toda mi familia, nos traicionaste!

-Pero no lo quise hacer, no sé qué paso…- le dije llorando

-Respóndeme… porque haces esto? Adonde quieres llegar?

-Lo hago únicamente porque te amo… porque no dejaré que arruines tu vida con un pálido como ese… y sabes donde quiero llegar?., quiero llegar al altar pero contigo.- le dije tomándole su cara iba derecho a sus labios cuando ella se alejó.

-Me amas?, de verdad me amas?- bufo cuando yo le asentí- que manera de amar es esa?, secuestrándome a un santo día de mi matrimonio!. Por dios Jacob tú no tienes idea de que estás haciendo ni siquiera de lo que estás hablando, tú no sabes amar- chillo!

-Por supuesto que se amar!- le dije abofeteando su mejilla- Nessie… perdón yo no quería

-No me toques!, tú no sabes lo que es amar y sabes porque? Porque eres un maldito idiota porque eres un perro egoísta…Si de verdad supieras lo que es amar serías más justo y me dejarías en paz, dejarías que yo mañana me case con Alec… tal y como yo te deje en paz con Leah, sobre todo después de enterarme que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo!

Yo no pude decirle nada a tal cosa, sabía que ella tenía la razón pero yo no lo quería aceptar.

-Ness solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que si puedo cambiar- me interrumpió con una mirada de furia a tal punto que se le salían las lágrimas.

-La gente no cambia Jacob, la gente cómo tú sólo se disfraza aparentando que puede cambiar… esconden su verdadero yo en el fondo de su corazón… pero sabes perfectamente que tarde o temprano ese verdadero yo saldrá nuevamente.

-Y tú que sabes?, que sabes si yo puedo cambiar?- le dije enfurecido esta vez

-Porque yo sólo lo sé… quien sabe quizás siempre has sido así, así de idiota, así de egoísta, así de obsesionado, interesado… y conmigo solo aparentaste ser otra persona, te disfrazaste y como obvio el Jacob de siempre salió…

-Eso no es verdad- dije mas enojado y apretando mis puños.

-Dudo firmemente que la gente cambie de un día para otro... y ahí tienes la prueba en vivo y en directo, tu propia vida te ha dado la experiencia de saber quién eres realmente, no te da vergüenza ser así?.

No pude soportar que me dijera eso, como se atreve yo que la amo con todo mi corazón? No aguante la agarre de su cuello, la levante y la tire por el aire haciéndola chocar fuertemente con un árbol, y este se cayó.

-Vamos Nessie, ponte de pie, se que quieres desquitarte conmigo y este es tu momento, lo has estado esperando por mucho tiempo.-

Le gritaba mientras iba caminando hacia ella, pero estaba inmóvil, respiraba con mucha dificultad… _que rayos hice?_ Salía sangre de su ceja izquierda y de su nariz pareciera que tuviera hemorragia interna…

-Nessie vamos no juegues conmigo!- cuando me agache la gire y vi como tenía su costilla derecha hacia afuera.- Nessie, Reneesme respóndeme!

-Solo déjame… en paz- logro decir con dificultad estas cuatro palabras para luego caer inconsciente.

-Nessie no vamos! No me hagas esto!

Bella POV

No puedo creerlo, es que esto ya parece una teleserie, no peor! Una película extremadamente de miedo.

Ese maldito de Jacob sabía que no se cansaría de buscar la forma de que Alec no se case con mi Nessie… pero porque, _porque de esta manera?!_

-Bella!, Bella! Te necesito aquí conmigo , se que estás preocupada por Nessie, pero has un esfuerzo piensa que quizás la manada o Billy o alguien de la push saben algo de Jacob o por último lo han visto,- me dijo mi pequeña vidente

-Lo siento Alice, haré todo lo posible pero es que ese maldito! Juro que si llego a saber que Leah sabe algo y nos está mintiendo la haré cenizas!- dije apretando una roca y haciéndola polvo.

-Cálmate Bella, la encontraremos!.

Sabía que Alice me decía que esto solo para que me calmara pero mis palabras de amenazas… las iba a cumplir, mi instinto maternal esta al máximo. En eso divisamos a Leah caminando entre algunos árboles; no esperamos más y fuimos de inmediato hacia ella.

-Hola querida Leah- le dije con una voz malévola lo cual hiso que Alice se riera muy fuerte. Agarramos a Leah y la llevamos a nuestro territorio…

-Bella, que diablos estás haciendo, suéltame!- dijo desesperada

-Tranquila linda, no te haremos daño… solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- dijo Alice acariciándole la mejilla

-Que quieren de mi!- chillo

-Dime que sabes dónde está el maldito padre de tu hijo!- le dije empujándola hacia un árbol.

-De que hablas, no tengo idea de que están haciendo!-_ no se porque pero no le creo nada pensé._

-En serio?- pregunto Alice- Porque quizás como eres una babosa entrometida lo estés defendiendo o mejor dicho protegiendo!.

-Se pueden explicar – dijo con tono demandante y haciéndose la fuerte.

-Con nosotras no juegues- le pegue un cachetada!- Tu Jacob secuestro a mi hija!, se la llevo y no sabemos dónde, se la llevo para que no se case con Alec mañana!

-Como te atreves a decirme semejante ridiculez, sabes que Jacob no haría eso.

-A no?, acaso no sabías que el daba rondas por nuestra casa intentando llevarse a Nessie?, no lo viste llegar a tu casa con golpes y moretones en todo su cuerpo porque Emment lo saco a la arrastra de nuestra mansión?- dijo Alice muy triunfante y segura de sus palabras.

-Yo… yo si lo vi llegar un día así pero no me dijo porque era…

-Ahí tienes la prueba!- le dije muy fuerte-ahora dime si tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar Jacob.

-No lo sé… hay una cueva al termino de las rocas de la push hacia el sur… allí un día nos llevo, dijo que era su lugar favorito.

Con Alice nos miramos… y nos dirigimos hacia allí, corrimos muy rápido sabíamos que no podíamos pasar así como así por la push…pero esta vez era diferente. Paul nos vio pasar y se puso en fase, tuvimos que parar.

- Bella, sabes que no puedes pasar así por aquí.. estas rompiendo el trato.- le interrumpí no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Escúchame Paul… no tenemos tiempo para hablar contigo y decirte todos los detalles, pero Jacob secuestro a Nessie para que no se case no Alec, no sabemos donde esta… estamos preocupados!, - le dije desesperada

-Pero cómo es posible?- dijo confundido

-Ya no hagas más preguntas Paul- dijo Alice enfurecida- Haz rondas por el territorio… que nosotros también lo estamos haciendo por separados… Leah nos mando a una cueva cerca de aquí tenemos que ir a ver si hay rastro de Nessie.

-Si no se preocupen, esto no está bien sigan su camino, cualquier cosa le vamos a avisar… les avisaré a los de la manada para que estemos alertas.

No dijimos más y cada uno se fue por su lado… Cuando llegamos sentíamos el olor de Nessie… con Alice nos miramos y sonreímos ahora esto será más fácil. Decidimos ir a buscar a los demás para que fuésemos todos a buscar a Nessie.

-Edward! – grite para que me oyera.

-Jasper, Carlise!- grito aun más agudo Alice, yo solo me reí

Enseguida llegaron todos muy preocupados.

-Que encontraron- pregunto Edward

-Fuimos a la push… nos encontramos con Leah, dijo que no sabía nada pero nos envió a un cueva a unos kilómetros y…- levante la mirada llena de esperanza

-Y que Bella por Dios!?- grito Rose.

-Encontramos su aroma!- dijo Alice dando brinquitos…

-Y que estamos esperando- dijo esperanzada Esme.

Corrimos todos… Alice y yo estábamos de guías mientras corriamos con mucha felicidad.

-Puedo sentir su aroma!- grito Alec

-Si, todos lo sentimos!- grito Emment.

Llegamos a la cueva, todos sonreíamos… estábamos llenos de esperanza…

-Bueno hace como 1 hora más o menos salieron de aquí,,, no deben estar muy lejos.- dijo Jasper.

Todos asentimos y seguimos su cálido aroma…. Íbamos corriendo cuando Alec tomo la delantera y paró en seco, su rostro quedo petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

.Alec que rayos pasa?- pregunto mi amado Edward moviéndolo como si fueses un títere…

.Sientes ese olor?... es el aroma dulce de …

-La sangre de Nessie- termino la frase Edward-

-Mierda!!!!- grite y salir corriendo.

Todos me siguieron mientras yo seguía olfateando su aroma, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este preciso momento de rabia y pena!.

_Maldito Jacob si le haces algo a mi hija… te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida!- pensé._

___________________________________________________________________________-_

_**Pobre Jacob lo **_**estoy dejando bueno para nada en este fic ejejeje , pero me gusto. **

**Priscila Cullen 1410: **** gracias por el review que me dejaste en el capitulo anterior se agradece un monton!**

Bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda esta vez.... ya me voy porque mañana tengo un dia agotador, entre el colegio y despues baile uuuf se me va toda mi energia y ojala que a las 8 de la noche  
pueda llegar a descansar.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.  
Acuerdense de dejar review porfavor a todas las personas que leen, que me tienen en favoritos y alerta y las que leen anonimamente me gustaria que me pusieran aunque sea un : muy lindo el fic :D jajaj  
porfavor

Camila 


	24. Al fin la tortura terminó

Alec POV

Cuando Bella con Alice gritaron el nombre de Edward y de Jasper con Carlise todos salimos prácticamente volando a su posición, las vimos muy contentas con un brillo especial en sus ojos… yo sólo quería que dijeran algo. Cuando Bella anunció que habían ido a una cueva y sintieron el bello aroma de mi Nessie yo prácticamente no lo podía creer. Enseguida corrimos y yo estaba tan desesperado por estar allí en ese maldito lugar donde mi futura esposa habría estado… que tomé la delantera enseguida, atrás mío me seguía Edward y los demás iban tan rápido como podían. Podría decir que yo estaba ansioso por encontrar a Nessie, por verla que estaba bien, incluso ya estaba pensando en las cosas que le iba a decir en cuanto la encontrara… solo iba a darla un abrazo gigante peor de los que da Emment, para que se siéntese segura como siempre debe sentirse conmigo y con toda nuestra familia.

Íbamos ya pasando por una serie de árboles, el aroma de Nessie se dispersaba por grandes partes… en algún momento lo sentí muy cerca y era por ya estábamos llegando a la cueva.

Cuando llegamos todos teníamos una mirada llena de esperanza, yo sabía perfectamente que todos pensaban que Nessie estaba bien y que pronto la tendríamos nuevamente en nuestros brazos, la mirada de cada estaba con el brillo especial que solo Nessie podía hacer que saliera a flote en nuestra familia vampírica.

Como ya no estaba allí Nessie, corrimos siguiendo su esencia… que salía hacia el sur._ Ahora si que estoy ansioso pensé_- Edward solo me miro dándome una sonrisa de apoyo que yo lo agradecí mentalmente. Nuevamente tome la delantera y ahora si que sentía un aroma muy poco común de sentir tan fuerte, me paré en seco y quede como momia… mis ojos quedaron abiertos como platos y no sabia que pensar.

-Alec que rayos pasa?- pregunto Edward , me llamo la atención que el no sintiera ese olor, ni mucho menos que me estuviera leyendo la mente para no tener que preguntar de esa manera.

-Sientes ese olor..?- pregunte un poco dudoso, pero ya era algo que no podía evitar- es el aroma dulce de… - Edward me interrumpió y concluyo me oración.

-La sangre de Nessie…- su cara era digna de un padre más que preocupado.

-Mierda!!! – grito Bella y salió corriendo tomando ahora ella la delantera como una loca, yo entendía perfectamente su posición, su hija… mi Nessie estaba herida y no es tan solo eso… es que el olor de su sangre era tan fuerte que eso significa que estaba demasiado herida para poder continuar.

Todos seguimos a Bella, corriendo más rápido que de común.

-El olor se está haciendo cada vez mas fuerte!- chillo Bella, quien si fuera humana estaría estallando en lagrimas.

-Lo sé amor, tranquila pero….- Edward no alcanzo a terminar lo que le iba a decir Bella, paró en seco, todos imitamos su reacción puesto que íbamos a una velocidad incalculable.

_-Edward que está pasando?_- le pregunte mentalmente, mientras él hacía movimientos pequeños y nos hacía señas de que no hiciéramos ruido.

Cuando seguimos a Edward y Emment que iban de los primeros… quedamos como estatuas al ver que había un árbol en el suelo, seguimos el rastro y un poco más allá encontramos lo que andábamos buscando hace horas.

Mire con una cara de odio total y quise avanzar a donde se encontraba Jacob con Nessie en sus brazos, pero Edward me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi pecho, me miro y me negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente salimos de allí.

-Porque rayos no vamos a matarlo?- demando enfurecido Jasper

-Porque no sabe qué hacer, Jacob está confundido, si hubiésemos ido en ese momento es de esperar que no dejaria que tomáramos a Nessie.

-Pero que le paso? Porque está sangrando tanto?- dijo Bella sollozando mientras Esme la abrazaba de forma maternal.

-En una discusión con Nessie, Jacob se altero tanto con las palabras de Nessie que la agarro de su cuello y la lanzó por el aire haciéndola chocar con un árbol.

-Ohhh! – Bella dio un grito ahogado.

-Es el mismo árbol que encontramos kilómetros atrás?- pregunto Alice

-Así es – respondió muy frio Edward

-Entonces… cual es el plan?- pregunte un poco psicótico.

Edward POV

Después de una maldita búsqueda, de seguir su aroma, o mejor dicho intentar seguir su aroma, encontramos a mi hija… no esperaba encontrarla en esas condiciones de hecho esperaba encontrarla bien.

_Pero como Jacob pudo perder el control de su rabia?, como rayos pudo lastimar a una persona que ama?, de verdad no lo puedo entender y aun mas no puedo entender como hizo para burlarnos tantas horas, como hizo para que pudiéramos sentir su olor ni el de Nessie?._

-Entonces… cual es el plan?- me saco de mis profundos pensamientos mi futuro yerno, quien ya se convertía en más que eso, es como mi mejor amigo, quien protege a mi familia entera no solo a mi hija, quien ya es un Cullen.

-Esto es lo que haremos- dije muy firme estaba seguro que si funcionaria.- Como Jacob se encuentra casi en el centro de ese prado, Emment , Jasper y Carlise, se pondrán al frente de él, Rose, Alice vayan por la parte derecha de los demás quedando al lado de Jacob entre los árboles. Esme y Bella hagan lo mismo que Rose y Alice pero del otro lado, Alec y yo nos pondremos detrás de Jacob. Hagan lo que hagan que sea silenciosamente de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron… mientras todos iban a sus puestos guardando todo el silencio posible, no queríamos que Nessie saliera aun mas herida.

-Vamos Reneesme, tu sabes que no lo quise hacer… si te recuperas ahora prometo que nos iremos juntos muy lejos donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, prometo que…

-No prometas nada Jacob Black. –dijo Carlise acercándose muy cautelosamente junto a Jasper y Emment.

-Es mejor que me entregues a mi sobrina Jacob – dijo Jasper con una ira impresionante, nunca lo había visto así

-No!, no lo haré ella y yo nos pertenecemos!- grito Jacob apegando a Nessie a su cuerpo.

-Si quieres salir caminando de aquí, haz lo que te decimos!- Grito Emment haciendo que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles salieran volando muy rapido.

-No!, no quiero y no lo haré jamás!- rápidamente Jacob se puso de pie dándole besos a Nessie en la frente.

-No te atrevas a hacer nada estúpido Jacob Black- dijo Bella saliendo de los árboles junto a Esme.

-Bella, tu no me entiendes… yo no… puedo.- dijo Jacob llorando.

-Es mejor que la entregues – dijo Alice saliendo de los árboles del otro lado.

-Mira como la tienes chucho!, entrégala que se morirá!- Grito Rose enfurecida más de lo normal.

-No se morirá! Como me encontraron?- chillo, mis puños se apretaron de una manera asquerosa, _es que mi hija se está muriendo desangrada y él hace esa estúpida pregunta?_

-Eso no importa maldito!, Nessie se está muriendo y tú haces esa pregunta?- woow parece que Jasper me hubiese leído la mente.

Jacob empezó a retroceder, esa fue una mala decisión pero una excelente oportunidad de recuperar a Reneesme.

-Alec escúchame, - le hablaba en susurros que solo un vampiro podrá oír - Jacob va a salir corriendo justo en donde estamos tu agarras a Nessie y yo- me interrumpió.- No, tu agarras a Nessie y yo iré detrás de Jacob, quiero encargarme de el- dijo apretando sus mano y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Está bien, estate atento.- el solo asintió.

Alec POV

En cualquier momento Jacob iba a tomar una mala decisión… claro para el porque para mí era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo cenizas. Tal como dijo Edward, el maldito perro comenzó a deslizarse hacia nuestra posición, Edward y yo nos pusimos en posición de defensa y nos separamos un poco más.

Jacob hizo una maniobra demasiada estúpida, de verdad que los nervios y la desesperación se lo estaban carcomiendo.

Jacob solo se giro bruscamente hacia nosotros con Nessie en sus brazos, los demás avanzaron hacia nosotros pero se pararon solo permanecieron allí por seguridad de que nuestro encuentro no funcionara como esperábamos. En cuanto traspasó unos cuantos árboles que nos separaban… se encontró con nosotros y no paró, Edward lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el cuello y lanzándolo al piso, mientas que yo sacaba a Nessie de sus brazos.

El amor de mi vida, de mi mundo , de mi completo ser estaba mal, su corazón parecía que se iba a detener en cualquier momento. Al lado de Edward estaban ya Jasper y Emment a sujetando su espalda

.Edward, está mal!, maldición!, Nessie vamos no me dejes me dijiste que nunca te irías!. Vamos lucha!!

-Alec, deja que Carlise se la lleve para que la cure!- me grito mientras entre los tres le daban una paliza. Hice lo que me pidió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad con Esme y Bella.

-Ahora que vas hacer maldito perro?- le grite mientras le rompía las costillas de una sola patada-

-Ahhhh!- grito del dolor- No lograras… casarte con ella!, no mientras yo este vivo!

-De eso me puedo encargar yo- dijo Jasper que fue corriendo y lo lanzo contra un árbol, haciendo que este cayera encima de él.

Entre todos los presentes le dimos una gran paliza, lo detuvimos a puros golpes…

-Tienes algo que decir Jacob Black?- dijo Edward pateándolo.

-Si… jamás serán felices!- dijo muy seguro. En unos segundos Jacob se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

Todos salimos detrás de él… pero claro lo queríamos hacer un poco más divertido y le dimos un poco de ventaja, luego comenzamos a correr... qué? A correr? Para nuestra forma de correr era mejor dicho trotar.

-Lobito… en donde estas?- dijo burlándose Emment, puesto a que Jacob se le ocurrió esconderse, ja! Como si nosotros no lo pudiéramos encontrar. Se escondió entre algunas piedras y su respiración era muy agitada. Sin que él lo sintiera ya estábamos frente a él. Nadie tenía idea de que cosas podíamos hacer con él pero yo solo quería…darle un poco de mi medicina.

-_Edward puedo acabar con él?_- pregunte mentalmente, mientras Edward me respondía con una gran sonrisa malévola y yo solo me concentre.

-Y entonces que haremos con este chucho?- dijo Emment

-Hay que hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Nessie- dijo Jasper pegándole una patada en el pecho lo que ocasionó que su respiración se volviera aun mas difícil.

-No te preocupes Jasper, nosotros ya le dimos un poco de cada uno… ahora Alec lo hará por todos… Alec..?- dijo Edward, _al fin! Ya sabrás lo que es sentir que tus sentidos mueran y tú te irás con ellos... pensé._

-Con gusto lo haré… ahora Jacob prepárate… esto quizás no te duela mucho- Jasper me interrumpió.

-O quizás te duela mucho mal nacido!- chillo Jasper muy enfurecido.

-Disfruta tus últimos segundos de tu asquerosa vida!- le grite y la cara de Jacob se puso pálida, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho todos podíamos escucharlo sin ni un esfuerzo.

Comencé a torturarlo, estábamos presenciando su dolor, claro el solo gritaba, se sacudía como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico… y de sus ojos salían lágrimas rojas… cuando vimos esto la sonrisa de todos, aumento.

Deben haber pasado 5 minutos y yo no sabía cómo Jacob aun seguía con vida, pero su corazón estaba a poco tiempo de dejar de bombear sangre.

-Suficiente Alec… - dijo Edward

-Que pasa Edward ? - pregunto Emment.

-Leah si sabía de este plan, lo que la hace cómplice de esta tortura que vivimos todos como familia… a Rose se le ocurrió una gran idea, Rose podrías..?- dijo Edward sonriendo… creo que en el tiempo que lo conozco jamás había visto esa mirada.

-Como todos sabemos Leah siempre ha odiado a Bella por Jacob, quien hace mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella. Ahora el odio lo siente por Nessie… como ella nos mintió me parece la forma más correcta de decirle que con nosotros no se juega ni mucho menos nos hace sufrir… ir a dejar medio muerto a Jacob en su propia casa.- dijo tocándose el pelo y muy contenta

-Amor… no encuentras que tu plan es un poco… psicópata?- dijo Emment realmente confundido.

-No seas tonto – dijo Alice- aunque suene un poquito así, es lo mejor

-Está bien, así se hará- dijo Edward – Rose, Alice vayan a casa a ver como sigue Nessie y la familia – ellas asintieron y se fueron – Jasper podrías acompañarlas para poder controlar…- Jasper entendió a la perfección y no hizo nada más que salir corriendo.

Emment tomo a Jacob y nos fuimos a la push, sabíamos que esto lo teníamos que hacer muy rápido, los demás miembros de la manada se podían dar cuenta de nuestra presencia y no queríamos más problemas, nos bastaba con el que teníamos y más aun teníamos un preocupación más grande… aun no íbamos a ver a Nessie, eso nos tenía muy mal principalmente a mí.

Llegamos a la casa de Leah… no estaba así que nos hizo el trabajo más fácil. Dejamos a Jacob recostado en el sillón para que cuando entrara, lo primero que viera fuera al amor de su vida y murió por _"un amor enfermizo"_ y nunca la quiso de verdad.

Jacob estaba inconsciente, menos mal que no nos siguió dando más problemas… Alice apareció por la puerta dando brinquitos con un papel en la mano.

-Alice que haces aquí?- pregunto Edward

-Lo siento… es que con las chicas quedamos de acuerdo en dejarle una pequeña nota a Leah cuando llegue a su casa… solo para que recuerde que es muy malo mentir o vestirse tan mal dios santo!- todos reímos ante tal comentario.

Ten, leanlo que yo iré a casa... no se tarden mucho!…- dijo Alice y desapareció.

En la carta había un párrafo escrito por Bella, se notaba mucho que todas ayudaron puesto que habia mucha ira y palabras que solo una mujer Cullen decia.

_"Querida Leah… lamento que tengas que ver a tu amado lobo de esta manera, déjame decirte que agonizando aun seguía diciendo que no te iba a querer, que siempre iba a estar enamorado de Reneesme. Te quedaras sola por ser una maldita perra envidiosa y mentirosa!, como diablos pudiste mentirnos cuando te fuimos a preguntar por el paradero del padre de tu hijo? Tú no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… claro tú no sabes nada porque no sabes lo que es el amor maternal!, porque ni a tu hijo Sam lo quieres… porque si de verdad lo quisieras no habrías permitido que Jacob muriera por sacrificio de amor o mejor dicho por su obsesión de mi hija."_

_PD: ten mucho cuidado con las cosas que puedes llegar hacer… te estaremos vigilando._

_Atentamente_

_Familia Cullen._

-Wooow, Bella y todas las chicas están bien enojadas- dije cerrando la carta para ponerla a lado de Jacob.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos… Leah ya se está acercando.- dijo Edward

-Si vamos a ver a mi sobrinita- dijo Emment muy emocionado.

Salimos corriendo y yo ya me sentía más tranquilo ahora que no encargamos de Jacob, yo especialmente me encargue de que no moleste más en nuestras vidas. Ahora solo me queda estar con mi futura esposa… solo tengo que acompañarla mientras se recupera. Hay que ver cuál es el diagnostico de Carlise, y principalmente tengo que amarla aun mas porque al fin está conmigo nuevamente… acabo esta pesadilla.

-Que te preocupa Alec- me pregunto Edward mientras corríamos camino a casa.

-El que Jacob haya dejado muy mal herida a Nessie..- dije agachando la mirada…

-No te preocupes haremos lo necesario para que este bien… - dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Si no te preocupes hermano…. Ya verás que con los días se repondrá- me dijo Emment, yo sonreí al escuchar que me llamo hermano, suena lindo.

-Gracias hermanos, sin el apoyo que me dan no se qué haría- dije muy contento, ellos si saben cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Aceleramos el paso, ya faltaba poco para estar en casa… para cuidar del tesoro más preciado que tengo. _Solo espero que se recupere pronto y nos podamos casar…- pensé._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woooooooooooow chicas que les parecio? a mi me encanto, y sii en algunas partes era un poco psicopata pero la muerte de Jacob fue digna jejeje , ya que se que la mayoria de quienes leen mi fic esperaban esto.! quizas esperaban más pero no queria dejar tan mal a los Cullens =).**

**Ahora que piensan?, que pasara con Leah cuando vea a su amado Jacob muerto en su sala?, que decisiones tomara? creen que pueda tomar venganza contra nessie? o otro cullen? **

**como creen que saldra Nessie de todo esto?. bueno tienen que seguir leyendo no mas. Ovbiamente Nessie y ALec se merecen su boda . Total lo peor ya paso ahora deben venir las cosas buenas y sorpresas!.**

**Dejenme decirles que me demore toda la tarde escribiendo este capitulo, es el mas largo que he escrito en todo el fic. y me costo porque estoy enfermita u.u . Bueno saludos mis queridas lectoras!, me alegrarian la vida si me dejan un comentario y gracias a aquellas que me agregan a alertas y favoritos ! , gracias a las que leen anonimamente igual si quieren me dejan un comentario.. nose criticas , cualquier cosa me alegraria, un beso!**

**Camila  
**


	25. Una preocupación menos Un triste suceso

Alec POV

Estábamos ya a pasos de nuestra casa… la preocupación era evidente pero ya no era tan grande como hace 3 horas… ya tenía a Nessie conmigo, la teníamos devuelta aunque herida pero está con nosotros. Yo se que ella estará bien, es fuerte además me prometió no abandonarme… lo único que sé es que si le llega a pasar algo yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Llegamos ya a la casa, Esme se encontraba en la cocina preparando comida… _quizás Nessie ya se despertó y como era de esperar tendría hambre- _Pensé.

Alice con Rose estaban viendo tele… o simulando que lo hacían… Emment se nos habia adelantado y se sentó junto a Jasper ; se encontraban muy concentrados y incluso me atrevería a decir que estaban muy molestos aun y preocupados… sobre todo Jasper que el adora con su vida entera a su sobrina.

Con Edward subimos de inmediato a la habitación mía y de Nessie, como era obvio estaba Bella cuidando de ella, haciéndole cariño en su pelo, Carlisle le estaba haciendo algunas pruebas para ver cómo estaban sus piernas.

-Y entonces papa como esta Nessie?- pregunto Edward en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta. Pude ver a Nessie, recostada con las manos cruzadas en su estómago, estaba pálida y con moretones y algunas cicatrices que ya estaban desapareciendo.

-Bueno… voy a ser bien honesto con todos – yo al principio no entendí porque dijo todos pero en un segundo me di cuenta que la familia entera estaba presente en la habitación.- yo pensé que iba a estar peor, pero como es mitad vampiro tiene algunas ventajas en su recuperación. Tiene algunas costillas rotas y se salieron de su ubicación puesto que tendré que operarla.., lo demás está bien se que repondrá muy bien.

-Entonces cuando la vas a operar Carlisle?- pregunto Bella muy preocupada.

-En 10 minutos, Esme me puedes preparar todo en la habitación de arriba. Necesito que todos me ayuden por si algo sale mal, aunque es muy probable que todo salga bien es solo…por precaución.

-Entonces solo tiene algunas costillas… afuera pero nada más grave, nada que comprometa su bienestar?- pregunte muy miedoso de la respuesta que me podría dar Carlisle.

-Si solo eso… aunque no puedo asegurar que en el momento de la cirugía nos podamos encontrar con sorpresas. Hay que hacer lo necesario para que no suceda.- me respondió Carlisle de la forma más amable para poder tranquilizarme, pero no podía.

-Alec puedes tratar de no estar tan nervioso…. Intento controlar el ambiente pero no puedo contigo- dijo Jasper un poco irritado

-No le eches toda la culpa a Alec, no puedes controlar aun el ambiente porque tú estas igual- dijo Edward mientras Jasper se quedaba pensando.

-Lo siento Jasper, haré lo posible.- le dije mientras en seguía tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Vaya!- dije Edward asombrado mirando a Nessie y todos lo mirábamos sin entender.

-Que pasa Edward?- intervino Bella

-Nuestra pequeña ya está reaccionando, está diciendo mentalmente todo lo que siente, todo lo poco que escucha y se pregunta qué tan mal esta para que la operen, Ah y por cierto está reclamando a Jasper para que logre estabilizar el ambiente- rio por eso muy fuerte Edward y todos nos unimos.

-Aquí estoy sobrina, disculpa pero en un momento estarás mejor.

Nessie POV

Sabía que estaba durmiendo, o sabía que estaba demasiada cansada como para poder abrir los ojos, me pesaban una tonelada mis parpados. Quería hablar, quería decir que estaba bien solo un poco adolorida y con un molesto ardor en mi costilla derecha, sentía que tenía todas mis costillas hacia afuera.

Ya sabía que estaba en casa, sentí el aroma de estar segura. Sentía un ambiente un poco denso, irritado y mucha preocupación… _en donde esta mi tío Jasper para controlar esto?-_ pensé.

Sentía como mi mama me hacia cariño en mi pelo y me besaba la frente, escuchaba a penas pero hacia lo imposible por hacer el esfuerzo, mi abuelo estaba diciendo que me tenían que operar y que todos tenían que ayudar, _pero que me había pasado para que tomaran la decisión de operarme?_ Pensé.

-_Papa porque no puedo abrir los ojos aun?_,- le preguntaba a mi papa mentalmente haber si me daba alguna respuesta.

-No lo sé cariño- dijo mi papa esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Que pregunto?- dijo mi madre querida

.Que porque aun no puede abrir los ojos…- hubo silencio uno interminable- alguna idea Carlisle?

-Si, debe ser por la morfina, la puse porque perdió mucha sangre y tiene algunas contusiones… Tranquila nieta, todo estará bien.

-_Está bien _-pensé ; Con eso me quede un poco tranquila pero la idea de que me operen me hacia tener ganas ya de no despertar…._ Donde esta Alec papa?_

-Alec, Nessie te reclama- dijo mi papa – vamos los demás a ayudar a Carlisle a dejar todo listo, hija no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- termino su frase besándome la frente y escuche como todos se iban retirando y Alec se iba acercando. Tenía tantas ganas de poder mover mi mano para mostrarle algo pero con la morfina se me hacia un poco difícil. Hice lo posible y logre levantar un poco mi mano….

-Aquí estoy mi amor… no te preocupes por nada todo saldrá bien y pronto estaremos juntos.- me dijo besándome, como desearía poder besarlo también, levante mi mano de nuevo a ver si me entendía que quería mostrarle algo.

-Nessie no te muevas mucho… que…quieres mostrarme algo?- como si no fuera obvio con todos mis esfuerzo, rápidamente puso mi mano en su mejilla y comencé a mostrarle todo lo que sufrí, cuando Jacob me secuestro y grité su nombre… después le mostré cosas más lindas porque note que se molesto ante tales recuerdos.

-Es hermoso, lamento mucho no poder haber evitado todo esto… sabes te amo mucho! Y quiero que esto ya pase luego para estar juntos.- yo solo pude sonreír un poco y sentí como una lagrima iba cayendo de mi mejilla izquierda- tranquila amor no llores todo estará bien, estoy contigo para siempre.

Alec me abrazo y me acuno, estaba siendo muy cariñoso y mas aun muy cuidadoso al momento de tocarme era como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que me podría romper.

Sentí como papa se venia acercando…yo me ponía un poco nerviosa y ya podía abrir un poquito los ojos y hasta pude hablar pero muy mal parecía drogada que ironico.

-Vamos Alec esta todo listo- dijo mi papa

-Ya.. me van a o.. operar?- me costo mucho decirlo y mi papa se rio

-_No me digas que parezco drogada por que no es chistoso_- le dije mentalmente y se rio un poco más. Alec me tomo en brazos y me acune con el y me iba quejando y cuando me toque me estomago no lo podía creer lo que había sentido un tiempo atrás de que tenia las costillas hacia afuera era real!. – Ahhhhhh! – di un grito muy agudo Alec llego a saltar era raro, se preocupo tanto.

-Nessie que pasa te duele algo?- en un segundo mi papa ya estaba ahí mirándome

-Que mierda me paso!!!?- chille apuntando a mi estomago y viendo como mis huesos no etsban en su lugar y comencé a llorar.

-Nessie no te preocupes tu abuelo ahora te operara y todo estará bien.- _dijo con miedo?_

-No sé porque pero no te puedo creer- le dije mirándolo mientras mas lagrimas caían.

-Nessie todo estará bien- dijo Alec acomodándome lo que hizo que uno de mis huesos resonara- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- grite

-Nessie? Diablos!- dijo Alec fue lo último que escuche y sentí que me pincharon.. _mi abuelo me puso más morfina genial._

_Algo está mal yo lo sé, me duele todo esto es normal?, papa esto se debe sentir así?, porque nadie me responde!._ Sentía como lagrimas caían por mi cara ya no podía no soportaba el dolor y ese ardor que no sé de dónde venía ni porque.

-Hagan algo rápido por favor- dijo mi Tío Jasper – no puedo soportar el dolor de Nessie me está transmitiendo mucha pena y dolor.

-Nessie, hija escúchame, tienes que ser fuerte todo estará bien.

-_De donde viene el ardor papa?_- le dije mentalmente.

-No lo sé aun, quizás sea la morfina que actúe así en ti por ser mitad humana y vampiro.

-_Solo terminen rápido que no lo soporto_!- le grite

-Está bien, solo espera- me respondio muy histérico

Deben haber pasado horas, ya que por el efecto de una anestesia que me puso en la intravenosa mi abuelo, no me sirvió mucho pero algo me calmo, por ultimo me hizo dormir y así no tenia que escuchar y sentir todo.

_Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Jacob, lo habrán matado?_, escuche sin querer hace unas horas atrás cuando me traían a la casa a Alice diciendo que habían dejado medio muerto a Jacob en su casa para que Leah lo encontrara… dijo mi tía Rose que ella sabia donde todo… la muy desgraciada no tiene corazón nunca pensé en que iría a conocer a alguien tan asqueroso.

-Y como salió todo Edward?- _esa es mi mama!_ Dije muy feliz para mis adentros.

-Todo salió como esperábamos, ahora solo hay que ver como se recupera.

.Escuchaste amor, todo estará bien ahora tienes que prometer que no te moverás mas de lo necesario.- dijo mi precioso Alec… _papa en cuanto rato se me quita la anestesia y la morfina? Parezco momia!_- le pregunte mentalmente.

-Luego hija no te preocupes… después podrás abrazar a Alec, podrás correr y sobre todo comerás porque estas muy idiota y eso te pasa por no comer- rio ante tal comentario Alec y mi mama, seguido de mi familia entera.

Ahora solo me queda esperar que se me quite el efecto de los medicamentos que me dio mi abuelo… para poder abrazar a toda mi familia… _esto duele mucho tienen suerte de ser vampiros enteros._ Después de unos minutos me quede profundamente dormida acunada al pecho de Alec respirando su aroma como si fuera mi último respiro.

Leah POV

_Diablos no se que como los Cullen se enteraron que yo si sabia donde esta Jacob. En realidad quería con mi corazón entero que lo encontraran porque que tiene que estar haciendo con la hija rara de Isabella? Si no fue la mama ahora es su tarada hija._

Yo le prometí a Jacob no decirles nada porque él me juro por mi y nuestro hijo que el mataría a Reneesme. Claro las cosas no fueron así… como siempre me mintió no puedo ser más tonta?, pero con tal de tenerlo cerca me hace feliz…. A veces pienso que aunque no me ame teniéndolo al lado mío como el único padre de mi hijo Sam es lo justo y necesario.

No puedo negar que en cuanto aparecieron Bella y Alice sentí miedo, por primera vez temí por mi vida, temí por dejar a mi Jacob solo… y a Sam? No, no creo que crea poder temer a dejar a ese cachorro solo… aunque sea mi hijo a veces como que me estorba. Incluso he llegado a pensar que desde que Sam nació Jacob ya no me ve como una mujer linda… me ve como una mujer loba con un hijo al cual tengo que criar… quizás por eso me convenció de regresar para poder estar con Nessie… claro ella como no tiene un hijo y tiene una belleza increíble…pero no es tan mujer como yo claro…ella no supo nunca como saber satisfacer a Jacob por eso el se fue conmigo.

Iba en camino a mi casa, después iba a regresar a la casa de Billy por Sam, quien le había dicho que lo cuidara mientras iba de compras. El siempre me decía que si, me contaba que le encantaba estar con su nieto… que se parecía mucho a Jacob cuando era un bebe. Como si a mí me importara, lo único que quería era deshacerme un rato del mocoso de Sam que nunca paraba de llorar.

-Leah, que andas haciendo?- me pregunto Paul no lo había sentido, debí estar muy ocupada con mis pensamientos.

-Y a ti que te importa Paul… porque no te metes en tus propio asuntos- le dije muy irritada, había tenido un día horrible y lo que me faltaba es que este fulano me hablara.

-Supiste la noticia?- dijo con una sonrisa muy triunfante.

-De que estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta Leah, sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-Paul, querido Paul, si yo supiera de que estás hablando no te estaría diciendo estas preguntas, además porque no vas al grano, tuve un día agotador y tú me lo vienes a arruinar más!- le dije ya enfurecida.

-Ohh perdón que te quite tiempo, entonces te resumiré la historia; ya encontraron a Nessie y está bien, creo que demasiado bien con el asqueroso trato que le dio Jacob a su eterna amada.

-De que hablas!, como que la encontraron?.. y viva?- _no lo podía creer yo pensé que Jacob la iba a matar… otra vez mi suposición era cierta Jacob Black me volvió a mentir._

-Si está viva, acuérdate que es vampira también… pero no tenemos noticias de Jacob… tu por casualidad no sabes donde esta, tenemos que hablar con él.

-Aunque supiera no te diría, seguro que lo mataran- le dije mientas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Eso está mal, si lo encontramos se tendrán que ir de aquí, ya no pertenecen a nuestra familia, nos han decepcionado.

-Tú no sabes nada!- le dije para irme corriendo a mi casa no podía creerlo… _Jacob donde estas?_

Apenas entre a la casa, no distinguí nada de mi casa, veía borroso debido a mis lagrimas…Me seque la cara con unos pañuelos que encontré en la cocina… Tome un vaso y lo llene de agua, debí haber tomado unos cinco vasos y aun no podía calmarme lo suficiente… por lo que decidí ir a recostarme a esperar que Jacob apareciera por la puerta y pedirle las explicaciones pertinentes.

Me serví un poco mas de agua, iba tomando, estaba atravesando la sala cuando de mi mano se resbaló el vaso de agua partiéndose en miles de pedazos. Lo que mis ojos veían no lo podía asimilar.

Jacob estaba tirado en el sillón de espalda… llenos de sangre y sucio lleno de barro y la ropa estaba rajada.

-Dios Santo, Jacob! Jacob dime que te paso!-le decía a mi amado eterno pero no respondía, vi que no tenia pulso y que su corazón no bombeaba sangre.- que te han hecho? Dime!, quien te hizo esto!- le gritaba a su cuerpo ya muerto y lo besaba… mis ojos eran un mar de lagrimas…le rogué a su cuerpo ya tibio que despertara, que estuviera conmigo.

-Vamos Jacob respira, tú me dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre, que hago yo ahora?,, como crío a Sam?, no me dejes no puedo yo sola y tu lo sabes! Por favor Jacob has un esfuerzo… porque no pudiste hacer un esfuerzo por tu hijo? Y por mi?, que acaso nunca te importamos? Era ella o nada siempre se trato de ella, que idiota fui!- no lo podía soportar no sabia que iba a ser de mi ahora, no podía yo sola con Sam… si me costaba quererlo con Jacob ahora sin el… todo se vuelve como un laberinto sin salida…Fui a buscar una sabana para tapar a Jacob no podía verlo así. Cuando me gire vi que al lado de él había una carta… _será de despedida? La habrá escrito el minutos antes de morir?_ Pensé muchas cosas en el momento que tomaba la carta y me disponía a abrirla para leer su contenido… tenía miedo de las palabras que Jacob podía a ver escrito allí, _y si decía que le dijera a Nessie lo mucho que la amaba?, jamás le diría semejante estupidez si él me amaba a mí y eso está demostrado, tenemos un fruto de nuestro amor… nuestro pequeño Sam Jacob Black._

Me sorprendí mucho con lo que me encontré en el interior de la supuesta carta que Jacob había escrito.

"_Querida Leah… lamento que tengas que ver a tu amado lobo de esta manera, déjame decirte que agonizando aun seguía diciendo que no te iba a querer, que siempre iba a estar enamorado de Reneesme. Te quedaras sola por ser una maldita perra envidiosa y mentirosa!, como diablos pudiste mentirnos cuando te fuimos a preguntar por el paradero del padre de tu hijo? Tú no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… claro tú no sabes nada porque no sabes lo que es el amor maternal!, porque ni a tu hijo Sam lo quieres… porque si de verdad lo quisieras no habrías permitido que Jacob muriera por sacrificio de amor o mejor dicho por su obsesión de mi hija."_

_PD: ten mucho cuidado con las cosas que puedes llegar hacer… te estaremos vigilando._

_Atentamente_

_Familia Cullen._

No, no, no! Esto no puede ser, a Jacob lo asesinaron los Cullen, maldito vampiros porque ellos pueden ser felices y yo no?, y como que el agonizando decía que mi novio amaba a Nessie eso es imposible!. Malditos asquerosos me las van a pagar. _Que hago ahora? Piensa Leah!,_ vamos tengo que pedir ayuda… esto no lo puedo enfrentar sola, quizás si hablo con Billy para que el hable con la manada y luchemos contra los Cullen por el asesinato de su hijo, _si esto funcionara!_

Mi limpié la cara, me duche para quitarme todo lo tenso que tenia, mi día había comenzado mal y después se puso peor pero tenía la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara con mi idea de enfrentar a los Cullen.

Salí de mi casa dejando atrás en la sala tapado de pies a cabeza a mi novio eterno. Me daba cosa dejarlo solo pero él tiene que saber desde el cielo o de donde este que esto lo estoy haciendo por él, _haré lo que sea por vengar tu muerte mi amor…se profundamente que siempre me has amado a mí y que Nessie solo era tu capricho por no haberla hecho tuya._

Toque la puerta de Billy y de afuera sentía las risas de mi pequeño Sam eso hizo sonreír, a pesar de todo mi instinto maternal ahora se estaba haciendo más presente quizás adonde ahora estaré sola… lo tendré que criar como solo una loba sabe criar a su cachorro.

-Leah, que bueno que llegaste Sam te está reclamando hace mucho- dijo Billy invitándome a pasar.

-Siento mucho haberme tardado pero tuve un percance… y uno grave- le dije y mi cara paso de una gran sonrisa a una gran mueca de dolor al acordarme del cuerpo muerto en la sala de mi casa.

-Que pasa Leah?- dijo muy preocupado mientras yo agarraba en brazos a Sam y me ponía a llorar.

-Billy esto es muy grave… Los Cullen mataron a Jacob- no supe como decírselo de una manera un poco menos dura.

-Qué? Pero eso es imposible, Leah de que estás hablando, esto no es chistoso y menos que lo digas delante de tu hijo!

-Billy sé que esto es realmente duro, pero encontré una nota de los Cullen, Jacob está en la sala de mi casa muerto, lo tape con una sabana antes de venirme aquí.

-Pero cómo? PORQUE!- Billy se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Billy tengo una idea, hay que vengar la muerte de Jacob, para eso necesito que hables con Paul y el resto de la manada a mi no me querrán escuchar, hay que hacer algo.

-Si, si no te preocupes lo llamaré para que vengan de inmediato.

En cuanto escuche eso me sentí un poco mas aliviada. Mire el rostro de Sam y tenía sus ojos brillantes, es como si hubiese entendido a la perfección todo lo que escucho de su abuelo y su mama- Tranquilo mi bebe todo estará bien, mama está contigo pase lo que pase jamás te abandonaré lo prometo.

Escuchaba a Billy gritar por teléfono, _quizás Paul se niegue a venir, o quizás piense que es mentira… una trampa no lo sé._

-Está bien Leah vienen en camino- dijo Billy un poco resignado a la idea de que su hijo está muerto.

-Vienen todos?- pregunte, porque era realmente necesario e importante que estuviesen todos presentes.- Así es Leah, vienen todos- en cuanto terminó de hablar sentimos como golpeaban la puerta, me dirigí yo a abrir con Sam aun en mis brazos.

-Leah… que haces aquí?- pregunto mi hermano Seth.

-No es algo obvio?, Billy es el abuelo de Sam y vine a buscarlo- le dije muy molesta… yo había perdido hace mucho la confianza con mi hermano, puesto que este pasaba más tiempo con los Cullen y no me prefería a mí. Los invite a pasar y todos se pusieron en lugares distintos lugares repartidos por la sala.

-Y bien Billy, habla de que se trata esta reunión…- Hablo Quil un poco inquieto e impaciente.

-Bueno los he llamado porque ha ocurrido algo muy grave con Jacob- dijo Billy y sus lágrimas otra vez empezaron a correr.

-No nos digas eh?. Así que ya supiste lo que paso- dijo Paul sonriendo

-Pero como te atreves a sonreír en esta situación Paul!, pensé que eras amigo de Jacob!

-Haber yo si soy amigo de Jacob, siempre lo he sido- Billy no lo dejo terminar – Entonces por qué diablos sonríes cuando Jacob está en la sala de su casa tapado con una sabana muerto!- le grito y la manada completa quedo boca abierta, nadie supo que decir en 2 minutos que se hicieron eternos… mientras yo solo los pasaba llorando al igual que mi suegro.

-Y quien lo mató?- pregunto Quil

-Los Cullen- me apresure en decir- así que hay que tomar acto de venganza contra ellos, esto no se puede quedar así!, lo mataron sin ni una razón

-No seas mentirosa Leah- dijo Paul

-De que hablas Paul- dijo Billy sollozando aun.

-Los Cullen mataron a Jacob, porque secuestro a Nessie, casi la mata y ahora está mejor, pero por eso… la secuestro para que no se casará con Alec… y más aun Leah sabía todo el plan de Jacob y cuando Bella le fue a preguntar junto a Alice, y Leah negó todo…- termino llorando Paul.

-Leah tu no me contaste nada de eso Leah- dijo Billy mirándome con cara de interrogación total.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que hay que vengar la muerte de Jacob.

-Leah no se puede y lo sabes… ellos están en todo el derecho… si Nessie hubiera muerto ten por seguro que tu también lo estarías.- dijo Seth

-Además Leah… tú fuiste cómplice de la estupidez que se le ocurrió a Jacob… si tu tan solo le hubieses dicho a Bella donde estaba exactamente Jacob con Nessie, lo más probable es que el padre de tu hijo estaría vivo y Nessie no estaría tan mal como lo está!- me grito sin respirar Paul lleno de ira y rabia.

Yo me quede pensando y en parte tenían razón… _esto no puede estar pasando! Que he hecho?,_ en fin de cuentas si era en un cierto grado culpable.

-Leah entrégame a Sam- demando Billy.

-No, mi hijo es lo único que tengo de Jacob, es el fruto de nuestro amor.- le dije rompiendo en llanto una vez mas

-Leah no hagas las cosas más difíciles- dije mi hermano perdido.

-No!, no se los entregaré- dije gritando lo que ocasionó que mi hijo empezara a llorar.

-Ya ves lo que haces!.- dijo Paul- entréganos al niño

-Ustedes no lo entienden…- dije llorando y arrodillándome- es lo…único que me queda de Jacob, por favor no me lo quiten no tienen derecho alguno.- dije llorando aun mas fuerte mientras veía como Seth apartaba de mi pecho a mi hijo… no pude hacer nada, la pena me estaba comiendo por dentro no tuve las fuerzas necesarias.

-Tranquila hermana- me dijo Seth- sólo lo tendremos por unos días mientras te recuperas… sabemos que estas en shock por la muerte del padre de Sam… todos lo estamos.

-Y por eso tienes que entender que tenemos miedo de que hagas algo estúpido mientras estés con Sam

-Uuus…. Ustedes… piensan que podría lastimar a mi hijo?, ustedes piensan que podría llegar a dañar al único recuerdo con vida que tengo de Jacob?.- dije ahogandome en mi propio lando y un poco indignada ante el cmoentario.

-No, sabemos que eres buena madre- dijo mi suegro- pero estas muy alterada y eso te juega en contra… por favor entiéndenos.

Yo solo asentí, y aun seguía en el suelo escondiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas y lloraba aun más fuerte.

-Lo único que les pido es que no me alejen de mi hijo… ya perdí a su padre, perdí a mi gran amor, no quiero perder a mi hijo… no ahora cuando más lo necesito… no se cuanto me cueste recuperarme de la muerte de Jacob y para alejarme de Sam tendrían que matarme no sé si pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder a las dos personas que más amo.- y comencé a llorar aun mas, mientras Sam se intentaba zafar de los brazos de mi hermano, este lo bajo y vino gateando como pudo… yo lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y ponerme a llorar pero ahora de felicidad al ver como tocaba mi mejilla y me sonreía…_es como si supiese como me siento… me intenta dar ánimos…_

-Te amo Sam, nunca me alejaré de ti- le dije besando su hermosa cara mientras el reía y me abrazaba.- Eres lo único que tengo y no me alejare de ti, prometo no hacer nada estúpido que te pueda afectar… tu y yo saldremos de esta juntos y como saldremos de muchas más.- le dije mientras me tranquilizaban y me daban un refresco y pañuelos.

Ahora solo queda que los días pasen… pero seguía culpando a los Cullen por la muerte de Jacob… quizás si haga algo estúpido pero no con Sam… no quiero que vea a su madre como una mala persona… lo haré a escondidas, mientras todos juraran que andaré de compras… pero primero dejaré que pasen unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

_La saga de Crepúsculo junto a sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero yo los voy a usar para crear mi __fic con mucho amor =) (L)_  


**Siento mucho no haber actualizado tan pronto.**

**Ojala les halla gustado este capitulo, hice dos en uno, asi recompenso los dias ausentes que he estado. Me demore toda la tarde en hacerlo... la verdad es que el dia de hoy en Chile hace un calor infernal y tenog un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Ademas desde mañana tengo todos los dias pruebas asi que no creo que pueda actulizar muy seguido, debido a que estbas pruebas son los examenes finales del año escolar y me tiene que ir bien... ojala me entiendan =).**

**Me dio como penita el POV de Leah en las ultimas partes u.u, si ella igual tiene corazon hay que aceptarlo jejejeje.**

**Bueno tambien actualizare dependiendo de los reviews que me dejen, me alegrarian la vida! , SOBRE TODO CON PRUEBAS ENTRE MEDIO .!**

**Gracias a aquellas que leen mi fic, dejan comentarios me agregan a alert y a favoritos =), son maravillosas. Un saludo a la Kithy que termino su fic y me encanto y tbn me encanto el que está empezando... suerte con ese, se ve muy bueno =).  
**

**Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**Camila!  
**


	26. Dias de recuperación

Bella POV

Al fin toda la inquietud que había sentido por largas horas ya estaba desapareciendo… encontré al tesoro más preciado que con Edward mi dios griego tenemos en nuestra gran larga vida eterna.

Se que mi Nessie estaba mal, bueno ahora no tanto ya que Carlisle la operó y esta en periodo de recuperación. Según las estadísticas de Carlisle, Nessie repondrá en unos cuantos días pero hay que tenerla en observación… no sabemos como puede llegar a reaccionar en cuanto a su _"recuperación"_. Ya vimos una reacción bastante extraña por su _"especie"_ que fue el que no podía moverse ni abrir sus hermosos ojos color café por el efecto de la morfina.

Yo la entendía muy bien… cuando Nessie estaba por nacer también me inyectaron morfina… cosa que no sirvió de mucho… solo me dejo paralizada pero el dolor no me lo quitaba nadie, como todos ya sabíamos de este _"pequeño detalle"_, Carlisle le administro por la intravenosa un poco de anestesia… cosa que funcionó muy bien… incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos… se quedo dormida durante toda la operación. Ahora solo queda esperar que se recupere… que su larga recuperación sea buena… estaré encargada de eso además con una familia como la nuestra que la amamos infinitamente sus días de no hacer nada se pasaran volando.

-Que pasa amor?- me saco de mis profundos sentimientos mi amado dios griego… No tenía ganas de hablar solo le permití leer mi mente extendiendo mi escudo para que entrara en el.

Le mostré nuestra primera vez cuando fuimos de luna de miel a la Isla Esme, después siendo vampiro… cuando nació nuestra pequeña… le recordaba todos los momentos felices que hemos pasado… viendo cada día como nuestra Reneesme crece y ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que nuestra pequeña aparte de heredar un poco de mi problema para "atraer peligro", ya se iba a casar… sería una mujer NO! Corrijo… **ya lo es.**

-Es muy hermoso…sabes yo siempre pienso en eso… no lo puedo creer pero hemos sido los mejores padres eso no te lo cuestiones nunca. Ves que aunque Reneesme heredo tu fatal _"imán invisible para peligros ambulantes"_, siempre está bien… sale de todo bien porque tiene a una gran familia que la ama y ahora tiene a Alec que la ama por sobre todas las cosas.- me dijo mirando nuestro anillo de matrimonio y sonriendo.

-Tu quieres mucho a Alec verdad?- le pregunte porque aunque sabia que era así quería escucharlo de él. Edward cada vez que habla de Alec se le iluminan los ojos como si fuera de su sangre, como si fuera un hijo.

-Si la verdad es que lo quiero mucho… aunque a veces me cueste decirlo o expresarlo. Yo se que no es mi hijo, ni mi primo lejano, nada parecido a eso, pero me siento muy orgulloso de todo lo que ha dejado de lado por estar con nuestra hija, y por estar junto a nosotros. Es muy valiente y nosotros como familia le hemos ayudado en mucho por eso me siento muy orgulloso de el. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… unas cuantas veces he visto esa sonrisa…_ la primera vez fue cuando escuchó a Nessie decir que me amaba aun dentro de mí._

-Y entonces… Alec que es para ti?- le dije acariciando su mejilla suave como la porcelana.

-Alec en todo este tiempo se ha transformado en un hermano más… es como mi mejor amigo.

Después de que dijera eso… me sentí muy feliz.

Lo besé apasionadamente y nos perdimos en nuestro profundo amor eterno que cada día nos jurábamos.

_Solo queda esperar que mi Nessie se recupere pronto… Ya estoy harta de que no se case aun- pensé un poco indignada, es que siempre hay algo que impida que mi Nessie se case o este feliz realmente._

Alec POV

Nessie se estaba recuperando de lo mejor… esta muy bien de humor. Carlisle nos advirtió que quizás Nessie podría sufrir un poco de trastornos de humor… ya sufrió uno y fue porque Esme no se apresuró en hacerle el desayuno… parecía como un drogadicto sin si vicio. Yo solo me divertí viendo su reacción, pero Jasper la logró controlar… hasta ahora.

Lo último que supimos; es que Leah definitivamente había encontrado a Jacob en la sala de su casa, salió todo como esperábamos. Ya lo sepultaron… dicen que Leah ha estado desde que lo enterraron en el cementerio llorando su partida.

Eso da un poco de pena… pero ella se buscó el sufrimiento… no miento… Jacob debería estar en el infierno por hacer sufrir tanto a la mamá de su hijo Sam. Ni ella ni Jacob saben ser padres. Nadie nace sabiendo yo lo sé, pero mirando se aprende además donde esta el instinto maternal por parte de Leah y sobre todo_ donde diablos metió el instinto paternal Jacob?_, jamás se lo vi.

-En que piensas amor? - me despertó mi angelito.

-En que quiero que pase luego las 2 semanas que nos quedan para que nos casemos.- le mentí no quería que supiera que aun pensaba en Jacob. Y si! Con Nessie nos casaríamos dentro de 2 semanas… iban a ser más pero Alice dijo que Nessie saldría perfectamente de su recuperación.

Nessie POV

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que me operaron… solo me quedas 2 días para finalizar mi recuperación. Yo me noto muy bien pero están todos muy alertas sobre todo de que no me mueva muy bruscamente. Alec se ha portado mas que bien conmigo, incluso si no es porque le rogué que no me llevará en brazos para todos lados aunque el lo haría con gusto.

Claro todo es por algo, se que es por mi salud. Pero yo lo hago únicamente porque dentro de 2 semanas nos casaremos y quiero que esto sea perfecto y tengo que verme hermosa. Alice dice que 2 días antes de mi boda, las cicatrices de la operación habrán desaparecido, y los tajos que tengo repartidos por el cuerpo también. Eso es una buena señal.

Ahora no tengo de que preocuparme, no hay un Jacob obsesionado conmigo para impedir que me case, pero si hay una Leah muy apenada por la muerte de este psicópata… _me pregunto si ella intentará hacer algo… ojala que no porque ya sería muy mala la suerte… estaría batiendo el record incluso le estaría ganando a mi mama cuando ella era humana!, no por Dios…. Tengo que-_ mi padre como siempre husmeando en mi mente respondió a todas mis dudas.

-No te preocupes hija- dijo sentándose al lado mío- Leah por muy apenada y con mucha ira contra todos nosotros no hará nada.

-Me lo prometes papa? Y como sabes si el futuro de los lobos depende únicamente de las decisiones que tomen.- si bien confío en papa uno nunca sabe.

-Solo porque lo sé- dio sentándome en su regazo como cuando era una bebe.

-No te entiendo papa- le dije con una cara de confusión total y como siempre el rió ante tal acto mío.

-Porque para evitar sorpresas… vamos a salir de Forks para que la boda sea en paz y tranquilidad como de verdad debería ser.-

-Qué!?- _Dios no lo podía creer!, saldríamos de aquí ¿y adonde, porque no me lo comentaron antes? Alec sabe de esto?_

-Tranquila hija, tantas preguntas a la vez!- _UPS lo siento papa _dije mentalmente.- Iremos a Alaska, los Denalí estarán encantados en que la boda de ustedes se celebre allá, además acuérdate que ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo con Alec y ellos lo extrañan mucho y estoy seguro que mi futuro yerno se pondrá muy contento.

Sonreí por como llamó mi papa a mi Alec, _"yerno"_, que amor si ellos se quieren mucho, aunque papa antes lo odiaba, lo aprendió a conocer y mi mama dijo que lo consideraba como otro hermano más y su mejor amigo. Todo esto me pone muy contenta.

Alaska…. Que lindo será casarme allá, que lindo va hacer todo, la boda, mi familia reunida muy feliz… y las personas que más se acercan a ser una familia para Alec estarán allí en un momento muy especial para los dos.

Papa ya se había retirado… mientras yo me recostaba a descansar… aun estoy en pleno proceso de recuperación y tengo que cuidarme más aun si vamos a viajar y conoceré a las personas que hicieron de Alec un mejor vampiro… y también son mi familia puesto que conocen a mis padres, abuelos, tíos y tías.

Alec estará feliz…. Será una linda sorpresa tal como lo fue para mi.

Ahora solo pienso en que quiero que terminen mis días de recuperación y que pasen las 2 semanas que quedan para mi boda. Aunque creo que con esto de que mi Tía Alice me querrá llevar de compras para viajar y creo que también nos iremos unos cuantos días antes para preparar todo en Alaska.

Hay que ver si tengo alguna visión, desde que mi don se ha desarrollado… solo he tenido 2 visiones, la primera siempre la recordaré porque fue la mas hermosa y la que cambió mi existencia por completa** " la llegada de mi Alec"** pero la segunda haré lo imposible por enterrarla… J_acob Black… que en paz NO descanses maldito perro!. Adonde quieras que estés verás mi matrimonio… al fin de cuentas no te pudiste salir con la tuya, solo me hiciste herida superficiales porque el amor que siento por Alec esta intacto… incluso más fuerte que antes._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_Bueno este capitulo no es tan laaargo com en anterior tengan en cuenta que ayer hice 2 x 1 ;) ; gracias a la gente que me dejo reviews Espero mas ! jaksjka. Bueno este capitulo lo alcanse hacer hoy ( notese lo ridiculo, cuando ayer dije que no podria actulizar pronto xD ) por que lo estuve pensando en todo el diaaaaa!, imaginense haciendo la prueba final de Lenguaje me concentre en el fic. _

_Incluso ya tengo la idea de mi otro Fic que haré cuando termine este.... pero aun queda mucho para eso ;)._

_Les cuento un poco de lo que se tratara: Sera de Alec... sisis es que lo amo (L) ajajaja hare como mi pequeña fantasia ... yo sere le amada de Alec obviamente no pondre mi nombre porque no sería la gracia pero es para que sepan jijiji ^^ . _

_Bueno niñas! nos estamos leyendo un besote para todas! y Gracias por leer eeste humilde fic =)_

_Camila  
_


	27. Soñando despiertos

Nessie POV

Todo iba exactamente como tendría que ir. Todo marchaba en su curso normal y eso me ponía de lo más contenta. Mis días de recuperación ya pasaron estoy totalmente curada, renovada y dispuesta a ser luego la Señora Cullen, claro que en la verdad sería la señora Vulturi, pero solo eso lo sabremos la familia… los demás no se tienen por qué dar cuenta… entre más secretos tengamos con Alec, nuestra intimidad como pareja será mas completa.

Mi tía Alice ya tenía todo absolutamente calculado. Ya quedaban para nuestro gran viaje solo 2 días. Claro que mi abuela Esme, Alice, Emment y Jasper se fueron antes para dejar todo arreglado y obviamente para avisarles a los Denali que vamos a casarnos con Alec junto a ellos.

Mi futuro esposo aun no sabía nada de nuestro viaje, creo que tiene sus sospechas que nos casaremos fuera de Forks pero no tiene la menor idea que será junto a unas personas que en algún tiempo pasado fueron su familia. Ellos también se llevaran una grata sorpresa. Papa dice que ellos se mueren por ver a Alec y mi tía Alice dice que si pudieran llorar en el día que les comuniquen la gran noticia de seguro que lo harían.

-Como durmió la futura esposa del año?!- Exclamo mi bella mama entrando como nunca a mi pieza.

-Wooow! Mama me asustaste, dormí bien… pero dime a que se debe tanto entusiasmo?- mama no siempre actuaba así y mucho menos para despertarme… _quizá que estará tramando pensé._

-Es que… estoy muy emocionada por que ya falta poquísimo para tu boda y me hace acordar la mía con tu padre… es todo muy lindo!- dijo abrazándome mientras limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria con su mano.

-Espero que salga todo bien… digamos que espero que mi boda sea como la tuya… sobre todo en el futuro.- le dije ampliando una sonrisa.

-Y así será… nosotros como familia nos encargaremos que ese día sea inolvidable tanto para ti y Alec como para nosotros.

-Gracias mama… te amo mucho!- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y depositando mi mano en su mejilla mostrándole recuerdos y algunos sueños que he tenido.

-Alguna premonición?- me dijo consultando a mis sueños.

-Quizá, no es seguro pero dejémoslo a la imaginación.

Me fui a bañar rápidamente, este día teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. Teníamos que preparar todo lo que era de viaje… llevaría mi closet entero.

Mi tía Rose y mama saldrían a buscar los trajes para la boda. Como paso todo esto con Jacob los vestidos y trajes de los hombres Cullen aun seguían guardados en la tienda por orden de mi tía Alice.

Me he dado cuenta que no he estado muy nerviosa sino que muy entusiasmada, pero Alec… Alec está nervioso a morir, creo que en su larga vida y en su vida humana nunca había estado así, casi no le conocía esa forma de ser.

Baje las escaleras para ir a comer… quería algo liviano y quería estar con Alec y disfrutar nuestros últimos días de novios, de solteros porque en dos días más llevaríamos la vida de dos jóvenes enamorados y recién casados.

-Amor!- le grite mientras bajaba las escaleras muy rápido.

-Menos mal que despertaste pensé que eras la bella durmiente y yo tu príncipe que tendría que despertarte con un enorme beso- dijo ampliamente y depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

-No sería mala idea… a donde fuiste esta mañana?- como siempre lo interrogo, estoy solo siendo un poquito más posesiva con él.

-A dar un paseo por el pueblo y mirar algunas cosas… tengo que guardar en mi memoria los detalles de este lugar que amo… sobre todo a alguien que vive en el, mi futura esposa.

-Si!, en frente tuyo tienes a la futura señora Vulturi.- Alec al escuchar esto se tensó y poco pero luego sonrió.

-Dejémoslo solo en futura señora Cullen.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Y yo a ti mi vida!

Después de nuestra hermosa conversación de buenos días fuimos a pasear al centro comercial. Alec me invitó a tomar un helado el cual acepté gustosa, el solo hacía que tomaba soda y yo me reía de él y sus expresiones de_ "esto es asqueroso"_ por cada sorbo que le daba al refresco.

El clima era perfecto… era como si Forks nos regalara un último día para disfrutarlo al máximo… es simplemente como si él supiera que nos íbamos.

Mientras íbamos paseando por los pasillos tomados de las manos… Alec no dejaba de sonreír y yo no dejaba de ponerme cada vez más roja cuando lo miraba.

-Me puedes explicar porque ríes tanto amor?- no quería parecer un tomate con forma humana así que solo le pregunte.

-Pese a que nos ha costado unirnos formalmente… no puedo creer que ya queden solo 2 días para nuestro matrimonio.

-Alec te tengo una sorpresa… ojalá te guste y creo que ya tienes algunas sospechas.- le dije agachando la mirada mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

-Bueno dímelo… es respecto a que?- no me gustaba que me interrogara pero ponía una cara de perrito abandonado. Sinceramente se ha estado juntando mucho con Alice.

-Por precaución, digamos que por si pasa algún accidente, algún inconveniente o algo que salga mal- Alec me interrumpió un poco molesto

-No me gusta que evadas el tema, anda al grano no muerdo- dijo y se rió al cual yo solo le sonreí ampliamente.

-Alice vio que Leah iba a tomar acto de venganza… así que nuestra boda no será aquí… en Forks.

-Ah, bueno si tenía algunas sospechas… pero no imaginé que no sería aquí…pensé que podríamos burlar a Leah con la fecha.

-No…. Nosotros también habíamos pensado en eso pero Leah se iba a dar cuenta de todas maneras.- al fin y al cabo era cierto yo misma lo había visto en dos ocasiones con mis premoniciones.

_De Leah no sabíamos absolutamente nada... Paul nos contó que se fue del pueblo por unos días a buscar nuevos ambientes y uno exclusivamente nuevo para criar a su pequeño Sam... pese a todo le tengo un poco de lástima... por tonta y mala mujer se quedo sin su amado y ahora se las da de una super mama loba... puaj! como si a nosotros pudiera engañarnos,_ pensé.

-Y entonces donde será?...- pregunto examinando detalladamente mis ojos en busca de su respuesta.

-Eso… no te lo puedo decir!- no me gustaba ocultarle las cosas pero era una sorpresa de parte de toda la familia.

-Oh! Cariño vamos tu sabes que no le diré a nadie que se donde vamos- dijo haciendo un pucherito

-Alec!, te has estado juntando mucho con Alice, haces los mismos gestos!, y no, no te diré donde vamos es sorpresa… además yo tampoco lo sé- mentí no quería que sintiera que él era el único bobo que no sabía donde sería su propia boda.- Además si lo supiera y tú me prometes que no le dirás a nadie papa te leería la mente igual.

-Bueno si tienes razón… pero que raro donde iremos?, quizá a Canadá allí es lindo y tiene un buen clima para nosotros.- dijo muy pensativo- Ojalá que no se les haya ocurrido la gran idea de ir- mientras escuchaba lo que decía yo rezaba con que no dijera "ALASKA" o "DENALI" – Volterra para encontrarme con esa gente asesina- dijo haciendo desprecio a sus propias palabras.

-Lo dudo… no creo que para nuestra boda sean tan idiotas y me lleven directo a la muerte no crees?

-Bueno la verdad es que sí… tampoco lo creo- se quedo pensando

-No extrañas a tu hermana Jane?- le pregunte un tema del cual jamás hemos hablado… nunca me contaba nada acerca de su gemela…. Jane quien torturo mi padre… bueno eso es lo que me contaron porque yo aun no estaba en sus planes.

-La verdad es que si la extraño… pero ella fue la primera en entender mi punto de vista… sabía que yo iba en busca de mi felicidad y ella con tal de que yo la encontrara sería la hermana más feliz. Y mira como estoy ahora a punto de casarme con la mujer más hermosa que puede existir… y tengo una familia que amo y que no cambiaría por nada.

Alec cuando hablaba de su hermana sus ojos se le iluminaban, se que la extrañaba demasiado… _me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de que ella esté presente en nuestra boda… sería fantástico._

Alec POV

Nunca pensé que Nessie me preguntaría por Jane… la verdad es que nunca le había hablado a nadie de ella… digamos a nadie de esta familia. Los Cullen sabían mucho de los Vulturi como para que yo les estuviera informando más. Nessie se veía muy preocupada cuando tocamos el tema de mi gemela. Pero como le dije a Nessie ella estará feliz de solo verme a mí más feliz de lo que podría ser hasta ahora.

Nos paramos de la banca y nos íbamos yendo del centro comercial tomados de nuestras manos. La gente pasaba y nos quedaba mirando como si nunca hubieran visto a dos enamorados. Claro que la gente nos miraba porque no somos muy comunes o no pasamos desapercibidos por nuestra belleza entre la gente.

Nessie iba muy callada pero sonreía al igual que yo… ella se dedicaba a mirar las tiendas y sonreírme cada segundo, mientras yo la sujetaba por la cintura. Mientras ella tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, a mi me llamo mucho la atención una tienda que tenía colores pasteles, alce mi vista y vi su nombre "** Rayito de Luz"**, sonreí a tal nombre. Luego comencé a mirar la ropa y vi que era ropa de bebe… habían ropitas muy pequeñas de tonos rosa, azul, verde, amarillo y blanco con muchos diseños. Mire fijamente y observe unos zapatos diminutos, busque con la mirada penetrante hacia dentro de la tienda y vi como habían unas cunas enormes de madera fina y muy linda… coches de todo.

_Yo nunca me había imaginado como sería tener un bebe con el amor de mi existencia… me pregunto si se parecerá a Nessie o a mi?, o si será niña o niño?, me gustaría tener un angelito igual de hermoso que mi Nessie._

-Cariño que ves?- no me había dado cuenta que Nessie me estaba observando, no tuve reacción a su respuesta yo aun seguía mirando fijamente la vitrina de la tienda. Nessie siguió mi mirada y cuando la vio sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa tierna apareció… se aferro aun mas a mi cuerpo.

-Tú crees que podremos tener algún día un bebe?- rompió el silencio con una pregunta que yo mismo me la estaba haciendo hace varios minutos.

-Yo… yo… pienso que si tal vez con el tiempo… nazca un fruto de nuestro amor… un angelito caído del cielo como tú me caíste a mi- le dije dándole un beso para tranquilizarla. Su corazón pareciera que se iba a salir de su hermoso pecho.

-Sería grandioso…sería como un sueño aunque sí tendría miedo… pero creo que eso se vería con el tiempo.- dijo esperanzada.

-Si… creo que primero debemos casarnos- Nessie se rió como nunca.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo solo quiero casarme… nos ha costado mucho es tiempo de sellar nuestro compromiso.- dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nos besamos en miedo de toda la gente.

Seguimos así por 5 minutos. Me encantaba sentirme así con Nessie, me hacía sentir vivo… me hacía sentir que toda la espera… todo el sufrimiento que pasé… que todas mis preguntas que me hice a cerca de mi existencia tienen solo una respuesta: **Reneesme es mi razón de seguir aquí.**

_Tendré en cuenta de que Edward mi suegro, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo no lea mis pensamientos. No quiero que el hecho de que con Nessie hallamos soñado despiertos con tener un bebe en el futuro piense que Nessie este embarazada…. Ni mucho menos que estábamos viendo ropa. NO!, no quiero pensar en eso quizá Edward lo mal interprete y no quiero problemas… Aunque es bonito soñar total no cuesta nada soñar y nada más. Yo sueño con casarme con Nessie y lo cumpliré… sueño con ser y hacerla feliz y quien sabe quizá en algún tiempo nuestro sueño experimentado hoy… se hace realidad._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_Siento mucho el retraso.... lo siento mucho de verdad pero tener pruebas todos los días y son los examenes finales me dejan estupida de tanto estudiar... solo espero que me hayan entendido... Estoy media resfriada mas encima, y con todo eso y con el calor que hace se me corta la inspiracion me cierro y no puedo imaginar el caapitulo._

_Hoy me inspire por que solo me queda una prueba! sisiis que maravilla y porque ademas fui a ver al cine **Luna Nueva!**, fue lo mejor de verdad hasta lloré un poquito pero como que se me hiso corta u.u, quiero verla de neuvo y no se si pueda aguantar tanto tiempo ya asi como un año para ver Eclipse... o sea cuando espere a Luna Nueva parecia loca asi mirando la tv po si salia algo... revisando en internet etc!, asi que otro largo tiempo estaré asi de neurotica!.}_

_Dejen sus comentarios porfavor... diganme que creen uds que pasara? :O, bueno les agradesco a al gente que me agrego a Alerta y Favorito y aquellas que impacientemente me esperaron jejeje, Saludos y espero que esten de lo mejor, nos estamos leyendo en cuanto pueda._

_Camila  
_


	28. Esto sera mejor de lo que pensamos

Nessie POV

No me quiero levantar… quiero quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pensaba mientras sentía el aroma de Alec, inundaba mis pulmones y mi corazón se aceleraba con cada caricia que él me hacía para que durmiera o estuviera tranquila. Alec te amaré por siempre.

La verdad es que nunca me había imaginado como sería tener un bebe con Alec. En algún momento si lo pensé, pensé que si sería maravilloso poder tener uno con la persona que más amo en esta vida, con el hombre que llena mi vida, que me ha hecho olvidar malos ratos y solo pasar por buenos momentos, a aquel hombre que me ha protegido desde un comienzo.

Sería maravilloso, pero de aquí a que suceda, prefiero esperar algún tiempo tenemos que disfrutar mucho, y sobre todo casarnos… menos mal que Alec no tenga el don de leer mentes como papa, me moriría de la vergüenza si supiera como lo pienso… todas las veces que sueño con él. Pero ahora hay algo más importante… s_olo espero que papa no se dé cuenta de todo esto, pensé._

-Veo que no quieres de ninguna manera levantarte- dijo Alec interrumpiendo mis preciados momentos en el que pensaba en él.

-No, quiero estar así por siempre, así contigo. Por mi que no me separaría de ti ni para ir al baño- dije como siempre poniéndome roja, pero era la verdad.

-No te preocupes que nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mí y si me extrañas cada vez que vas al baño… pues tendremos que hacer algo no crees?- dijo mirándome de una manera extraña, Alec eres un provocador en serie, pensé.

-En serio?... y como que se te ocurre para remediar mi situación?. Dije poniéndome encima de él, ahora era yo la mujer coqueta.

-Wooow Nessie, este… yo creo que… tendría que acompañarte al baño, ser como tu sombra y así nunca me extrañaras. – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Y no crees que ser mi sombra te aburra?- hablando en serio quizás una persona normal le aburriría que la sigan para todos lados.

-No lo creo- dijo muy tranquilo mientras rápidamente cambiaba de posición, ahora yo estaba bajo su gran y hermoso cuerpo.- Sabes que jamás me cansaría de tu compañía y mucho menos me cansaré de amarte- dijo sellando sus hermosas palabras besándome como nunca en la vida, mientras de mis ojos caían unas espesas y gordas lágrimas de felicidad. _Yo me sentía en las nubes… perdón me sentía en mi paraíso, en mi mundo que Alec y yo construimos con mucho amor. Nunca me había detenido a pensar como sería nuestra luna de miel… como sería mi primera vez y la de él también. No me había puesto a pensar si lloraré en nuestra boda que es lo que más he soñado en este último tiempo. Cuando era una bebe, veía como papa y mama se abrazaban, veía como mis tíos y tías se mostraban su afecto cariñosamente… claro que a veces Emment se pasaba de la raya y se le olvidaba que había una bebe mirando su show. Mama me contó que ella jamás pensó que podría llegar a ser novia del famoso Edward Cullen… no solo porque era hermoso e inteligente, tampoco por tener una familia increíble, todos adoptados y tampoco por ser hijo del famoso doctor de Forks Carlisle. Ella decía que cuando iba aun en el instituto, para la mayoría de la gente era Isabella o Bella Swan, hija del policía de Forks Charlie._

A mí me fascinaba escuchar como mama se enamoró de papa… lo encontraba increíble… sacado como de un cuento de hadas. Ya que en ellos el príncipe siempre se terminaba enamorado de una preciosa mujer de la cual jamás pensó poder perder la razón.

Y como siempre, desde pequeña, yo quería tener una relación exactamente igual de hermosa o quien sabe quizá aun más hermosa. Quería encontrar mi príncipe que me rescatara de los peligros y me defendiera ante cualquier persona que se atreva hacerme algo y por eso mama me decía que tenía que esperar que algún día no muy lejano fuera a llegar la persona indicada que me iba a hacerme sentir de esa manera.

Yo al principio pensé que Jacob era ese tal príncipe azul… pero la verdad es que él tenía solo un traje de un príncipe porque el corazón lo tenía como el de una bestia o solo como el del típico personaje malo de la película.

-Vamos, anda a bañarte para que después bajes a tomar desayuno. No queremos perder nuestro vuelo directo a nuestra boda verdad?- dijo Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos… precisamente me mis recuerdos.

-Está bien… pero no te muevas- le dije depositando un suave beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-No te preocupes que de aquí no me moveré- dijo mi vida con forma de una vampiro perfecto recostándose en nuestra cama y _"haciéndose el dormido"._

Yo corrí a mi súper closet a sacar una tenida bonita, quería que mi llegada a Alaska fuera inolvidable y para eso me tenía que ver bonita. Cogí un vestido floreado blanco con tonos verdes y un bolero tejido por mi abuela Esme, yo sonreí al acordarme cuando me lo regalo. Luego me fui hasta donde los zapatos, tenía mucha variedad pero aun seguía sin decidirme, cual me podría poner,_ haber este negro se verá bien o no?, y que tal esos blancos… mmmm no!, mejor estos azules serán más cómodos no tienen un tacón tan alto., pensaba indecisa, hasta que encontré el perfecto._

Me di vuelta y Alec aun seguía haciéndose el dormido… _quizás que está pensando tiene una sonrisa perfecta en su hermosa cara, pensé._

Luego fui directo al baño, gire la manilla para que se calentara el agua… dejé todo listo. Y ahora a relajarme con este baño…. _Nos queda aún un viaje por realizar y no tengo que estar nerviosa, no esta vez. Pensé._

Alec POV

Con Nessie todo iba excelente, cada vez nos enamoramos más. Yo estoy enamorado hasta mi último pelo de mi cabeza. Hoy sentí algo que no había sentido, es como cuando era humano adolescente y mis hormonas me manipulaban. Nessie definitivamente me trae loco. Pensé.

Con respecto al bebe… yo solo quiero casarme con ella. No puedo pensar en otra cosa claro que eso de estar parados por 10 minutos frente a la tienda de ropita para recién nacidos me dejo contento.

Nessie me dijo que la esperara aquí pero como veo que se demora mucho debido a los nervios del viaje, se está relajando con la ducha. Le traeré el desayuno a nuestra pieza, le encantará. Pensé.

Baje rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido para que no se diera cuenta y me dirigí a la cocina. En la sala estaban todos sentados excepto Edward y Bella.

-Y como estamos para el viaje?- me pregunto Carlisle, mi padre.

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy tranquilo, al fin me casaré. Pero Nessie está muy nerviosa- dije riéndome.

-Dímelo a mi Alec- dijo desde el sillón Jasper con cara de frustración- he tenido que controlar su ánimo toda la noche…. Y hoy en la mañana también.- dijo mirándome dijo y gesticulando muy bien incluso exageradamente la oración _"y hoy en la mañana también"._ Entendí enseguida lo que quiso decir… esa sensación que sentí esta mañana con Nessie fue que me "_excite" _con ella.- _Diablos, pensé._

-Lo siento Jasper…. no me pude controlar- le dije haciendo una mueca para luego reírme.

-No te preocupes… suele pasar mucho POR AQUÍ!- dijo mirando a Emment y Rose.

-No molestes, déjanos ser- dijo indignada Rose, todo reímos.

-Y bueno donde están Bella y Edward?- pregunte mientras cocinaba el desayuno de Nessie.

-Eh… fueron a comprar unas cosas...- dijo rápido Alice.

-Claro fueron a comprar un regalo para- Rose le pego en la cabeza haciendo que se callara- pero ahora porque me pegas?- dijo haciendo un mohín.

Rose le envió una mirada asesina mientras giraba su cara para encontrarse con la mía, me sonrió y dijo- No te preocupes Alec, fueron a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. De seguro llegaran luego.

-Por supuesto, no se perderán el vuelo- dijo Esme riéndose siempre tan maternal.

-Lo dudo. Dijo Carlisle abrazándome por el hombro.

-Arregle las últimas cosas en la bandeja. Ojala le guste. Pensé.

En la bandeja había un pequeño florero con unas cuantas amapolas, su flor preferida. Le hice panqueques con mermelada de damasco y jugo natural de naranja y algunos dulces, _a Nessie le encantará todo esto. Pensé._

Subí las escaleras y escuche como Nessie agarraba algo de suelo._ Debe ser su pijama. Pensé._

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, aún no salía del baño. Cogí una amapola, me puse al otro lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared para que mi novia no me viera.

Nessie abrió la puerta y vio que estaba el desayuno en la cama y sonrió, pareció como si me estuviera buscando y en eso hice acto de presencia.

-Es para ti – le dije entregándole una amapola tan bella como ella.

-Gracias amor, menos mal que no te ibas a ir de aquí- dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Si lo sé, pero fue para traerte tu desayuno, que si te fijas cociné yo y con mucho amor- Nessie cuando escucho que cociné yo se empezó a reír y se agarraba su panza como si le doliera. – de que te ríes si es verdad.

-Alec en serio… tú no sabes cocinar. De seguro que mi abuela lo preparó.- dijo riéndose aún más fuerte.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen… te preparé esto con mucho amor y dedicación porque no cocino. Estuve observando a mama Esme para poder preparártelo y tú te ríes?- de verdad me enoje, me sentí un poco indignado.

-Este… yo …. Alec de verdad cocinaste tú?

-Por supuesto que sí.- le dije haciendo un pucherito.

-Está bien, probaré tu desayuno y te diré si está rico- yo solo asentí y acompañe a Nessie a la cama donde se encontraba el desayuno. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y me sonrió- Esto está excelente- siguió con los panques, con esto se demoró un poco más incluso se comió uno entero, no mejor dicho se lo devoró. – Está bien!, me rindo aprendiste a cocinar como los dioses!- dijo muy emocionada y tirándose encima de mí- Te amo mi chef de primera clase- yo solo me reí a lo que le conteste- yo te amo mas!.

Luego de regalonear, dejamos todo listo. Edward y Bella ya habían llegado de su tramite o no se donde andaban en fin.

-Nessie ya es hora- le dije mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la muralla.

-Vaya que pasó rápido el tiempo.- dijo mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

-Que tienes mi vida?- estaba seguro que se iba a poner a llorar.

-Estoy nerviosa y me pondré a llorar… pero no de pena sino de alegría. El viajar para nuestra boda es muy importante para mi es decir para nosotros y nos ha costado mucho poder hacerlo y ahora estamos solo a horas de concretar todo esto.- dijo ya llorando a mares. Yo la tome en brazo y la senté en mi regazo.

-Tranquila mi cielo, todo saldrá bien y si es emocionante quisiera poder llorar… pero tienes que pensar que dentro de muy poco todo será como tendría que haber sido hace mucho.

Nos besamos y ella se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Bajamos las escaleras y ya todos nos estaban esperando. Las cosas ya estaban en los autos.

-Están listos los novios?- dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Siempre!- dijo emocionada Nessie.

-Entonces que esperamos – dijo Esme

Todos se fueron en sus respectivos autos y como siempre nosotros nos íbamos con Edward y Bella.

-Alec, Nessie…. Les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Bella un poco emocionada.

-En serio?- dijo Nessie dando saltito… _ahora quien es la que se junta mucho con Alice?._ Pensé, en eso Edward rió.

-Como ahora ya van a ser marido y mujer, con Bella estuvimos pensando y les queremos obsequiar un auto.

-Edward no es necesario- mi suegro me interrumpió- no en serio tómalo, me harán muy felices.

-Si, además en nuestro regalo de boda- dijo Bella- sígannos.

Todos nos movimos y nos fuimos hacia el otro lado de la mansión y ahí estaba, nuestro nuevo auto, un regalo de boda adelantado. Era increíblemente hermoso. Nessie lo miraba con admiración. El auto era nada menos que un **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish** plateado, hermoso y muy rapido. _Tal y como le gusta a Nessie y a mi_. Pensé.

**-**Cielos!**, **mama, papa!, es fantástico- dijo corriendo a abrazarlos. Acto que imite y les di las gracias.

**-**Es maravilloso, muchas gracias por el regalo aunque aun no nos casamos – dije sonriendo aun estaba en shock.

**-**No te preocupes, es adelantado pero es mejor así, créeme- dijo Bella.

**-**Dios!, basta de dar gracias, se dieron cuenta de la hora que es?- dijo Alice muy apresurada- nos tenemos que ir ahora!.

Todos asentimos y Edward me paso las llaves del auto. Nos fuimos rápido al aeropuerto.

Mientras íbamos en nuestro nuevo auto, Nessie me tomo la mano acariciándola.

-Esto será mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Te amo mi esposa

-Y yo te amo más.

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_Buenoo aqui les va otro. Actualice pronto n.n. Se cuidan mucho, no puedo escribir porque tengo presentacion de baile hip-hop y ahora me tengo que ir arreglar._

_muchisimas gracias a **Aleclove** que siempre me deja reviews y esta inquieta po que actualice este va dedicado a ti y a la Kithy que como siempre es una persona bella aunque no la conosca y me ayudo anteriormente y ovbio que ella y su historia me inspiraron para crear la mia._

_Gracias a aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos, Alerta , y favoritos autores :d, me alegraron el día._

_Camila  
_


	29. Sorpresas en Alaska

Alice POV

Bueno con mi hermoso novio Jasper y mis hermanos Rose y Emment ya habíamos llegado a Alaska hace algunos días atrás. Razón? Tener todo pero absolutamente todo preparado y listo para la gran boda de mi sobrina preferida con su gran amor Alec.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando vi a Alec que venía en camino hacia nuestra casa, o la otra visión en donde veía a Nessie con Alec caminando hacia un prado tomados de las manos. Nunca me imagine que estos dos tortolitos se llegaran a casar… claro no se me ocurrió hasta que lo vi y me dieron una grata sorpresa al saber que yo iba a ser su experta en bodas… como si no fuera obvio.

Los Denalí se tomaron nuestra visita con mucho asombro.

****** Flash Backs *****

-Cariño has visto algo?- me pregunto Jazz

-Si, Eleazar se pondrá muy contento al igual que Carmen y Garrett. Kate y Tanya se mostraran muy sorprendidas- le dije contestándole a Jazz mientras corríamos hacia la casa del Clan Denali.

-Y porque estarán tan sorprendidas?- dijo un poco confundido.

-Es que Kate y Tanya se encariñaron mucho con Alec, lo veían de una forma como un hermano más pequeño o incluso un hijo.- dije muy emocionada.

-Y habrá alguna pelea entre Tanya y Bella?- me cayó como un gran balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Bueno la verdad es que ella no va a estar de acuerdo con la boda entre Nessie con Alec, por ser hija de Bella y si va a ver alguna discusión con Eleazar.- había visto que cuando Tanya se enterara de que Alec se casaba con Nessie, se pondría como una fiera.

-Tendré que tranquilizarla.- dijo muy entusiasmado.

-A quien tranquilizaras?- pregunto Rose que apareció en su veloz auto al lado del nuestro.

-A Tanya….- dijo Jazz bajando el vidrio- no le gustara la sorpresa de que Alec se case con Nessie… tu sabes por el rencor que le tiene a Bella.

-No entiendo… pueden explicar mejor?- grito Emment poniendo cara de oso confundido.

-Asssssssh!, Emment- bufo Rose- que acaso no te acuerdas que Tanya siempre ha estado como perra en celo por Edward?

-Si, si me acuerdo… y que hay con eso?- dijo Emment riéndose.

-Dios Emment- dije ya perdiendo paciencia- Tanya se encariño de una forma muy especial con Alec.

-De qué hablas?- dijo Rose.

-Lo ve como un hermano más pequeño o incluso un hijo, y por ende como Alec se va a casar con la eterna amada de Edward… se pondrá furiosa. Creerá que Nessie le estará quitando a alguien importante para ella, tal como Bella _"le quito a Edward"_- hice comillas con mis dedos. Tanya siempre pensó que Edward era suyo.

-Vaya esa chica si está loca- terminó diciendo mi grandulón hermano.

Cuando llegamos, aparcamos los autos al lado de otros que habían. Decidimos no bajar las cosas hasta que hablemos formalmente. No había gente en la casa, _quizá estén cazando, pensé._

Esperamos un buen rato junto a nuestros autos a que llegaran. Rose estaba intranquila y lo único que hacía era acariciar su auto. Emment estaba jugando con unas hojas de un árbol y Jazz estaba escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza, estaba realmente muy divertido. Mientras yo le daba un vistazo al futuro y vi como Carmen se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia cuando estaban cazando. Me sonreí al ver que ella miro a Eleazar y sonrieron.

-Es hora- dije con una gran sonrisa mientras Rose y Emment se acercaron a nosotros y Jazz paro de escuchar la naturaleza para enfocarse en las emociones principalmente de Tanya.

Cada vez estaban más cerca…

-Digamos que Tanya no comparte energía de positiva- susurro Jazz mientras que nos reíamos.

-Como si nunca lo hiciera- bufó Rose.

De pronto entre los árboles grandes que estaban alrededor de su casa apareció Eleazar junto a Carmen de las manos… atrás seguía venía Kate y Garrett con cara de confusión pero muy contentos y finalmente… Tanya que venía con cara como si estuviera muerta… y andaba vestida de una forma desastrosa!.

-Alice,! Qué bueno verte- dijo Eleazar acercándose a darme un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Eleazar- dije muy cordial mientras los demás se saludaban.

-Y dime a que se debe esta visita?. Está bien la pequeña Reneesme?- pregunto Carmen a lo que Tanya bufo al escuchar el nombre de mi sobrina. Rose la fulminó con una mirada asesina.

-Si ella está bien… digamos que súper bien- dije sonriendo y dando brincos.- les tenemos una gran sorpresa y estoy segura que les gustará.

-Entonces adelante, pasen siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Kate haciendo gestos para que entráramos.

Su casa estaba tal y como siempre ha sido. Muy acogedora. Jazz estaba mirando muy inquieto a Tanya… incluso se concentro aun mas cuando ella escucho el nombre de Nessie debe haberse alterado mucho.

-Bueno entonces cuéntanos Alice, nosotros sólo escucharemos hasta que termines.- dijo Eleazar sentándose en el sillón y nosotros imitando su acción.

-Bueno como bien saben Alec ha estado viviendo con nosotros desde que se fue de aquí- dije acariciando mi pelo y los Denali solo asentían.- En ese transcurso han pasado cosas que ni nosotros pudimos imaginar. Alec y Reneesme se enamoraron.- la cara de Tanya quedó por el suelo y Carmen sonrió como nunca.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Carmen- pero ella no estaba imprimada con un perro?- dijo muy confundida.

-Ah ese chucho- dijo Rose haciendo desprecio a cada palabra- está bajo tierra hace artas semanas … intento matar a Nessie para que no se casará con Alec. Al fin y al cabo lo único que consiguió es estar muerto y dejar a su novia Leah con un hijo, el pequeño perro Sam.

-Vaya… esto es increíble… no lo digo por la muerte del lobo, sino porque Alec se haya enamorado es totalmente fantástico. Pero aun no entiendo que hacen aquí si ellos se casaran mañana?- dijo Eleazar cambiando de posición en el sillón.

-Leah quiere matar a toda costa a Nessie- dijo Jazz- y evitar que fuera feliz porque ella no lo pudo ser con Jacob.

-Por lo tanto- seguí yo- hicimos un plan de que Alec y Nessie se casen aquí junto a ustedes que por mucho tiempo fueron su familia y así pueda estar seguro de que Leah no intentará hacer nada ridículo.

-Eso es fantástico!- dijo Kate, mientras que Tanya se paraba enfurecida de su asiento.

-No!, eso quiere decir que vienen todos los demás aquí?- dijo cruzándose sus brazos en su pecho.

-Así es…. Tienes algún problema Tanya?- dijo Rose parándose de su asiento.

-Si, si lo tengo… no dejaré que Bella ponga un solo pie en mi casa! Y mucho menos que Alec se case con esa niña Reneesme que es sangre de Bella!- grito haciendo que algunos cuadros cayeran al suelo.

-Por dios Tanya!- grito Eleazar- no puedes dejar el rencor de un lado!, Alec se casará, al fin cambio y tú debes de estar orgullosa, tu lo quieres como un hermano hasta como un hijo! Pero debes aprender a separar las cosas!- concluyo Eleazar sentándose.

-No!, sobre mi cadáver Alec se casará con esa- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Reneesme Cullen, hija de Edward quien nunca te prestó atención por ser como eres. Y sabes porque? Porque eres un real perra!- dijo Rose empujándola contra una muralla, mientras Emment la agarraba.

-Está bien!, no quiero peleas… este es un día especial porque alguien especial que fue de nuestro aquelarre se casará con una gran mujer- dijo Carmen sonando un poco orgullosa.

-Tanya, vamos a mi despacho a conversar- dijo Eleazar, _ahora si se llevara el discurso de su vida, pensé._

-Y entonces podemos celebrar aquí la boda?- dije muy esperanzada.

-Por supuesto querida eso no se pregunta!- dijo Carmen mientras Kate corría a abrazarme.

-Alice donde están las cosas…. Tenemos mucho por hacer!- dijo Kate con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Están en al auto- respondió Jazz por mí.

-Y cuando llegan? – preguntó Garrett.

-Hoy en la noche!- dije dando saltitos.

-Wooow habrá que apresurarnos hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Eleazar saliendo de su despacho, atrás venía Tanya con una cara de idiota, nos miró a cada uno y se quedó pegada con la mirada de Rose. Después salió por la ventana y se perdió entre los árboles.

-Creo que alguien no ayudará- dijo Garrett.

-Mejor así cariño- dijo Kate- no queremos que hagan las cosas de malas ganas.

-Ya no perdamos tiempo, hay que darle una grata sorpresa a Alec.- Dijo Carmen.

Dicho esto fuimos a buscar las cosas a los autos y adornar.

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

Carmen POV

Nunca me imagine que Alec podría cambiar tanto, significa que hicimos un gran trabajo porque pese a que ahora vivirá con los Cullen nosotros fuimos su gran respaldo.

Alice llego preguntando si podrían celebrar la boda acá, como pregunta eso si la respuesta era obvia. Estoy muy emocionada y Eleazar también. Kate se ofreció a ayudar mucho, todo esto la pone muy contenta y Garrett habla más ahora con todos ellos.

Aunque Tanya se comporto como una idiota, Eleazar supo cómo controlarla. Conversó con ella, no sé que le habrá dicho pero Tanya tomó la mejor decisión; alejarse de la casa hasta que se le pase el enojo. Porque aunque no quiera más de alguna vez tendrá que ver a Bella nuevamente.

Alice nos sorprendió mucho… trajo cosas increíbles. Incluso nos compro a cada uno unos vestidos, el mío era morado, el de Kate rosa pálido y el de Tanya que aun no sé si se lo pondrá es color damasco. Y para los hombres eran todos iguales, pero con corbatas de distinto color, la corbata de Eleazar tenía el mismo color que mi vestido o sea morado, el de Garrett era un rosa un poco más fuerte que el vestido de Kate.

De repente vi a Alice que se quedo pegada mirando a la nada. Tenía una visión… _espero que sea buena, pensé_. No quiero que la boda de Alec tenga sorpresas malas, solo momentos gratos.

-Alice que ves?- le pegunto Jasper, siempre tan atento con su novia.

Cuando Alice volvió en sí, miro a Jasper y le sonrió, este no sabía que pasaba pero siguió mirándola. Alice se paro y camino hacia mí.

-Carmen, pueden ustedes seguir con los preparativos?- dijo un poco confundida aun con mi respuesta.

-Si por supuesto… pero que es lo que pasa?- pregunte muy alarmada.

-No te preocupes, tengo que ir a buscar mi regalo de boda para Alec- dijo muy sonriente-

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Jasper.

-Está bien, no nos tardaremos nada!- es lo último que escuchamos ya que se fueron corriendo muy rápido.

Alice POV

Había tenido una visión muy importante… claro que no para mí pero si para Alec. Yo ya tenía elegido el regalo de boda para Alec y Nessie… pero este significará mucho para ambos. Jasper me siguió sin preguntar nada, mientras yo corría con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

En mi visión vi a un miembro de los Vulturi… pero no uno común si no que Jane la gemela de Alec. No sé muy bien que está haciendo en Alaska… solo sé que está sola y es el momento perfecto para contarle acerca de su hermano… que hace tiempo no ve.

-Y no me preguntaras hacia dónde vamos?- ya me estaba poniendo un poco histérica el hecho de que Jasper aun no me interrogara.

-Confío en ti amor…. Pero ahora que lo dice, porque tanto apuro?- dijo tomándome la mano.

-A buscar el regalo de boda- le dije mirándolo.

-Pero si ya lo tenemos amor…. Para que otro?- dijo ya un poco más confundido. Pare en seco para poder explicarle bien.

-Tuve una visión, en esta salía Jane la gemela de Alec. No sé muy bien que anda haciendo por estos territorios, viene sola. Así que no se me ocurrió mejor regalo que darle a Alec y Nessie que su hermana que hace tiempo no ve esté presente en el día más importante. Total Nessie tiene derecho en conocer a su cuñada y Jane tiene derecho de saber cómo esta su hermano. Qué te parece Jazz?- mi Jazz tenía una cara de emociones alteradas yo solo me reía.

-Eee…. Creo que es algo increíble pero está segura que está sola?- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Sip!, lo vi, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices vamos entonces- _haay si por eso lo amo es maravilloso._ Nos pusimos a correr, no quedaba mucho para encontrarnos con Jane.

Pasamos por un prado muy lindo en el que yo y Jazz sonreíamos. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él, y esto de que Nessie se casa nos pone a todos mas románticos!.

Empezamos a caminar y de repente vimos como algo se iba moviendo a paso ligero._ Es ella!, pensé._

-Jane!- grite y paró en seco, giro y quedo con los ojos como platos muy sorprendida. Yo sé que no nos hará nada malo, lo vi y además ella no es tan mala cuando se trata de su gemelo.

-Alice, Jasper- dijo acercándose de forma muy cautelosa al igual que nosotros, es decir al igual que Jazz porque yo iba muy emocionada.

-Que haces por estos lados?- le pregunte porque la verdad es que no sabía.

-Quise cambiar un poco de aire- dijo muy cortante.

-Te escapaste de los Vulturi?- dijo Jazz muy confundido.

-No, solo digamos que les dije que quería unos días de vacaciones. Ellos entendieron a la perfección.

-Y decidiste venir aquí porque razón?- esta pregunta la mató, quedo perpleja mirándome con sus ojos rojos, tomo un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Había escuchado hace algunos meses que Alec estaba viviendo con los Denali pero cuando vine hacía aquí ya no está con ellos. No quise preguntarles a Eleazar porque quizá me tenga rencor.- dijo cabizbaja.- y ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijo ahora ella interesada.

-Vinimos a pedirles un favor a los Denali, Nessie se casará mañana, de hecho debe estar por llegar.- Jane se quedo sorprendida pero no tenía ninguna expresión facial.

-Vaya… como que Bella acepto que se casara con ese perro?- dijo un poco divertida.

-Es que el no es el afortunado.- hablo Jazz sonriendo,_ parece que también le gusta el juego de las sorpresas a mi Jazz, pensé._

-Y entonces quien?- dijo Jane moviéndose inquieta.

-Alec, tu hermano es el afortunado.- Jane quedo helada pero sonrió, le encanto la idea parece porque paso un minuto y aun no se le borraba su angelical sonrisa.

-Pero como, y desde cuando se conocen?- dijo aun muy sorprendida con la noticia.

-Ven, te lo contaremos- dijo Jazz invitándonos a sentarnos en un viejo tronco de un árbol caído.

Estuvimos como media hora contándole la linda y romántica historia de amor entre Alec y Nessie. Jane se reía cuando le contábamos con Jasper las cosas que por amor hizo su hermano y no paraba de repetir que no conocía esa faceta de su gemelo.

Con Jasper descubrimos otra faceta de Jane, era una mirada entre triunfadora, de orgullo y amor en sus ojos cuando escuchó que nuestra familia mató a Jacob por tratar de impedir la boda su hermano, incluso nos felicitó.

-Todo lo que me han contado es increíble- dijo sonriendo- no saben cuánto me alegra de que Alec esté bien viviendo con ustedes y que vaya a ser feliz con Reneesme. Mientras Alec sea feliz yo también lo seré.

-Por eso mismo te queremos pedir algo- le dije con cara de súplica a lo que ella asintió a que prosiguiera.- queremos pedirte que mañana vayas a la boda de Alec- Jane abrió los ojos de par en par y se paro.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, Bella me verá y quizá no le guste. Edward también estará y quizá incomode la situación.- dijo un poco confundida y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-Escúchanos Jane- dijo Jazz- Alec se ha estado acordando mucho de ti, Nessie tiene unas ganas locas de conocer a su cuñada, no habría regalo de boda más lindo que tu aparecieras en su boda.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla utilizando su don.

-Pero… y si algo sale mal?- dijo quebrándose en la última palabra.

-Recuerda que soy vidente, vi que venías por aquí y vine a buscarte para esto, para que seas el regalo de boda más importante para Alec, para que estés en un día especial para ellos dos, y te aseguro que nada saldrá mal, ya lo he visto.- le dije poniendo encima de su hombro mi mano.

-Estás segura?- repitió un poco dudosa.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Jazz- ella nunca se equivoca- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, yo le sonreí.

-Entonces qué dices Jane?- sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta pero aun así quería que pasara.

-Encantada iré, todo sea por ver feliz a Alec y bueno conocer a mi cuñada, total seré parte de su familia.- dijo muy contenta.

-Haaaaaaaaay!, me haces muy feliz, ya verás como saldrá todo bien- dije dando saltitos mientras Jane y Jazz se reían de mí.

-Pero tengo 2 condiciones- dijo Jane muy seria y apuntando con un dedo.

-Cuáles?- dijo Jazz

-Primera, quiero ser totalmente una sorpresa en la boda- dijo sonriendo.

-De eso no lo dudes- dijo Jazz

-Para eso tengo un plan -dijo Jane- no me iré hoy con ustedes porque llegan hoy en la noche y podrían sentir mi esencia. Por lo tanto mañana tu Alice me vienes a buscar al prado que pasaron unos 40 kilómetros atrás, yo estaré esperándote desde temprano y apareceré en plena boda como regalo sorpresa- dijo muy emocionada.

-Acepto, me parece una gran idea- dije dando saltitos otra vez

-Y cuál es la otra condición?- pregunto Jazz

-No quiero que me vistas o me maquilles yo iré con algo que me comprare ahora está bien Alice?- dijo sonriéndome.

-Está bien- dijo haciendo un pucherito- pero tú te pierdes verte como una princesa!- le dije sacándole la lengua, Jane solo rió.

-Entonces en eso quedamos- dijo Jazz

-Exacto, ahora me voy a comprar algunas cosas nos vemos!- dijo y desapareció entre la oscuridad que brindaba la noche.

_Todo esto iba resultar muy lindo!, Nessie estará fascinada al igual que Alec. Quizá Edward reaccione mal, tendré que revisar el futuro en la madrugada… ojalá todo este bien. Ha y como recordatorio mental "bloquearle la mente a Edward"._

-En qué piensas amor?- dijo mi pastelito

-En que todo result- no pude terminar, una visión me interrumpió.

-Amor que ves?!, Alice responde!.

-Diablos!, ya llegaron y si no nos apuramos descubrirán nuestro regalo!- dije y lo jalé del brazo y empezamos a correr.- Jazz acuérdate de bloquearle la entrada a tu mente a Edward o si no te castigaré- le dije amenazándolo, a veces a Jazz se le olvidan cierta cosas que para él son detalles pero para mí son como una gran fiesta, nada puede salir mal.

-Qué!, ya y como me castigarías?- dijo un poco juguetón.

-De la manera en que más te duele- le dije guiñándole un ojo y corriendo un poco más veloz. Jazz se quedo parado en seco.

-Ni lo sueñes Alice, no me puedes hacer eso!- grito a lo lejos!

-Jazz, si no te apuras el castigo será por meses!- le grite riéndome a lo que Jazz llegó a mi lado en 3 segundos haciéndome pucheritos.

_Espero que todo salga excelente… y ojalá que Alec le haya gustado la idea de que su boda de realice junto a los Denali, uppz!, ojala que Tanya no se haya puesto a peliar con Bella o a tratar de seducir a mi hermano._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_**Haay que les parecio?, me inspire en este fic jeejjeej es que ya quiero que sea la boda!!, Alec se llevara una increible sorpresa al ver que su gemela que no ve hace mucho tiempo aparece en el dia mas importante de su eterna existencia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D, que piensan de Tanya? uuuy me cae tan mal siempre siendo tan perra para sus cosas, ahi intentando seducir a Edward ¬¬ ajksjka.**_

_**Saludos para todas dejen reviews no se cuando vuelva a actulizar. Pero este capitulo valió por dos :D, generalmnete mis capitulos los hago de 4 paginas mas o menos y este tiene 9 asi que tienen para rato jejeje.**_

_**Muchas garcias a todas, y a aquellas que me dijieron que me fuera bien en el baile :D, me fue increible!.**_

Quizas puse demasiado a Alice y no a Alec o Nessie, pero recuerden que aun no llegan a Alaskla y tenia que explicar como los recibieron los Denali y como Alice ve a Jane y todo eso ;), en el proximo capitulo ahi ustedes mas o menos ya sabrán que pasará ^.^

_**Camila  
**_


	30. La bienvenida

**AL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO HAY UN AVISO!, PARA QUE LO LEAN ES IMPORTANTE , GRACIAS ;D**

* * *

Jane POV

_Hace algunos días había escuchado que Alec estaba viviendo con los Denali Hace mucho que no los veo… se me hace extraño… se me hace poco común, hemos estado mucho tiempo distanciados. Al principio cuando me comento que quería ser un __"vampiro aventurero" o algo así yo pensé que me estaba bromeando pero luego lo vi muy serio muy dispuesto a dejar la guardia de los Vulturi._

_Y ese era mi mayor temor… yo no sabía cómo reaccionaría Aro, no sé qué tan enfurecido se podría poner Cayo cuando se enterara y Marcus pues el sólo se quedo mirando… de su boca solo salió que si eso es lo que quería que fuera._

_Temí lo peor, pensé que ellos lo condenarían por abandonar la guardia pero todo salió como Alec quería que saliera. Terminaron aceptando… Alec dijo que estaba aburrido y que quería probar una nueva vida a lo que Cayo contesto que algún día volvería porque la vida como vegetariano era muy aburrida ya que no tenía acción._

Esos son los recuerdos que cada día pasan por mi mente, desde el día que se fue. Pero ahora todo cambio me acabo de encontrar con Alice y Jasper… están igual que siempre y me dieron una noticia que yo algún día lo pensé claro que Reneesme si iba a casar y con Jacob pero cuando me dijeron que Jacob no era sino que mi gemelo… que Alec se enamoró de Reneesme.

Al principio me quede con una sonrisa boba dibujada en mi rostro aunque me quede pensando y me puse un poco celosa pero rápido se paso gracias a Jasper que utilizó su don en mí.

Después me contaron la historia de amor más fabulosa que había escuchado. No sé si hacer comparación con la de Bella y Edward ya que la historia de amor entre ellos era casi un amor imposible pero la de Alec y Nessie tiene tanto contenido…tiene tanto amor desde el principio y pensar que Alec todo este tiempo se guardo sus sentimientos hacia ella por miedo de cómo reaccionarían la realeza frente a esta situación. _Ahora veo como algunas piezas caben por fin"- pensé._

Jasper y Alice me invitaron a la boda… yo quede encantada porque mientras ver a Alec feliz yo también lo seré pero si a Bella no le gusta mi presencia y a Edward le incomode, incluso había olvidado por completo que Alice es una pequeña vidente y me aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Así que gustosa acepte, con todo esto se me llego a ablandar el corazón de piedra que tengo. Cuando era humana lo que más deseaba era encontrar un hombre que me amara por sobre todas las cosas. Siempre envidie de una forma especial la relación entre Edward y Bella, y ahora la historia de caballería mas real entre mi hermano y mi nueva **"cuñada"** no la envidiaría sino que la amaría. Estar en el día más importante para un humano pero en este caso para mi gemelo vampiro enamorado es lo que vale.

Alec cuando éramos humanos decía que mientras su corazón latiera él no se iba a enamorar ni mucho menos casar con alguna mujer y yo siempre le preguntaba la razón y el solo contestaba _"aun en esta vida no nace la mujer que me hará vivir y sentir de nuevo"_. Yo nunca entendí muy bien, me imaginaba que cuando él estaría muerto encontraría donde quiera que estuviera vagando su alma a la mujer de su vida eterna. Pero ahora entiendo todo… quizás Alec desde siempre supo que tarde o temprano nacería una mujer que lo dejaría todo por el, tanto como él lo deja por ella.

Nessie POV

El viaje hacia Alaska se me hizo un poco eterno pero ni tanto con la compañía del amor de mi vida. Mientras el solo me preguntaba que donde íbamos ya que no tenía idea de donde nos íbamos a cazar y yo ahí teniéndole que mentir… cosa que odiaba. Me había prometido desde un principio que mi relación con Alec fuera más que transparente, fuera verdadera.

Cuando llegamos Alec no podría creer en donde estábamos, el tenía cara de _"esto es como un sueño"_. Para él los Denali fueron su principal apoyo, su respaldo para dejar de ser un monstruo y convertirse en el príncipe de mi vida.

Mis papas estaban encantados de que Alec se sintiera así. Carlisle estaba muy contento y satisfecho. Esme tan maternal como siempre le daba abrazos y besos en su cara a lo que yo solo me reía.

Rose estaba apoyada en la puerta acompañada de los Denali que no se dejaban de sorprender con la reacción de Alec ni mucho menos por todo lo que cambió desde que se fue a vivir con nosotros y claro mi tío Emment tan juguetón como siempre le reprochaba a Esme que a él no le hacía tanto cariño como le hacía a Alec.

Me fijé muy bien en todos… ya que hace mucho tiempo no los veía incluso debo tener algunos recuerdos grabados en mi memoria cuando era una bebe.

Tomados de las manos y con una maternal y especial miraba se encontraban Eleazar y Carmen. Al lado de ellos un poco más adelante se encontraba Kate con alguien abrazándola por detrás pero no tengo idea de quién es.

_-Papa quien es el hombre que abraza a Kate?, no lo recuerdo…_- dije mentalmente mientras papa se venía acercando con mama tomados de las manos y me susurró muy despacito para que nadie escuchara.

-Es el Garrett, la pareja de Kate- dijo abrazando a mama y sonriéndome.

Alec me soltó la mano y se fue a reunir con su antigua familia. Todos reían fuertemente. Carmen no lo soltaba y Eleazar le decía lo mucho que lo ha extrañado. Kate lo trató como un hermano mientras que Garrett se saludaron como dos amigos de un instituto y este felicitaba a Alec por la gran noticia.

_Yo se que faltaba alguien…_. Empecé a buscar con la mirada y no podía encontrar a esa persona. Sentí un aroma acercarse pero nadie hizo nada así que yo supe que estaría todo bien. Mientras nadie se concentraba en mas que solo sonreír, saludarse y decirse lo mucho que se han extrañado escuche unos ruidos desde unos árboles, me gire aun sonriendo y al fin _allí está!- pensé._

Papa se giró apenas pensé en eso y gruño. Todos se voltearon a ver la situación. Las caras de los Denali pasaron de una amable sonrisa a una cara completamente de ira y decepción.

Yo me gire al escuchar unos ruidos entre los arbustos que estaban detrás de mí. Vi como Tanya venía con una cara de pocos amigos, _rayos es como si la hubiesen atropellado mil veces! -Pensé._

-Ojalá – dijo papa con todo molesto y yo sonreí.

-Tanya!- dijo Alec dibujando una admirable perfecta sonrisa. Se iba a acercar a saludarla cuando Eleazar puso su mano en su pecho, Alec miro sin comprender la situación… creo que todos los presentes estaban igual de confundidos.

-Que pasa Eleazar?- dijo Alec arrugando su ceño.

-Dile a Tanya que te lo explique… si es que tiene algo que protestar.- todo se giraron a ver la expresión de Tanya que miraba atenta a Eleazar, después poso su miraba en Alec y la suavizo.

-Alec… querido Alec- dijo acercándose mientras sonreía. Alec miraba sin comprender su situación.- me alegro mucho que te cases y seas feliz… por fin- dijo mirando a Eleazar pero estaba claro que las palabras eran dirigidas a mi futuro novio.

-Que es lo que pasa?, me pueden explicar, no entiendo nada – dijo Alec rascándose su cabello.

-Yo te explicare- dijo Carmen tomándole la mano y nos invito a todo a pasar a la sala.

Carmen conto que Tanya había reaccionado frente la noticia de que Alec y yo nos casaríamos aquí. Realmente yo no esperaba algo así de ella. Mama se veía muy molesta y papa estaba peor. Luego recordé que Tanya siempre habría estado _"enamorada"_ de mi papa y que por eso odiaba a mi mama… pero no entendía porque ella me odia ahora a mí… e_s que se enamoró de Alec o qué?_!- grite prácticamente en mente, mientras papa me tomaba de la mano y salíamos de la casa.

_-Y entonces que es lo que pasa?_- pregunte silenciosamente, sentía que los celos, la rabia me consumían.

-Tanya no se enamoro de Alec, puedes estar tranquila de eso- dijo con tono sereno,

_-Y entonces porque hizo todo eso escándalo!_- grite mentalmente otra vez.

-Tanya lo ve como un hijo o como un hermano muy cercano y cree que tu se lo vas a quitar como supuestamente Bella"me robo de los brazos de Tanya"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y poniendo cara de maniático- ahora puedes tratar de calmarte suficiente tenemos con la ira de Tanya.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos nuevamente a la casa donde el ambiente estaba más calmado. Tanya ya no estaba así que ahora estaban todo hablando más tranquilos.

-Qué gran sorpresa- dijo Alec- de verdad para mí esto significa mucho y se los agradeceré eternamente.

-Ves porque era tan importante guardar el secreto?- le dije a Alec sentándome en su regazo.

-Entonces si lo sabías! Dijo riéndose como nunca

-Pues si lo sabía pero queríamos que fuera muy sorprendente- le dije desordenando su suave pelo.

-Este regalo es de toda tu familia, queremos que sepas que ya eres un Cullen y que te queremos mucho- dijo Esme siempre tan maternal.

-Muchas gracias mama- dijo Alec a lo que Esme corrió a abrazarlo mientras todos reíamos.

-Bueno dejemos tantas gracias que alguien tiene que dormir para su boda- dijo Carmen dirigiendo su mirada hacía mi. Yo me sonrojé… sabía que tenía que dormir. Tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Alice….

-Donde esta Alice y Jasper?- pregunte… no me había dado cuenta de que faltaba mi experta en boda y mi tío favorito!.

Todos quedaron medios desconcertados con mi pregunta, mientras yo esperaba una respuesta.

-Aquí estamos!- dijo Alice entrando por el umbral dando brinquitos con Jasper con cara de felicidad. Yo fui enseguida a abrazarlos.

-Los extrañe mucho!- le dije mientras estaba abrazando más a mi tío Jasper.

-Creo que extrañaste mas a Jazz porque no me estas abrazando a mi- dijo riéndose mientras Jasper me bajaba al suelo.

-Yo también te extrañe Nessie- dijo revolviendo mi pelo mientras yo me quejaba.

-Y díganme donde andaban los tortolitos?- dijo Emment haciendo burla mientras Rose lo miraba con cara asesina.

-Emment!- gritamos todos los Cullen mientras los Denali reían.

-Andábamos cazando- dijo Alice toda inocente.

-Si y yo nací hace mucho!- dijo Emment y todos lo quedamos mirando con cara de **"WTF".**

-Emment, se dice _"si y yo nací ayer"_- le corrigió mi mama

-Aaash!, da lo mismo si igual me entienden- dijo haciéndose el indignado mientras todos reían.

Esme se dirigió a la cocina acompañada de mi mama y Carmen, mientras todos en la sala conversaban acerca de todo lo que han hecho en los años que no se han visto.

Me prepararon la cena. Yo comía muy divertida viendo como mi gran familia compartía y reía como nunca.

_Estoy muy feliz de que a Alec le haya gustado la sorpresa… estoy muy emocionada de que todos rían y estoy asquerosamente nerviosa porque mañana me caso! Dios y si algo sale mal! Aaaaaaaaaaaaay! que será de mi, tienen que darme apoyo moral. Y si no se me desmayo dando el sí?_- mientras hacía mis preguntas mentalmente papa me miraba divertido y mi Tío Jasper me miraba diciéndome "para de cambiar de estado de ánimos", y yo solo reía y le hacía la mímica de "disculpa".

-Es hora de dormir mi cielo- dijo Alec acercándose para tomarme en brazos.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación bastante amplia y se veía cómoda. No quise ponerme el pijama, solo quería estar con Alec y quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches mi vida- me susurró Alec antes de caer en sueño.

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_** BUENO ESTE ES EL AVISO :**_

_**NO SE SI PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EN ESTOS PROXIMOS DÍAS. YA QUE EL DOMINGO TEMPRANO ME IRE DE GIRA DE ESTUDIOS Y VUELVO EL 10 DE DICIEMBRE. EL SABADO TENGO UN COMPROMISO Y ESTARE TODO EL DIA FUERA DE MI CASA.**_

_**Y MAÑANA NO CREO QUE PUEDA... COMO SE VIENE EL CAPITULO DE LA BODA,... QUIERO HACERLO EXTENSO Y CON MUCHA TRANQUILIDAD ENTONCES SI LO HAGO ANTES DE IRME QUIZAS NO ME SALGA COMO YO QUIERO.. Y QUIEN SABE AHI CON PLAYITA ME INSPIRE Y SALGA MUCHO MEJOR.**_

_**DESPUES DE TODO ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS ESPERADO POR TODAS xD , ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN. PORQUE YO PERSONALMENTE QUIERO HACERLO TRANQUILA Y QUE SALGA MUY LINDO!.**_

_**SALUDOS PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME LEEN, AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS :D, AQUELLAS QUE ULTIMAMENTE ME AGREGARON A ALERTA Y FAVORITA HISTORIA.**_

_**PD : COMO EN ESTOS DÍAS NO ME PODRE METER AL COMPUTADOR PORQUE CREO QUE ME CORTARAN EL INTERNET :( , ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE CUANDO YO VUELVA DE LA PLAYA ME ENCUENTRE CON REVIEWS :D SERÍA LINDO Y COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTE MANO POR COMPRENDERME.**_

_**LAS ADOROO!**_

_**CAMILA :D  
**_


	31. Preparativos de Boda

Alec POV

Mientras observaba a mi preciosa mujer como dormía y hacía gestitos y sonrisas yo me acordaba de cuando llegamos a Alaska. Yo sabia que iba a ver una sorpresa en el sentido que tanto secreto en la familia se notaba mucho. Pero jamás pensé que la sorpresa iba a ser que mi boda, mi tan esperada boda iba a ser junto a las personas que me ayudaron a ser lo que soy ahora. _Los extrañe tanto.- pensé_.

Claro que ver a Carmen y Eleazar, a Kate y su pareja Garrett me sorprendió mucho en realidad todo me sorprendió. Sentí una felicidad eterna de tenerlos nuevamente frente a mí, sentí alegría al ver como Nessie sonreía mientras me miraba, sentí orgullo y mucho agradecimiento de todos los Cullen, que ahora son mi familia por haberme dado esta sorpresa.

Pero por supuesto todo tiene su precio, el estar aquí con los Denali es una sorpresa, es un hecho y obviamente lo estamos por ser _"el regalo de bodas de la familia Cullen en general"_, y también por si la idiota de Leah se atreve hacer algo.

Me sentí completamente lleno de felicidad, pero no todo fue así como sacado de una película. Tanya hizo un show del porte de un buque, yo se que ella me quiere mucho pero por tener un rencor guardado por Bella y ahora transmitirlo a Nessie lo encuentro realmente estúpido, fuera de lugar.

_Sinceramente deseo que no se aparezca en mi boda y si lo hace que haga lo Imposible porque yo no la vea. Pensé._

-No arrugues las cejas que te ves feo enojado – dijo Nessie sacándome de mi pelea mental.

-Mi vida!,- le dije depositando un suave beso.- como estas para hoy?- le dije mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Debo aceptar que nerviosa pero muy ansiosa- dijo riéndose.- y tu?

-No lo se, tengo sentimientos encontrados… pero no hallo la hora en que nos casemos hoy.- la verdad es que estaba un poco inquieto y nervioso, no le quise decir por miedo que ella se pusiera mas histérica de lo que se pondrá cuando ALice la empiece a arreglar.

-Yo creo que cuando estés en la iglesia… te pondrás nervioso incluso mas que yo.- dijo muy digna mientras reíamos.

-Eso esta por verse- le dije dándole un apasionado beso y quede encima de ella, los dos sentimos esas sensación que nos hacia uno solo.

Nos estábamos dejando llevar por nuestras emociones, cuando algo inesperado que interrumpió nuestra intimidad por completo hizo que Nessie pegara un grito y yo saltara hasta quedar de pie a la orilla de la cama.

-Ya es hora!- gritó Alice entrando por la puerta escandalosamente- Uppz, lo siento… interrumpo algo?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocente y a la vez pidiendo disculpas.

-No… no te preocupes Alice- le conteste yo al ver que Nessie estaba con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno si es así entonces Nessie sal de esa cama que ya es hora de arreglarte- dijo sacándola de la cama mientras Nessie se puso tiesa.

-Ya?. Tan rápido… digo no podemos esperar?- dijo con cara de confundida al máximo.

-Que si podemos esperar?, estas loca o que!, eres una novia y una novia tiene que estar totalmente lista tanto física como mentalmente.

-Tranquila cariño… nos veremos después. Yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas- dije mientras las veía salir por la puerta.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Alice dándose vuelta mirándome maliciosamente

-Que quieres decir?- la verdad no se si no quería que viera a Nessie o que!.

-Abajo se encuentran todos los hombres para alistarte. Créeme que el novio también tiene que sorprender a la novia- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir- dije muy lento

-Exacto, así que prepárate.- y desaparecieron.

_Está bien me tengo que relajar. No puede ser que este tan nervioso si este es el mejor día de mi vida, el mas esperado, el cual hemos estado esperando de hace mucho… no se supone que tengo que estar mas tranquilo si es lo que mas quiero? _Pensaba mientras Edward entraba por la puerta.

-tranquilo Alec, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Y dime como se siente… como estaba tu en este preciso momento en tu boda?- necesitaba un consejo y quien mas de mi futuro suegro, mi amigo y hermano.

-Bueno la verdad que si no hubiese sido por Jasper hubiera parecido vieja histérica- los dos reíamos a carcajadas.

Mientras Edward me daba consejos, me contaba sus anécdotas y las de Jasper y Emment que se han casado muchas veces.

-vamos a cazar para que te despejes un poco… ya que te "tenemos que arreglar"- dijo Edward haciendo comillas con los dedos y burlándose.

-por lo menos van a ser ustedes los que me arreglen y no Alice- dije un poco aliviado, la verdad es que me daban escalofríos pensar en lo que iba a pasar Nessie.

-Créeme que no te salvarás, igual llegará a arreglarte porque nosotros lo haremos mal- dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Mientras casábamos me detuve a mirar hacia el horizonte, se veía tan lejano y profundo, tal como yo veía lejana a Nessie al principio y tan profundo el amor que ahora sentimos.

Lo primero que hice fue jugar un rato con un oso, quería entretenerme para sacarme lo _"tenso"_ de encima, luego fui por algunos ciervos y pumas.

_Sinceramente no se como me vayan a vestir, ojala que a Nessie le guste._

-es hora Alec, - dijo Edward

Regresamos a casa. Sin que nadie lo notara subí al cuarto donde estaban todas las mujeres Cullen. Iba pisan de a poquito para que no se sintiera mi presencia. Abrí la puerta y lo único que escuche fueron gritos y Salí volando por las escaleras.

-que diablos haces!- dijo Bella

-No mires!- decía mi mama Esme, mientras todas tapaban a Nessie y yo solo lograba ver algo blanco

-Quiero verla, un poco – decía medio confuso ya que estaban 5 Cullen mas Carmen y Kate. Tanya no estaba

-De que hablas!- dijo Carmen

-No la puedes ver antes de la boda!,- dijo Alice ya enfurecida.

-Pero porque, que tiene de malo?-. realmente no estaba entendiendo.

-Amor por favor sal de aquí, ya me veraz- dijo Nessie con tono de suplica.

-Pero.- intente rogar que me dejaran ver cuando Rose corrió hacía mi y me saco volando por las escaleras mientras Nessie gritaba.

-Rose que haces!!- dijo Nessie.

-Diablos Alec, porque los hombres hacen todo difícil!- bufo Rose con los puños apretado y yo recién me estaba parando en el salón mientras ella me veía desde el comienzo de las escaleras.

-Pero… haber dame una razón?- dije irónicamente, _ apuesto a que no tienen ni una razón lo suficientemente real para que no me dejen verla, _pensé mientras vi como Edward se reía por lo bajo.

-Por que si vez a la novia antes de la boda… ES DE MALA SUERTE!- dijo Rose tirándome un zapato por la cabeza.

-Esta bien!, no es para tanto- dije eso y lo único que recibí de respuesta fue un portazo.

No sabía eso, no tenía idea. Se pusieron como locas todas y pensar que me tienen que arreglar a mí. _Diablos!_

-ándate acostumbrando- dijo Jasper

-después se te hará común- dijo Carlisle apareciendo de la nada.

-Lo intentaré- dije ya resignado.- bueno me iré a vestir.

-No te emociones tanto, Alice te desarmara entero- dijo Emment burlándose.

-Está bien – dije riéndome.

Nessie POV

Después de que Alec entrara el ambiente se estaba formando tenso y yo lo estaba aun más. Es que Alec justo entró cuando me estaban poniendo el vestido, mi gran vestido soñado. Incluso habíamos estado 2 horas conversando _"cosas de mujeres"_ ni siquiera estaba maquillada ni peinada.

Me hablaron de mi luna de miel…. De que tenia que ser sexy claro que eso me lo dijo mi tía Rose… ella siempre tan… seductora para sus cosas. Mama y mi abuela fueron mas tiernas me dijeron que lo importante es que me sintiera segura y no incomoda. Y yo claro sabía de qué estaban hablando… "sexo", yo estaba completamente roja como un tomate mientras estas 6 mujeres con mucha experiencia y mucho años de vida me estaban dando un sermón. _No quiero ni pensar como fue la luna de miel de mis padres, pensé._

Con Alec no habíamos hablado nunca de eso, incluso nunca habíamos tocado el tema, pero lo que si es que en dos ocasiones habíamos sentido algunas sensaciones extrañas…. Y que fueron? Eso lo supe creo que por intuición: "excitación", mientras nos perdíamos nos excitamos, creo que definitivamente necesitamos nuestra luna de miel. Quiero sentir a Alec en mi, quiero que sea mío… claro que ya lo es, pero quiero sentirlo aun mas mío. Que es de mi propiedad, que nana nos separe y esto nos una más.

Esto de hablar de sexo con las mujeres de mi casa y unas tías es bastante extraño y a veces incómodo. Yo ya no tenía pudor hablar con ellas entre en confianza de inmediato. Pero creo que en el momento en que este a solas con Alec me sentiré muy nerviosa. Solo espero que Alec me entienda.

El traje me quedaba perfecto, Alice dijo que no había subido ni bajado de peso y que era buena señal. Y como esa fue solo una prueba de vestuario rápido, mama me acompaño a bañarme mientras las demás tenían todo listo para cuando yo saliese del baño.

-y dime cielo estas nerviosa?- dijo mama mientras me aplicaba shampoo en el pelo.

-La verdad es que si… pero no es ese nerviosismo de temor sino- mama me interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa.

-De ansiedad y emoción verdad?- yo quede sorprendida, es como si me hubiese robado las palabras que iba a decir.

-Exacto- le dije abrazándola- me siento muy feliz que toda la gente que nos ama estén en este día.

-Pero cariño… por supuesto que estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa. Y no porque sea tu boda estaremos aquí contigo, sabes que contaras con toda tu gran familia para toda la vida.

Mi madre me dio una gran ducha. Me dijo que esto ella lo hacía para quitarse los nervios cuando era humana y le servía de mucho, le relajaba y le funcionaba para que todas las cosas que le daban vueltas por la cabeza se marcharan.

Salí envuelta en una toalla de algodón y Alice me estaba pasando la ropa interior, era realmente osada, yo la miraba con ojos como platos. Era muy delicada y me veía como una mujer con lujuria en los ojos.

Cada vez que me ponían algo yo miraba a mama y ella asentía que estaba bien. _Esto mismo le debe haber pasado a ella. Pensé._

Me pusieron una bata, claro por si manchan el vestido con algún maquillaje.

-Okay díganme como lo haremos- dijo Alice, yo me confundí, pensé que ella tenia todo listo y pensado.

-bueno yo me podría encargar del peinado- dijo Rose

-me parece excelente- dijo Alice y yo al unísono.

-Bella, puedes encargarte de maquillar a las demás?. Creo que vivir conmigo te ha servido de mucho- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto hermanita- dijo acariciándole el pelo, a decir verdad mama se viste muy linda desde siempre pero cada vez esta mejor que nunca.- Esme, Carmen y Kate vengan por aquí- termino de concluir mama, mientras arreglaba a las demás y yo veía que sus manos se movían rápidamente.

Rose estaba fascinada con mi pelo, me recogía el cabello con un medio moño, dejando algunos rizos sueltos. Tenía una pequeña corona y me seguía haciendo algunos detalles.

Alice estaba maquillándome, siempre con colores pasteles que me hacían ver fabulosa. Me hizo algo que me encanto en los ojos, los hizo mas profundo con una sombra y se me veían de un color como miel ya no tan chocolate como los de mama.

Después de 3 horas estábamos todas listas. Cada mujer de mi bella familia estaba con su atuendo.

-woooow mama hiciste un excelente trabajo con mi abuela y mis tías- me sorprendió lo guapas que se veía Kate y Carmen, a mi abuela Esme yo siempre la encontraba perfecta pero esta vez se veía como una diosa.

-gracias cariño, tu te vez como una princesa- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- vamos a ponerte el traje.

Mama me tendió una mano y me pare. Fue a buscar a la cama mi gran vestido blanco, yo simplemente lo amaba. Me ayudo a ponérmelo mientras mi abuela lo apretaba por la espalda.

-abuela recuerda que yo si necesito… respirar- dije esforzándome al máximo para que me escuchara.

-lo siento cariño!- dijo Esme soltando un poco los tirantes.

Cuando al fin terminamos todo, yo ya me puse mis lindos tacos también los amaba. Me pare frente al espejo… simplemente no lo podía creer. Esta no puedo ser yo!. Hace unas horas era una tierna _"niña"_ y ahora me veo toda una mujer!.

-no puedo creerlo…. Me veo- dije tan lenta que incluso respire hondo tres veces.

-te ves preciosa!- dijo mi madre muy tierna- estoy orgullosa de ti Reneesme.

Cuando mama dijo esas palabras como que me llegaron directo al corazón… me costaba respirar y esta vez no era por el vestido, se me nublaba todo. Mama me sentó en la silla y comencé a llorar de emoción.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan!- dijo Alice haciendo que sobresaltara de la silla- estuve 3 horas maquillándote y tu lo estas echando a perder!- dijo enfurecida o es aparentaba hacer mientras me maquillaba nuevamente.

-Lo siento… es la emoción entiéndeme!- le grite otra vez llorando.

-Esta bien!, pero no llores que me rompes el corazón- dijo Alice simulando una lagrima imaginaria.

-bueno… ya se me pasó- dije aun con la voz entre cortada- y ahora que esperamos?.

-Acuérdate que la novia se hace esperar- dijo mi mama.

-Así que tu haces sufrir a Alec esperando en la iglesia- dijo Esme.

-Rose, Carmen y Kate acompáñenme a arreglar a los hombres creo que deben estar muy feos- dijo Alice con cara de miedo.

-Esme y mama se quedaron conmigo tranquilizándome y dándome todo su apoyo maternal.

Alice POV

Debí haber mirado el futuro estos hombres no saben lo que es combinar, no saben lo que es peinarse y verse hermosos!

-tranquila Alice- dijo Edward.

-Que me tranquilice!?. Tu eres estúpido o te haces?- todo rieron ante mi comentario- Dios! Es tan difícil pedir que hagan algo bien?

-Para mi si… no se si los demás- dijo Emment burlándose.

-Tu grandulón ven aquí y siéntate tengo que hacer magia contigo.

Emment venía con la cabeza cabizbaja, mientras las demás chicas arreglaban a los demás. Yo me concentre en Emment y había olvidado a Alec así que me dije en el por lo menos estaba bien vestido así que no tuve que hacer mucho.

Después de una hora en arreglarlos estaban todos perfectos.

-haay si parecen muñequitos!- dije dando saltitos.

-Si ríete no más, que somos nosotros los vampiros maquillados- dijo mi Jazz rascándose la cara con gesto de asco.

-Yo encuentro que me veo sexy con base- dijo Emment mirándose al espejo y cuando e dio vuelta los demás hombres lo empezaron a molestar.

-Rose ten cuidado- dijo Edward muerto de la risa- creo que Emment es gay- y todos rieron aun mas fuerte.

-Que dices Eddy!- dijo Emment ofendido- yo soy un macho- dijo con cara indignada.

-Ya ya ya! Bueno basta, ahora váyanse todos a la iglesia, excepto Edward. Yo iré a buscar a Bella y a Esme para que se vayan con nosotras.

-bueno Alec te ha llegado el momento- dijo Jazz golpeándole la espalda.

-Después de dar el sí estarás condenado hermano.- dijo Emment burlándose.

-Subí las escaleras y entre ala habitación, estaba Bella abrazando a Nessie y Esme sacando fotos.

-es hora!- dije dando saltitos- Esme y Bella nos tenemos que ir.

-Me quedare sola?- dijo la tierna de mi sobrina.

-Por supuesto que no tu papa viene en 3, 2 , 1 –

Edward abrió la puerta y quedo con los ojos como platos, estaba mas pálido de lo normal, incluso yo Alice Cullen podría afirmar que desde su boda con bella no se veía tan nervioso… tan no se como explicarlo con palabras.

El muy tarado se había quedado parado 2 minutos mirando a Nessie en el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera había avanzado dos pasos al interior de la pieza.

-Edward… amor no crees que tienes que decir algo?- dijo Bella acercándose a mi hermano para echarle una ayuda.

-Ohh, si claro- dijo mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos.

-Papa… te encuentras bien?- dijo Nessie un poco preocupada por la reacción de Edward.

-Si…- dijo Edward muy serio y Nessie abrió los ojos como platos- me siento orgulloso de mi pequeña- dijo ahora riéndose y se fue a abrazar a su hija.

Bella con Esme se fueron a despedir de Nessie… muy maternales como siempre, diciéndole que no estuviera nerviosa ni nada de eso.

-Esta bien mamas nos podemos ir? – dije refiriéndome a estas dos que no soltaban a Nessie.

-Si, si ahora si – dijo Bella- Nos vemos después- dijo dándole un beso a cada uno de sus amores.

Bajamos las escaleras y yo estaba tan emocionada. La casa estaba perfecta, los adornos que puso Esme quedaron perfectos para la ocasión, era todo blanco con colores pasteles como rosa, verde y azul.

-Esme hiciste un gran trabajo!- dijo Bella apreciando todo antes de salir.

-Gracias hija- dijo Esme abrazándola.

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos. Se nos hizo muy corto el viaje, creo que es por la emoción.

Cuando llegamos vimos a la gran familia Cullen con los Denalí. _Tanya no está… esto no se si esta bien o mal. Pensé._

Todos los vampiros estaban mas perfectos de lo normal… se veían como muñecos de porcelana y todos vestidos por mí.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la iglesia. Yo me fui directo con mi Jazz, Esme con papa y Bella se fue a darle apoyo a Alec que estaba igual de pálido que Edward.

-Y dime Jazz- dije quedando frente a mi frente con mi novio eterno, este me miro con cara confusa- como te sientes al ver que tu sobrina se casa?- le hice esta pregunta ya que mi Jazz estaba algo nervioso. Su pequeña sobrina se estaba casando. El otro día me dijo con tono paternal "_que grande esta Reneesme"_. Yo morí de la risa con eso.

-Bueno… estoy algo nervioso y feliz por ella claro- dijo sonriéndome.

-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habíamos llegado y Nessie se estaba haciendo esperar. "_Como toda una Cullen". Pensé._

-Es normal que se demore tanto?- exclamo Alec y todo reímos.

-Tranquilo hermano- dijo Emment- estas peor que Edward en el día de su boda-

-Si lo hubieras visto- dijo Jazz- estaba a punto de llorar- todo reímos

Nessie POV

Habían pasado 15 minutos exactos desde que mi mama, mi abuela y mi experta en boda se habían ido rumbo a la iglesia a donde estaba esperándome mi Alec.

A papa jamás lo había visto así. Incluso ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de el así.

-hija este es un gran día. El gran día por el cual Alec y tú han estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que llegue. Déjame decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y se que con Alec tu estarás así.

-Papa que te pones melodramático, entiende que el que me case, no significa que me vaya ir de su lado. Yo tome la decisión de casarme pero no de alejarme de mi familia.- le dije abrazándolo, "_si fueras humano… estarías llorando a mares."_ Le dije mentalmente mientras se reía.

-Bueno creo que es de que nos vayamos. Alec debe estar pensando que te arrepentiste- dijo riéndose y ayudándome con la cola del vestido.

-Cuanto tiempo hablamos?- no creo que haya pasado tanto o sí?

-Media hora Reneesme- dije muy tranquilo y yo me puse histérica.

-No puede ser!, papa esto es tu culpa por hablarme tanto- mi papa se reía de mi comportamiento y mas me enojaba.- papa! Vamos nos!

-Esta bien déjame cargarte hasta abajo, no quiero que te caigas y te rompas una pierna- dijo burlándose otra vez!

-Es la tercera papa!- le dije mirándolo con cara asesina.

Cuando llegamos al salón estaba todo muy lindo, tenía terminaciones perfecta, esta todo perfectamente decorado con colores pasteles como el rosa, verde y azul ah y como no había blanco por todas partes.

Ya me subí al auto y yo iba en la parte de atrás y mi papa iba manejando.

-Papa para!. - y papa lo hizo, me reí mentalmente por su reacción como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.- se me quedo el ramo de flores!- dije con cara de _"disculpas!"._

Papa salió volando del auto y en 3 segundos volvió con el ramo intacto.

gracias- le dije, ya íbamos en caminos y estaba muy nerviosa. "_como desearía que mi tío Jasper estuviera aquí".pensé._

-Jasper esta muy emocionado… esta como yo. El te ve de forma muy paternal- dijo mi papa serio.

-Yo lo quiero mucho... es el mejor de todos- dije mirando mi ramo de flores.

-Así y donde quedo yo?- dijo mi papa indignado ante mi comentario.

-Tu sabes que tu si eres el mejor de todos porque eres el mejor papa del mundo!- me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me ahorca.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, ya reconocía el camino apreté la mano de papa fuerte y entre los grande árboles vi como se asomaba una cruz.

-tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien.- dijo papa a punto de estacionarse.

_No puedo creer que este día al fin halla llegado después de mucho tiempo AL FIN!._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

_Bueno chicaas al fin llegue xD bueno llegue hace rato ya, pero me habían cortado el internet y cuando volvio mi hermano ocupaba el computador. Ya saben esto de no tener computador personal u.u tengo que compartirlo con mi hermano mayor y cuando mi hermana está y deja su notebook ahi aprovecho aunque sea adelantar un poco._

_Como ven hice el capitulo donde se arreglan , como el "backstache" antes de la boda :). Lo deje justo cuando Nessie tendrñia que estar entrando a la Iglesia! que emocion no puedo creer que ya lleve tantos capitulos, de tantas hojas :'( que emocionante xD._

_Bueno cuando llegue de la playa me encontre con algunos reviews que me dejaron contenta. Como también encontre que gente nueva leyó mi historia y me agrego a Alerta y Favorita historia._

_Como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me leen, se les agradece mucho. Espero que esten bien ^.^_

_No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, hoy salgo al cine :), y mañana y el viernes tengo ensayo de baile, En Enero tengo mi gran Gala de presentacion y como creen tengo que hacerle homenaje al Gran Rey del POP Michael Jackson ! estoy feliz!_

___Saludos para todas y cuidence, me algrearian la vida si me dejan comentarios :D_

___Camila  
_

_  
_


	32. Los declaro Marido y Mujer

Nessie POV

Papa me dijo que todo saldría bien… el tiene que tener la razón, es decir, el tiene que saber que todo estará bien, todo saldrá como una novia enamorada querría que su boda fuera inolvidable.

La cruz que se venía asomando entre los grandes árboles que adornaban de forma perfecta el rededor de la iglesia… ese santuario donde hoy por fin contraería matrimonio con el hombre perfecto, con el novio que mas amor me entrega.

Cada vez se podía distinguir mejor la iglesia… era muy bella… sacada como de una película. Mi corazón se aceleraba más y mas cada vez que veía como la iglesia iba tomando forma.

Papa no paraba de decirme _"todo saldrá bien… tranquila_" y cosas así.

Nos paramos unos cuantos metros atrás, yo sabía que ya todos adentro de la iglesia se habían enterado de mi presencia. Quizás no por mi inconfundible aroma, mezcla de esencia de mi papa y mama… si no que por el ruido que hace mi corazón.

En cuanto apago el motor del auto al fin hablo…

-Bueno Reneesme…. Este es el momento que todos hemos estado esperando.- "_si no te conociera papa… diría que estas más nervioso que yo"._- papa se rió ante mi comentario mental.

-Quizás tengas razón- dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con sus ojos dorados directo a mis chocolates.- Estas lista?

-Si… estoy más que lista.

Dicho esto papa asintió y se bajo del auto. Yo apretaba con desesperación mi ramo de flores.

Papa abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, yo la acepte gustosa… hace mucho que esperaba este momento.

Me pare y tambalee un poco, luego vi que dos grandes brazos inconfundibles me a sujetaban.

-Gracias papa… una vez más – dije y me reí junto con él.

Mientras papa sacaba mi cola se reía.

-Pensé que iba hacer más larga tu cola- dijo un poco agradecido.

-Porque? No te gusta?-

-No solo que… es mejor así… Alec lo agradecerá – rio más fuerte y se sintió un ruidito en el interior de la iglesia.

Cerramos el auto y yo respire tres veces profundamente, papa ofreció su brazo y entrelace el mío.

Caminamos a paso ni lento pero tampoco apurado.

Papa me iba informando en susurros como una vieja copuchenta lo que pensaba Alec.

_-"está muy nervioso, respira más de lo normal para un vampiro, está agradecido por todo el apoyo de nuestra familia, le encanto la sorpresa de los Denali en la boda, Te ama mucho y pide a gritos que Jasper haga algo para calmar sus emociones."_

Ya estábamos solo a pasos de la entrada, yo aun me reía con los pensamientos de Alec. Incluso iba con una sonrisa coqueta pero torcida era parecida a la de papa.

Se comenzó a escuchar la típica música de bodas. Era tan típica que me hizo respirar una vez más profundamente, escuche también unos brinquitos.

-Alice…- dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro riéndome.

Las puertas de abrieron como por obra de magia… vi como una sombra…una gran sombra se devolvía a su puesto: Emment.

Ahora la maravillosa música sonaba más fuerte, ya habíamos pasado el umbral de la gran entrada y empecé a observar a los presentes.

Mi madre me veía con una cara más que maternal incluso cuando mire a mi abuela Esme… definitivamente mi madre le gano es lo maternal. Emment que muy caballero abrió la puerta me miraba con cara juguetona, Rose me miraba orgullosa y me sonreía. Alice se encontraba con un rostro de serenidad mirando como todos los presentes se veían fabulosos gracias a ellos, me hiso un gesto de _"te ves maravillosa… toda una Cullen", _yo me reí.

Ya me estaba tranquilizando un poco y me acorde de Jasper, lo miré y tenía una perfecta sonrisa y asentía orgulloso.

-Te lo dije- me susurro papa mientras miraba a Jasper.

Los Denali se encontraban en una fila todos juntos. Carmen me miraba sonriéndome al igual que Kate me guiñaba un ojo, y su pareja solo sonrió tiernamente, Eleazar estaba mirándome y me sonrió y después miro a papa y lo felicito. Papa solo asintió en forma de gracias.

Luego de ver a todos mis invitados, es decir, los esenciales seguía avanzando y dirigí mi mirada al altar donde me esperaba mi príncipe…_Dios si se veía tan hermoso!._

El no estaba mirándome… se encontraba mirando el suelo, volteo a mirarme y vi sus dos hermosos ojos como brillaban, su sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su hermosa cara.

El me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Quedaban solo pasos para que mi papa me entregara formalmente a Alec.

Mi futuro esposo bajo unos escalones para ir al encuentro conmigo.

Papa miro con una brillante sonrisa a Alec y puso mi mano en la suya, rió nervioso y se fue a encontrarse con mama, que me miraba tocándose con una mano su corazón.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar- me dijo en susurro antes de comenzar con la ceremonia.

-Pensaste mal… nunca te dejaré solo.- dije esto y Alec solo me miraba hipnotizado.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo mirándome y luego miro mi boca.

-Creo que somos los novios más hermosos.- dije y reímos, mientras escuchamos a alguien toser, volteamos y era Emment, que después de ver nuestras caras hizo una mueca.

El cura estaba medio impaciente, ojala pudiera saber que está pensando… ya que somos una familia muy particular. **TODOS PERFECTAMENTE HERMOSOS.**

Comenzó la ceremonia, yo solo quería oír la parte de: Alec aceptas a …. Y por el contrario escuchaba puros bla, bla y más bla!

Las damas de honor estaban todas en primera fila, Rose y Emment tenía los anillos y estaban sentados en unas sillas acogedoras a mano izquierda del padre.

Creo que habrá pasado ya casi más de media hora, ya vamos por la primera hora de nuestra ceremonia.

Con Alec nos mirábamos a cada rato y lo único que hacíamos era sonreír y decirnos te amo con nuestros ojos.

-Creo que esta es la parte más emocionante y que todos los presentes han estado esperando- dijo fuerte y claro el padre. Todo rieron. Se puso frente a nosotros y nos dio unas instrucciones.- Ahora repitan después de mí.

-Está bien- dijimos Alec y yo al unísono.

_Este era el momento más emocionante de mi vida!_

-Yo Alec te pido a ti Reneesme que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

_Ahora era mi turno, Jasper ayúdame!, pensaba._

-Yo Reneesme te acepto a ti Alec como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

El padre nos miro y nos sonrió poniendo en el aire sus manos encimas de nuestras cabezas.

-Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.

El padre miro a nuestros padrinos de boda; Emment y Rose. Les indico que se acercaran hacia a él para bendecir los anillos.

Después de bendecirlos, le dijo a Rose y Emment que no se alejaran de su lado. Emment se veía muy divertido mirando al cura, _quizás que esté pensando_. Mientras Rose sostenía con mucho cuidado la almohada donde descansaban por ahora nuestros anillos.

Con Alec nos mirábamos mucho, más que antes incluso no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya toda la familia estaba más cerca de nosotros. Yo ni me di cuenta en qué momento se acercaron y Alec tampoco.

El cura le ofreció con mucho cuidado el anillo y dijo que leyera de la biblia las palabras sagradas.

Alec sin parar de mirarme directo a la pupila dijo:

-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Ahora era mi turno, el cura me ofreció con el mismo cuidado el anillo de Alec. Mire unas cuantas veces la biblia para no equivocarme en decir las palabras.

Mirándolo de la misma manera y más profundamente que él lo hizo le dije:

-Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Alec y yo nos mirábamos de una manera especial, como si jamás nos hubiésemos mirado así.

Este era nuestro gran día y al fin había llegado. Hace rato sentía una presencia extraña dentro de la iglesia, no le preste atención porque aparte era mi boda mi familia no había hecho nada.

Rose y Emment volvieron a sus posiciones iníciales y con Alec nos volteamos para quedar en frente nuevamente mirando al padre quien ya estaba del otro lado del altar con sus dos manos en el aire simulando que tocaba nuestras cabezas.

-En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- término de decir esas santas palabras con las que había soñado muchas veces.

_No puedo creerlo al fin estoy casada por la iglesia con Alec, claro que por el civil aun queda esa "boda", pero esta es la que cuenta porque es la más linda._

Alec tomo de forma muy delicada mi rostro, lentamente se fue acercando a mi boca que ya le pertenecía y nos besamos.

El beso fue fugaz y eterno, por primera vez Emment no nos interrumpió… yo lloraba mientras lo besaba y Alec me elevaba por los aires.

Cuando paramos de besarnos todos ya estaban afueras para tirarnos arroz y esas cosas.

-Lista para nuestra nueva vida amor?- hay dios como lo amo!

-Mas que lista mi eterno cielo.

Salimos tomados de las manos, yo apretaba más que nunca mi ramo de flores y no paraba de llorar de pura felicidad.

Cuando cruzamos la entrada nos llegaron bofetadas de arroz, no sentía el dolor porque solo me reía.

Veía como Alice nos sacaba fotos, nos pidió una dándonos un beso y como si fuera posible resistirme a que Alec me besara ni me dio tiempo de respirar cuando ya me estaba comiendo con sus besos.

Empezaron los abrazos, el primero que recibí fue el de mama que me decía lo feliz que estaba y que me amaba tanto. Luego el de Esme que se sentía orgullosa de mi. Carlisle me recibió con un gran abrazo diciéndome que me veía bonita y que esperaba que fuera feliz por siempre. Alice vino hacia mí dando saltitos y diciendo que era la novia más bella de los Cullen, lo que hizo que Esme, Rose y Bella la miraran indignadas. Pero después rieron juntas.

Carmen y Kate estaban un poco frías… pero el abrazo fue muy acogedor después de todo.

_Ahora viene el turno de los hombres, pensé._

Me encontré de inmediato con los brazos de papa quien me giraba en el aire como cuando era una bebe. Solo me limite a decirle lo muy agradecida que estaba de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y que lo mucho que lo amo. Papa estaba simplemente sin palabras, solo me dijo que fuera igual de feliz que toda su familia.

Eleazar y la pareja de Kate, Garret me dieron un gran abrazo y me dieron las mas buenas vibras del mundo.

Emment me recibió con su típico abrazo de oso que me deja sin respiración, pero esta vez no me importó lo estaba disfrutando, estaba contenta de que todos compartieran mi gran felicidad al estar casada con Alec.

Jasper me estaba esperando de los últimos, me pidió disculpas por no haber controlado mis emociones pero apenas podía con las suyas me comento y yo reí. Me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que para cualquier cosa él iba a estar ahí.

_Definitivamente esto es lo mejor de lo mejor. Amo a Alec, amo a los amigos de mi familia el clan Denali que ya es como parte de la mia. Y por sobre todo amor más que a nada a mi familia son lo mejor cada uno de ellos siempre me dio su apoyo._

_Que mas podía pedir?, si tengo un perfecto esposo, una familia numerosa que es la mejor._

Luego de todos los abrazos me encontré con los brazos favoritos, mi Alec estaba tan contento como yo.

.Les tengo una gran sorpresa… bueno a ustedes los novios claro porque los demás ya saben que es- dijo Alice dando saltitos.- pero tienen que darse vuelta.

-Vamos Alice- dije ya impaciente, _amo las sorpresas!._

-Es que si no, no es sorpresa- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Vi como todos los presentes sonreían así que me tranquilice, pero tenían una boda sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Con Alec nos dimos vueltas y apretamos nuestras manos, empece a sentir esa extraña presencia que había sentido en aquel momento de la ceremonia. Alec frunció el ceño y yo igual y antes de que Alice dijiera _"pueden mirar_", nos dimos vuelta.

Yo no lo podía creer, y Alec mucho menos. Esta era una boda llena de sorpresas.

Primero el regalo de bodas de mis padres, un auto hermoso. Luego que el clan Denali estuviese en nuestra boda y ahora esto?!, es decir que si Alec se puso contentísimo con la sorpresa de que los Denali estuvieran presentes esto sinceramente reemplazaba todo.

Al lado de Alice estaba nada menos que… Jane Vulturi, estaba con un hermoso vestido negro con unas calzas debajo de este y unos tacos negros. Sinceramente se veía espectacular. Me pregunto si Alice la habrá vestido?, pensaba miles de cosas mientras Alec me invitaba a acercarme a su hermana quien ahora es mi "_Cuñada"_

Sus ojos estaban de un tono más marrón, digamos que quizás ha estado bebiendo sangre de animal… _quizás esté con nosotros un tiempo._

-Felicitaciones a ambos… fue muy emocionante contemplar la ceremonia- dijo Jane como siempre muy educada pero tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, era la misma que tenía Alec cuando llego a mi casa.

-Ceremonia?.... quiere decir que estuviste dentro de la iglesia todo el tiempo?- pregunto Alec muy confundido

-Así es hermano… pero creo que la emoción de estar parado en el altar confundió todos tus sentidos.- dijo Jane riéndose.- Reneesme es un gusto tenerme como cuñada- yo prácticamente no lo podía creer.

-Nessie… dime solo Nessie- le dije tartamudeando- no sabes lo que significa que hayas estado en nuestra boda, te agradezco que hayas venido.

-No me agradezcas nada… hice lo que tenía que hacer. Además si quieres darle las gracias a alguien, dáselas a Alice y Jasper… creo que si ellos no me hubiesen encontrado, no estaría parada en este momento.- Jane miro a Jasper y a Alice sonriéndoles y esto a su vez hacían lo mismo.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono con Alec.

-Esto es sinceramente increíble- dijo Alice- ahora como esta toda la familia saquémonos una foto!- dijo dando saltitos y Jane también reía… _que loco todo esto._

La sesión de fotos como productora a Alice fue de la siguiente manera:

Primero los recién casados con los suegros, es decir con mis padres. Luego con los padrinos de boda, Emment y Rose. Le llego el turno a los Denali que gustosos se tomaron una foto para el recuerdo.

Rose tomo la cámara y ahora ella era la fotógrafa, nos indicaba como nos deberíamos poner y todo. Toda una profesional. Nos sacamos una foto con Alice y Jasper.

Luego los novios por separado, es decir yo con mi mama, después con mi padre y así sucesivamente. Jane estaba un poco apartada así que pedimos una foto especial con ella. Jane se puso al lado de Alec y los tres sonreíamos muy contentos. Luego se puso al lado mío, y algunos se tensaron.

-Tranquilos, no puedo comerme a alguien de mi familia- dijo riéndose a carcajadas y todos se tranquilizaron.

Después Alec se saco una sola con ella, se veían divinos, me daba gusto ver tan emocionado a Alec, tan contento.

Llego mi turno y nos sacamos la foto. Jane me abrazo como nunca, pero no me molesto incluso agradecí que la relación entre nosotras se haya dado de esta manera.

-Kate puedes sacarnos una foto a los Cullen si no es mucha molestia?- dijo Rose con un tono sereno.

-Claro, porque no?- dijo Kate tomando la Cámara.

-Vamos Jane ponte a mi lado, tú también eres de mi familia- le dije a mi cuñada que no se demoro ni 3 segundos en llegar a mi lado, mi familia me miraba impresionada.

-Si quieren pueden mirar a la cámara- dijo Kate en forma irónica para después matarse de la risa.- Está bien a la cuenta de tres digan- Emment interrumpió diciendo una estupidez que ocasionó mucha risa.

-Clítoris!- todos lo miraron y se largaron a reír.

-Emment por Dios!- dijo Rose- nada de eso!, digan Por la familia.- Rose lo dijo de una manera tan cariñosa que a todos nos extraño pero así se dijo.

-Está bien aquí vamos- dijo Kate- 1, 2 y 3!

-**POR LA FAMILIA!-** dijimos todos al unísono.

-Bueno tenemos tiempo suficiente para sacarnos fotos no creen?- dijo Alice- ahora hay que ir a celebrar!. – dijo dando brinquitos.

-Jane vienes?- le pregunte de verdad quería que estuviera con nosotros celebrando.

-Si tú me lo pides cuñada… por supuesto!- dijo abrazándome. La verdad es que no sé cómo se controla para no morderme pero lo está haciendo genial.

Todos se subieron a sus respectivos autos. Jane se fue con mis padres muy gustosa de todo.

Alec me ayudó a subirme. Rápidamente apareció en el lado del copiloto.

-No crees que esto es increíble?- dijo dándome un ligero beso.

-Es mas hermoso de lo que pensaba.- le dije revolviendo su hermoso pelo.

-Ahora hay que celebrarlo- dijo levantando sus cejas a lo que yo me reí.

-Te amo Alec- le dije tomando su mano

-Y yo te amo mas mi Nessie- dijo dándole un beso a mi anillo mientras me miraba a los ojos y nos dimos nuestro gran beso.

_Al fin casados!, no puedo creerlo es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, y más aun con la visita de Jane!, ahora habrá que madrugar hasta tarde para celebrar… aunque tenemos una larga vida para celebrar y amarnos…_

_Alec y yo para siempre…._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

**Al fin! , me emocioné tanto con este capitulo... todo tan lindo y pefecto. La llegada de Jane Vulturi :O, se que es un poco raro que Jane haya llegado y este como muy "cariñosa", pero que cree, ¿ creen que se quedara en la familia Cullen? no lo se xD ajajaja**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me demore casi toda la tarde en hacer este capitulo, empece como a las 7 de la tarde pero se me fue la inspiracion con el calor. Asi que volvi a escribir como 1 horas despues y acabo de terminar y son exactamente las 22:19 :).**

**Agradesco de todo corazon a la gente que me lee como siempre :D, y a la gente que leyo mi fic y me agrego a historia favorita o Alerta (L)**

**Bueno espero reviews ya que me he sacrificado por hacer de mi fic el mas lindo xd no mentira si hay otros mas lindos u.u y cada vez hay mas de esta pareja que amo **

**Alec y Nessie (L)**

**Asi que ojala hagan mas... con la inspiracion del mio como de muchos otros. Yo siempre le agradesco a Kithy porque cuando leí su fic me inspire para hacer el mio =) saludos para ti compatriota :D.**

**Cuidence y nos estamos leyendo..**

**PD: El ramo de flores de Nessie esta en mi perfil y el vestido que usa Jane tambien... en la foto van a salir dos vestidos uno rojo que NO ES, si no el de la derecha que es negro con calzas como lo describi en este capitulo :D.**

**Camila :D**


	33. Celebración

Alec POV

Al fin era el esposo oficial de Nessie, al fin! Es como el sueño de todo ser humano pero en mi caso el sueño de un vampiro enamorado.

Si bien es cierto el camino que tomamos hasta llegar a casarnos tuvo altos y bajos y por lo que he observado eso pasa en todas las relaciones. Me fije mucho en esos detalles en los humanos, pero como nosotros somos distintos, nuestro amor es único.

Hay que aceptar y ni yo ni Nessie paramos de decirlo es que nuestra boda tuvo muchas sorpresas… para que las voy a nombrar pero una de las mas hermosas sorpresas que me han podido dar en mi eterna vida… es que en el día mas importante, mas esperado por mi familia y sobre todo por mi es que mi gemela Jane haya estado presente.

Creo que para todos fue una sorpresa al comienzo de que se enteraron porque los "_recién casados_" no tenían la menor idea de la magnitud de la sorpresa.

No se como hizo para escaparse, por lo que he escuchado decir a Alice es que ella se estaba tomando unas "_vacaciones_" y que la realeza Vulturi entendió perfectamente… Marcus dijo que hiciera lo que deseaba ya que no querían perder a Jane por caprichos como me perdieron a mí.

Ahora era momento de celebrar, mas de lo que hemos celebrado hasta ahora.

Íbamos en el auto, regalo de bodas de mis suegros. Nessie iba muy cómoda, me daba gusto verla así tan tranquila, tal como la conocí. Creo que el decir las palabras, el que nos hallamos puesto nuestros anillos la deja as tranquila…y a quien no?

Creo que no hay para que decir lo que siento… creo que no hay manera mas linda de decirle a Nessie cuanto la amo como cada vez que la miro a los ojos.

Es como algo fugaz… como si detuviera el tiempo y ella simplemente sigue ahí con su fragancia que me llena los pulmones.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí era tan única… era tan frágil a la vez. Ahí estaba ella protegida por Bella y toda su familia.

En cuanto escuche su ruidoso corazón supe que no podía hacerle daño. Ella estaba simplemente ahí mirándome con esos ojos en los que me pierdo desde entonces.

Desde ese momento supe que yo debía protegerla y supe que era una locura total el estar pensando en esas cosas cuando yo venía a matarla. Creo que su mirada, ese ángel que ella tiene por naturaleza hizo que yo cambiara y también creo que por eso no pude hacerle ni un daño a ella como lo intento hacer Jane.

Sé que me demore mucho tiempo… muchos años en darme cuenta que dentro de mi "_alma_" no quería seguir siendo un monstruo y desde que toque la puerta el día que llegue a la casa de los Cullen supe que había tomado la decisión correcta, era por primera vez en tanto tiempo que estaba pensando en mi, podría decir que si fuera humano estaría siguiendo lo que dice mi corazón… y no lo que me mandan hacer otras personas.

Íbamos en caravana hacía la casa de los Denalí. Estaba ansioso por la celebración, estaba ansioso por celebrar con mi gemela y me pone mas contento aun que ella y mi esposa se lleven de lo mejor.

-creo que estos días serán mas que inolvidables… no crees esposo mío?- dijo Nessie sacándome como siempre de mis pensamientos.

-Así es…. Nessie no sabes cuanto me pone contento el que tu y Jane se lleven bien… yo tenía miedo de que quizás mutuamente o sin querer no se pudieran llevar.- la verdad esto me ponía un poco tenso pero para mi no era muy normal ver a Jane con esa sonrisa angelical… la que tuvo cuando nos vio a la salida de la iglesia… era exactamente la misma que tenía cuando éramos humanos.

-Como crees… es solo que yo también estoy sorprendida por la actitud que tomo ella. Tú crees que exista la posibilidad de que ella se quede?- Vi la mirada de Nessie como me suplicaba que le contestara _"Claro que sí"_, pero yo sabía que eso no podía suceder…

-Amor tu sabes más que nadie que a mí me fascinaría que Jane se quedara con nosotros pero creo que aunque me estés rogando que te responda con un "_sí_" te estaría mintiendo. Jane no creo que esté preparada para esta modo de vivir.

-Puede que sí- me respondió de golpe y con un tono un poco violento me estaba. Su mirada me estaba juzgando.- que acaso no le viste el tono de sus ojos? Ya no tiene ese color rojo que te hipnotiza… lo tiene un poco más oscuro digo que no los tiene como siempre los tiene como…

-Si se estuviera alimentando de animales al igual que todo nosotros?

-Exacto- dijo con un tono de alegría.- y entonces qué crees?

-No lo sé… solo espero que si llegase a tomar alguna decisión sea para el bien de ella… que no se preocupe por nosotros… yo solo quiero verla feliz.

-Y hoy es un bello ejemplo de ello no crees?, digo es que esa sonrisa que nos brindo en cada foto, su modo de vestir, el ser muy cariñosa, el ser como _"normal"_ para nosotros y no verla como la "_Jane malvada chupa-sangre humana",_ todo eso fue realmente increíble.- al terminar estas palabras sentí un poco de melancolía en ellas.

-Tranquila Nessie, escucha hoy nos casamos AL FIN y ahora vamos a celebrarlo como siempre lo habíamos soñado y por ultimo si Jane se va, aprovechemos su compañía, esto no creo que se vuelva a repetir- le dije secando una lagrima loca que corría por la mejilla de Nessie… estaba muy emocionada.

-Disculpa Alec- dijo poniéndose roja

-Te estas disculpando por llorar?- me reí a tal acto, sonó tan humana que me impresiono.

-Si… es que creo que soy una llorona. Pero ese es el mejor momento que he vivido hasta ahora… es solo que aun me parece mentira.- pare el auto… los demás se dieron cuenta todos miraban por el retrovisor "_en un momento vamos Edward"- _pensé y mi suegro avanzo y los demás lo siguieron.

-No tienes porque disculparte amor, llora de emoción por mi ya que no puedo- con mi comentario sabia que le iba a sacar una sonrisa y así fue me regalo una sonrisa encantadora que me enamora todos los días- Esa sonrisa la quiero ver siempre… así te conocí riéndote de la vida pese a que haya peligro alrededor tuyo pero sabes que conmigo no correrás peligro. Yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte y eso lo sabes. Tu mi esposa hermosa eres la dueña de mi corazón, yo simplemente te amo.- no sé de donde salieron esas palabras tan cursi.. creo que sencillamente era lo que sentía.

-Y yo también te amo… pero ya basta de tonterías tenemos que celebrar algo así que vamos que nos están esperando.

Y tomo hartos respiros profundos, llegamos y todos estaban adentro, Nessie no se demoro en bajar del auto. La casa estaba perfectamente decorada, estaba todo muy hermoso.

-Al fin… todo bien?- dijo el protector de Jasper.

-Si todo bien…-

-Bueno es hora de hacer un brindis por los recién casados- dijo Alice con dos bandejas en la mano… habían copas de champaña para toda la familia pero en vez de estar llenas con este típico licor para los humanos, tenían sangre de animal y se veía muy apetitosa.- Nessie dime tu qué quieres: un vaso de jugo natural de animal o de naranja- Nessie se rió.

-Wooow… creo que hace mucho que no pruebo jugo natural de animal así que creo que porque es mi boda tomaré lo mismo que todos.

Nessie POV

Ya estábamos en casa a punto de hacer el brindis por nosotros los recién casados.

Alice apareció con dos bandejas con copas de sangre de animal o como dijo ella en un tono más elegante "_jugo natural de animal_".

Hace mucho tiempo que no tomo sangre… creo que desde pequeña… rara vez me venían los antojos y creo que hoy tenía antojo, además quería celebrar al igual que todo el brindis.

-Esta bien yo haré el brindis- dijo mi mama Bella- En esta ocasión estamos aquí reunidos como la familia que somos para celebrar el matrimonio de mi hija Reneesme con Alec. Quiero desearles la felicidad eterna que se merecen… hija estoy orgullosa de ti, mucho, y no sabes cómo me cuesta aceptar que ya eres una mujer- dijo mama sollozando y yo solo la miraba con cara confundida.

-Mama no es para tanto- esto me incomodaba

-No si lo es… te casaste y ahora serás igual de feliz como lo soy yo con tu papa. Solo quiero verte feliz y que sigas alegrando la vida de cada uno de nosotros con tu sonrisa.- _esto no vale me hizo llorar_… _que acaso uno se casa para que la hagan llorar en la celebración?_

-Entonces Salud por los Novios!- grito Jane con una gran sonrisa.

Al momento del brindis todos se tomaron al seco su copa incluso yo. Extrañaba ese sabor que me recorrió la garganta… se me vinieron a la mente recuerdos cuando era una bebe y mi tía Rose me daba de este exquisito jugo en una mamadera.

Mi tía Alice puso a todo volumen la música y si bien no era costumbre en nosotros bailar… lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

Con Alec estábamos imitando todo lo que hacían los demás y me ensañaba algunos pasos, yo no era una experta en este ámbito pero no lo hacía nada de mal. Supongo que es por la herencia familiar de parte de mi papa porque según lo que me contaron mis tíos, papa cuando conoció a mama le enseño a bailar en su cuarto, bailaron un lento y creo que yo saque una buena parte de esa herencia.

Alec y yo estábamos en nuestra máxima expresión bailando y disfrutando de lo lindo cuando cambiaron la música a uno lento. Rápidamente comprendí que venía ahora.

-Familia es hora de presenciar el vals de los novios!- dijo Alice saltando

Yo con un poco de vergüenza fui al centro de la sala en donde Alec me esperaba con su mano tendida.

-Dulce princesa… me concede esta pieza?- dijo Alec con voz a la antigua.

-Sería un honor mi príncipe- le dije

Alec con una agilidad envidiable para cualquier hombre humano me llevaba danzando casi por los aires. Era una bella danza, creo que jamás la practicamos… Error si la practicamos pero no le pusimos demasiada atención pero en este momento lo menos que me importaba es si el baile nos estaba saliendo bien, digamos que estaba disfrutando el bailar mi primer vals… y el único claro si es que es algunos siglos mas no me caso de nuevo con Alec.

Me estaba perdiendo en los hermosos ojos color dorado de Alec, eran tan profundos y brillaban como una luciérnaga en una noche estrellada.

Nosotros estábamos recorriendo al ritmo de la música con nuestros propios brazos. No faltaba cuando Alec me giraba y me pillaba desprevenida así que opto por empezar a avisarme.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando mis abuelos se pusieron a bailar junto a nosotros. Se miraban de una forma única como si estuvieran en su boda de hace mucho tiempo.

Las demás parejas no se demoraron en imitar a mis abuelos, los siguientes fueron Eleazar y Carmen… que eran todos unos expertos.

Mi tía Alice estaba contenta dando brinquitos mientras miraba a las parejas en la "pista de baile".

Emment obligo a Rose a bailar… no sé porque no quería pero mi tío la convenció diciéndole algo al oído que provoco una sonrisa coqueta por parte de mi tía… no pensare que podrá haberle dicho.

Los demás Denali también se pusieron a bailar. Mama y papa también ellos se veían muy felices… era como si yo fuese mama, no lo sé era extraño teníamos la misma mirada.

Jasper y Alice fueron los últimos en entrar en la danza. Alice era una experta y en comparación con mi pareja, Alice manejaba a Jasper y Alec me manejaba a mí.

Hicimos cambio de parejas. Pase por los brazos de todos los hombres. No paraban de decirme que me veía linda y que me amaban mucho.

Cuando baile con mi abuelo me sentí muy cómoda… era como mi segundo padre así que para mí era un alago bailar el vals con el primer Cullen.

Mientras bailaba con él, me puse a admirar la siguiente escena de baile: Alec junto a su hermana Jane. Se veían hermosos, Alice estaba sacando fotos como maniática era todo fantástico.

Lo demás transcurrió como debía ser, Jane bebía como loca "jugo natural".

-Oye Jane y dime cómo va la dieta?- pregunto mama acercándose de forma muy maternal. A pesar de todo mama ve a Alec, a mí y a Jane como bebes, a donde aparentamos menor edad que ellos.

-Ohh…. Bueno tu sabes es algo incómodo pero intento llevarlo.- dijo Jane bebiéndose las últimas gotas de su copa.

-Y ahora que llevas esta dieta… piensas quedarte con nosotros?- dijo Alec metiéndose en la conversación, de pronto estaban todos poniendo atención a la respuesta de Jane.

-Para mi seria un placer poder vivir con ustedes, poder estar contigo Alec… pero saben que si yo no vuelvo con los Vulturi ellos me buscarían y los pondría en peligro a todos ustedes.

-Pero quizás no lo hagan. Tu misma dijiste que no te quieren perder como perdieron a Alec. – dije con un tono de esperanza.

-Exacto, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me vaya y no vuelva… Nessie tu ya eres parte de mi familia porque significas mucho para Alec y aunque quisiera no puedo poner en peligro a las personas que de alguna manera son _"como parte de mi"_ por haber recibido a Alec.

-Te entendemos Jane- dijo mi abuelo- pero eso no significa que no nos vendrás a visitar verdad?

Jane sonrió y agacho la mirada, tardo unos minutos en responder. Miraba con atención su copa de "vino" ya que se había tomado. Nos miraba a cada uno de una forma especial. Se detuvo en mi… su mirada cambio de una melancólica a una llena de alegría.

-Creo que ellos tendrán que aguantar todos mis caprichos si no me quieren perder. – termino por cortar el silencio y todos sonreímos. Esa fue su respuesta, en conclusión ella vendría cada vez que pueda a visitarnos y a alegrarnos el día.

Yo solo la fui a abrazar, le quería transmitir un poco de tranquilidad. Se veía muy angelical. Si ella hubiese venido con esos ojos rojos fluorescentes hubiese dicho que no se parece en nada a mi Alec aunque sean gemelos. Pero ahora que por su estadía con nosotros se ha alimentado igual que nosotros, tiene una mirada más pura, más tranquila, más angelical… la misma que tiene Alec ahora.

Alec POV

No me había dado cuenta del paso de las horas celebrando ya estaba de noche, y el cielo era hermoso, estaba estrellado por todas partes.

Jane se veía muy tranquila con nosotros, eso incluso me hace pensar que en cualquier momento toma la decisión de venir a vivir con nosotros. Me dejo muy tranquilo la respuesta que le dio a Carlisle, eso de venir cuando pudiera para que los matones de la realeza no se enteraran.

Yo sabía que en el interior de Jane ella se moría por decir que quería quedarse con nosotros, pero entendí tan perfectamente su decisión que no fue necesario preguntarle si estaba segura.

Su decisión consistía en protegernos de cualquier peligro que podamos correr, incluso creo que no nos protege a nosotros si no a Nessie. Ella siempre dijo que Nessie era especial y no por ser única en su especie, si no porque tenía la mirada distinta a la de un vampiro y distinta a la de cualquier humano.

Yo estaba apreciando la imagen de ver a todas las mujeres hablando como si fuera el último día, veía como Jane compartía con mi mujer y se decían que se veían hermosas.

Ahora lo que nos esperaba con Nessie era nuestra luna de miel… ¿_ pero donde es… con Nessie no hemos hablado de eso… me parece ilógico que mañana nos vayamos de luna de miel y no tengo idea a donde vamos, quizás Nessie tampoco sabe, a ella nunca se le escapa nada, alguna idea Edward?._

-No te preocupes todo está listo- dijo ofreciéndome una gran sonrisa

-Y esta vez… de quien es la sorpresa?- mejor pregunto porque lo he repetido muchas veces, mi boda estuvo llena de sorpresas y ahora la luna de miel… no sé quien la organizo.

-Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa y mucho peor me llegara un gran reto así que mejor aguántate hasta mañana.

Después de esto me quede muy pensativo… no sé porque pero de repente me encontré con la dulce y transparente mirada de mi Nessie, quien me estaba mirando con esos ojitos que se le llenaron de lágrimas a causa de un bostezo.

-Veo que alguien ya tiene sueño- dijo Alice acercándose a mi lado.- Alec llévala a la cama que necesita dormir.

-Alice no!, si es mi celebración además es muy temprano aun… son las… qué hora es?- dijo un poco confundida

-Son las 5 de la madrugada amor- le dije acercándome para tomarla en brazos.

-Vaya cómo pasa el tiempo celebrando no crees?- me dijo mirándome y riéndose de ella misma

-Antes de que se vayan…. Nessie trata de dormir lo suficiente porque mañana te levantaras temprano, yo te tendré todo listo como siempre y …- Nessie no la dejo continuar

-Para donde vamos a ir "tan temprano"- dijo Nessie gesticulando las palabras con sus dedos.

-Nosotros iremos de vuelta a Forks pero sin antes obviamente pasar a dejarlos al aeropuerto- dijo con una gran sonrisa… mientras Nessie seguía mas confundida y yo ponía una cara de espanto.- Adoro que pongan esas caras!, mañana lo sabrán.

-Alec- me dijo Bella mirando a Nessie como se quedaba dormida- lleva a Reneesme a la cama y baja para que le lleves una bandeja con comida… está un poco pálida- dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Está bien Bella…. Una consulta no sabes a donde vamos…- me corto antes de que terminara.

-A mí no me preguntes nada de eso- y desapareció de donde estábamos.

Subí a la habitación donde ya habíamos estado descansando, Nessie estaba entre despierta y no, parecía una bebe.

Cuando la deje entre las grandes almohadas se rió, yo estaba haciendo el menos ruido posible para salir pero se dio cuenta.

-Alec… para dónde vas?- dijo con una voz de sueño.

-Iré a buscar algo para que comas… descansa mientras que te queda poco tiempo para dormir.- le dije tirándole un beso a lo lejos.

Baje las escaleras y sentí el aroma a comida que me inundo mis pulmones claro que no lo disfrute como lo haría en poco minutos mi mujer.

Bella no se había demorado nada en cocinar y era raro verla sola cocinando para su hija sin la compañía de Esme… que es tan maternal como ella.

Claro que Esme estaba bien ocupada junto a los demás de la familia que seguían bailando como locos el vals y seguían tomando "vino", por lo menos creo que no tendremos hambre por muchos días.

Jane estaba en un rincón tomando una copa y riéndose de las tonteras que hacia Emment, me gustaba verla así de feliz.

-Aquí esta Alec- me dijo Bella haciendo que me diera la vuelta- hay comida para ti también- me dijo pasándome la bandeja y desordenándome el pelo. Al principio no había entendido que quiso decir con eso pero al mirar con atención la bandeja vi que había una botella de "vino" y una copa entre la comida de verdad de Nessie.

-Gracias Bella- le dije otorgándole una linda sonrisa.

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras sentí la mirada penetrante de mi hermana, voltee a verla y allí estaba tan feliz, le sonreí y agarre la botella de "vino".

-Salud Jane- le dije en un susurro que obviamente me escucho. Ella sonrió.

-Salud Alec- dijo levantando la copa y los dos tomamos.

Claro que no se me había olvidado que tenía que ir a darle de comer a Nessie… no es una broma tengo que llevarle su comida para que no esté tan decaída.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama cómodamente esperándome. Ya no traía puesto el vestido de novia, estaba con un vestido ni muy largo ni muy corto color rosa pastel.

-No crees que estas demasiado sexy como para comer?- le dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Lo dices por este vestidito?- me dijo inocentemente- como me veo?- dijo parándose en la cama y me empezó a desfilar.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- le dije acercándome.

Le di un beso susurrándole lo sexy que se veía, nos estábamos perdiendo en nuestro mundo. Nos acariciábamos sin importar si alguien nos escuchara, si Edward estaría leyendo nuestras mentes o si por alguna casualidad de la vida Alice lo vio.

Por poco dimos vuelta la bandeja y reímos ante aquel suceso. Seguimos besándonos, amándonos, Nessie me revolvía de una manera muy dulce mi pelo mientras yo le acariciaba una pierna.

Estábamos en medio de un gran beso y Nessie se separo, tomo aire y nos estábamos mirando y ella seguía respirando agitadamente.

-Creo que el resto lo dejamos para la luna de miel no crees?- me dijo con dificultad mientras podía escuchar su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente.

-Pienso igual…- le dije dándole un último beso.- mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe tu comida.

-Comamos? Si es que no estoy loca la única que come aquí soy yo.- dijo riéndose.

Yo me reía mientras ella miraba con cara de querer devorar la comida del plato.

-Es que Bella también me dio algo para mi.- le dije tomando la botella y sirviendo su contenido en una copa.- no eres a la única que regalonean.

Hicimos un brindis por nosotros, aunque ya habíamos hecho algunos abajo este fue nuestro primer brindis intimo. Solo nosotros dos y el latido del corazón de mi mujer.

Nessie fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se peino un poco. Aunque aun andaba con el peinado de bodas.

Yo la estaba esperando dentro de la cama, ya se había acostumbrado a mi frío cuerpo además ella me lo pidió.

-Duerme mi bella durmiente, que mañana el destino nos depara un gran viaje.- le dije besándola apasionadamente.

-Ti amo, mio custose dei miei sogni – yo quede con la boca abierta cuando Nessie me hablo en italiano. Le salió hermoso.

-De donde aprendiste eso?- estaba curioso yo nunca le había hablado en mi idioma.

-De algo que me sirva el computador – dijo sonriente.

-Non posso lasciare la mia amata moglie - esto me salió del alma

-Eso espero Alec- dijo en un pequeño susurro y se quedo dormidita.

Y como un buen vigilante, me quede contemplando lo que es dormir con una princesa, aprecie cada suspiro que me da un alivio enorme.

Este día será irremplazable.

* * *

Dios santo tienen todo el derecho de matarme u.u ! , se que me demore añoos xD super exagerada jajaja, bueno la cosa es que me demore y les PIDO DISCULPAS ojala me entiendan como siempre... pero ando como sin inspiracion . Muchas cosas en mi cabeza... problemas familiaares , lo de siempre con los papas ¬¬ y las celebraciones de Navidad y Añi nuevo he salido como loca xd ajajaja .

Bueno primero que todoo **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HACEN NOVELAS EN FANFICTION Y LEEN** de todo corazon se los deseo :) . Espero que para todaas y todoos nose xd sea un año mejor que el que se va.

Yo estoy super emocionada, es mi ultimo año en el colegio, entrare a otra etapa, nose quizas conosca a un **EDWARD CULLEN** encubierto este año OJALA! ajajaja y se viene mi licenciatura y mi gala, tengo que ver mi vestido y todo so! osea igual falta muchos meses para eso pero ustedes saben que el año a veces se pasa volando sobre todo si es tu ultimo año en el colegio.

Ojalá comenten, algunas criticas serian buenas, ya que me costo hacer este capitulo, imaginense estar escribiendo todo el dia ( por falta de inspiracion) en un notebook que lo tengo en mis piernas y vota calor porque ovbio que se calienta y mucho xD, y mas ensima hacen como 32° u.u es un infierno :).

Si no actualizo pronto es porque ademas estoy con mi gala de baile y estoy en ensayos generales, pruebas de vestuarios y todo eso.

Tengo facebook y twitter por si alguna me quiere agregar para conocernos mas :) , me mandan un mensaje privado con su nombre para cuando yo les envie mi twitter y facebook sepa quien me agrega, ya saben que no me gusta agregar a cualquiera =).

SE VIENE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "** LUNA DE MIEL**" , que emocionante n.n.

* Aqui esta la traduccion de lo que le dijo Nessie a Alec y viceversa ;) .

**Nessie :** "Ti amo, mio custode dei miei sogni " = "_te amo, mi guardian de mis sueños_ "

**Alec :** "Non posso lasciare mia moglie" = "_nunca te dejare mi esposa amada"_

Besoooos

Camila :D


	34. Luna de Miel

Nessie POV

Me estaba recién despertando de una noche maravillosa con un dios griego que es mi amado esposo.

Le hable por primera vez en italiano y quedo pasmado con la sorpresa… aun recuerdo su tierna carita de sorpresa que me brindo.

Creo que no está más que decir que estos días serán inolvidables. Que siempre los tendré grabado en mi memoria y que siempre se los recordare a Alec.

Cuando me desperté él no estaba conmigo… _quizás fue a ver las cosajes para el viaje._

Sin dudarlo antes de que llegara quería estar lista. Mire por la ventana y vi como todos estaban alrededor de los autos con maletas y todo lo de nosotros.

_-Es hora_- pensé.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha y a quitarme mi precioso peinado de novia… pero es que Alice le hecho a mi pelito demasiado fijador que ya lo tenía tieso y opaco.

Por desgracia y como si nunca me ocurrieran cosas malas tenía un dolor muy agudo en mi vientre no sabía lo que era pero si hacia un movimiento muy brusco me daba como una puntada casi al lado de mi ombligo. Como no quiero preocupar a nadie con mis malestares un poco "_humanos_" y que no arruinen mi luna de miel, lo pase por alto.

La ducha fue de lo mejor, me sentía tan liviana, tan libre y ansiosa por el viaje. Digamos que es primera vez que viajaré sola con Alec. Aun recordaba paso por paso mi boda, la celebración, Jane, mi tío Jasper y la cara de mamá que sollozaba a mares.

Cuando salí vi en mi cama una bandeja con mi desayuno y ropa… _Alice._

La ropa consistía en un pantalón pitillo muy lindo, Alice si sabe qué tipo de jeans me gustan, había un vestido sin tirantes blanco y era ajustadita, unas botas con taco negras que combinaban a la perfección con la chaqueta de cuero negro y la respectiva cartera con muchas cosas.

Aun no sabía que había dentro pero mejor me vestía y me apuraba en tomarme el desayuno.

Mientras me devoraba mi desayuno encontré una nota.

_Nessie:_

"_Debes estar pensando que estoy loca y si lo estoy pero que va!, espero que te haya gustado el conjunto que te dejé te veras como una esposa perfecta, yo sé porque te lo digo._

_En la maleta que te deje en el auto hay mucha ropa, no creo que sea una sorpresa o si?._

_También hay cosas que necesitaras y no te preocupes por nada que todo es normal… solo trata de tomarlo con calma y yo bloqueare mi mente para que no lean nada._

_Todo estará bien y cualquier cosa me llamas._

_PD: analiza tus premoniciones… te ayudaran ya que yo no estaré contigo._

_A."_

Está bien, no entendí mucho lo que intento decirme… lo dijo como si ocurriera algo pero dijo era normal no? Pero dijo todo como a escondidas digamos eso de _"bloqueare mi mente" _creo que yo también lo haré para que no me interroguen antes de irme.

Guarde la nota en mi billetera que por supuesto era nueva, todo lo que había dentro de ella era nuevo; había un mini bolso lleno de maquillajes eso me encanto, la billetera tenía mucho dinero y habían pasajes, tenía carnet de identidad, tarjeta de crédito, licencia de conducir y cosas por el estilo.

Esto es obra de Alice, que haríamos los Cullen sin ella?

Ya tenía todo listo solo faltaba maquillarme un poco y meter en mi bolso el celular y algunas cosas que se me quedaban.

Mientras me estaba maquillando alguien toco la puerta, supe que era Alec con su inconfundible aroma.

-Está abierto amor- le susurre desde el baño. El entro buscándome.

-Wooow Nessie te ves preciosa- me dijo dándome un beso y lo deje pintado con brillo.

-Gracias.. tu también te ves increíble- le dije sacándole el brillo labial. Alec andaba con un jeans plomo, unos tenis y una camiseta azul oscura con una chaqueta negra…andábamos casi iguales vestidos.

-Estas lista?, todos nos están esperando- dijo Alec tomando mi bolso y abriendo la puerta.

-Claro- le dije muy bajito, amo a Alec, soy la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento.

Todos estaban en la sala esperando, aunque no me gustan para nada las despedidas, ésta vez era diferente, estaba ansiosa por despedirme e irme a mi luna de miel, que mas encima no sabía donde era, aunque solo es por algunos días extrañare mucho a mi familia y a los Denali que se han portado excelente. Me di cuenta que Jane ya no estaba se debe haber marchado en la madrugada.

-Bueno aquí estoy… creo que es hora de decir adiós- dije un poco entusiasmada.

Todos empezamos a despedirnos digamos que los Cullen de los Denali.

-Nessie, Alec que tengan un buen viaje- nos dijo Eleazar

-Gracias, por todo en serio han sido muy amables con nosotros- le dije de todo corazón.

-No se preocupen para eso está la familia- dijo Kate

-No se olviden de ir a visitarnos- les dije y me sentía un poco melancólica…. No sé que le pasaba a mi ánimo el día de hoy pero este malestar de mi estomago y ando como sensible y a veces de mal humor. Mire pidiéndole auxilio a Jasper que enseguida me calmo.

-Bueno basta de despedidas ya nos veremos luego así que hasta pronto- les dije saliendo tomando la mano de Alec era la única que me tranquilizaba del todo, me detuve y me di vuelta para decirles lo ultimo- Díganle a Tanya que le mando mis saludos aunque no nos llevemos bien le agradezco que no haya hecho nada estúpido en mi boda.- dije esto muy sonriente, mama me quedo mirando con ojos como platos pero tenía una sonrisa entre orgullosa y mala.

-Se lo diré cuando se le pegue la gana de aparecer- dijo Eleazar, yo sonreí y me dirigí al auto, mi familia ya estaba adentro de los suyos.

Íbamos en caravana hacia el aeropuerto, no tuve tiempo de hablar dentro del auto con Alec ya que creo que le gusta la típica costumbre de los Cullen y me incluyo _"andar más que rápido en auto",_ así que ni cuenta me di cuando ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Aunque estaba muy ansiosa ya de tomar el vuelo tenía que saber a dónde íbamos, era como ilógico no saber el rumbo.

Ayude a Alec a bajar las grandes maletas y los demás estaban reunidos en la entrada con una cara muy emocionante.

-No se preocupen que volveré luego, no es para que tengan esas caras- dije mirándolos se veían graciosos estaban como sufriendo era irónico.

-Mamá fue la primera en abrazarnos y nos apretó tan fuerte a mí y a Alec que quedamos sorprendidos.

-Solo prométeme que la cuidaras- le dijo a Alec

-Para siempre, eso no lo dudes Bella.- le dije Alec tranquilizándola.

Y como es de esperar vinieron mas abrazos en los que se les olvidaba que yo necesitaba respirar, cuando toco el abrazo de Alice tuve un presentimiento así que la observe todo el rato pero lo único que hizo fue guiñarme un ojo y hacer mueca de que guardara silencio… en un segundo se me vino a la mente: "_bloquear la mente_", era lo que decía la nota, así que empecé a cantar una canción country muy pegajosa mientras papa me miraba raro.

-Y no piensan decirnos adónde vamos?- pregunte mientras miraba a Alec.

-Yo se los diré- dijo Emment riéndose mientras todos rodaban los ojos – primero irán a un lugar a donde todos hemos ido… digamos que es algo "tradicional"- dijo haciendo mímica en la última palabra.

-Está bien eso es lo primero…. Y lo segundo? – pregunto Alec

Esta vez hablo mi mama.

-La segunda parte de su luna de miel no es tradicional como la otra- dijo mama mirando a Emment- digamos que es una parte bien linda… - yo miraba a mama con cara confusa, ella trataba de que no se le saliera a donde vamos pero le era imposible.

-Mama porque no nos dices a donde vamos y ya?- le dije ya impaciente.

-Está bien! Está bien… irán al Caribe- dijo mama dando unos saltitos junto a Alice.

-Bueno eso no era lo que esperaba que saliera de tu boca mama…. Pero el Caribe?- dije entre confusa pero feliz.

-No te gusta la idea?- dijo Alice haciendo pucheritos.

-No, no digo eso, si no que…. Se les olvida que Alec "_brilla_" al sol?- no creo que se les haya olvidado porque ellos también brillan digo que es como estúpido.

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y sobre salía mi tío Emment como siempre mientras que Alec y yo nos mirábamos desconcertados.

-Se ven un poco desquiciados no crees?- me susurro Alec

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- le dije poniendo cara de miedo.

-Es que esa es la sorpresa!- dijo Alice y mama al unísono.

-Perdón pero sigo sin entender- dije rascándome la cabeza.

N-o se preocupen, no correrán peligro- dijo papa viniendo hacía mí- digamos que donde van a estar es una parte del Caribe solo para ustedes dos.

-Oh, creo que ahora estoy entendiendo mejor- dije dándole un abrazo.

-Y dime porque tienes esa asquerosa canción country en tu mente?- dijo papa mirándome, upps me descubrió? Que digo?.

-Creo que es para que ALGUIEN no se meta en ella- le dije recalcando cada palabra. El solo me rasco la cabeza.- bueno es hora de irnos… nos estaremos viendo luego y no nos extrañen tanto- dije irónicamente sabia que nos echarían mucho de menos.

El auto de nosotros ya estaba a bordo del avión y nosotros aun aquí. Mientras pasábamos los pasajes me di vuelta y le guiñe un ojo a Alice… ya estaba entiendo un poco su mensaje que era como un crucigrama.

-Que se traen tu y mi hija?- dijo papa tan fuerte que lo escuche desde muy lejos y comencé a reír.

Ya estábamos dentro del avión en primera clase, los asientos eran muy acogedores y espaciosos y más aun éramos los únicos en primera clase así que tendremos un poco mas de intimidad con Alec.

-Y donde crees que iremos?- me pregunto Alec- creo que tú debes saber más que yo. Digamos que ese lugar "_tradicional_" lo debes conocer.

-Creo que lo conozco pero de palabras porque nunca he viajado para allá.- Alec me quedo mirando con cara de confusión- La isla Esme, queda en Rio de Janeiro.

-Es de Esme?- Alec estaba impactado creo que nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-Si, Carlisle se la obsequió a mi abuela, es tierno no crees?- le dije dándole un beso.

-Y como Bella y Edward la conocen?- vaya Alec si que estaba curioso el día de hoy.

-Cuando mama y papa se casaron, mis abuelos se la prestaron para ir a pasar su luna de miel. Mama decía que es hermosa y grande, que tiene forma de un triángulo irregular, que la casa de la Isla esta al medio como de una jungla y que la Luna se refleja en todo el mar y que lo más rico es que la brisa es muy tranquilizadora.

-Vaya eso es hermoso, quiero conocerla- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me enamora.

-Si pero para eso creo que queda mucho, primero es el viaje en avión y después hay que ir al muelle para tomar el bote que nos llevara a la Isla Esme.

Creo que no hay mejor forma de pasar los segundos, minutos y horas a tu lado mi cielo- dios si es tan hermoso, puso sus brazos alrededor mío, era injusto porque me quedaría dormida pero que va! Aprovecharé cada minuto que este despierta junto a él.

-Señor Cullen, les puedo ofrecer algo?- una azafata apareció de la nada interrumpiéndonos pero es su trabajo. Era alta, delgada de ojos verdes y el pelo de color caoba.

-Quiero un desayuno por favor - dijo Alec muy cortante mientras la tipa le seguía coqueteando.

-Nada mas?- uuuy la mataría.

-Si eso nada mas no se preocupe que si necesitamos algo mas la llamaremos, pero por mientras solo mi el desayuno- le dije mirándola con mis ojos de forma muy poco familiar.

La tipa se había marchado y Alec me estaba mirando atónito.

-Creo que en esa miraba vi a Rose- dijo riéndose

-Puede ser- le dije riéndome y dándole un beso- iré al baño

-Está bien.

Tenía ese dolor en mi estomago pero ahora era un poco más agudo, no quiero preocupar a Alec. Fui al baño pero no tenía ganas de nada así que solo me moje la cara. _Quizás con el desayuno se me pase. Pensé_.

Cuando iba a mi asiento vi como iba entrando la tipa que le coqueteaba a mi esposo, vi como se asomo y vio que yo no estaba se arreglo la ropa y el pelo. _Que babosa. _Pensé.

En este momento si que agradecía tener algunas cualidades de ser mitad vampiro, por ser así de coqueta la podría matar, Alec es solo mío, pero no prefiero sacarle celos de que ella es vieja y Alec tiene dueña y esa soy yo.

Escuche como casi se le ofrecía ella misma en bandeja, no se me la imaginaba así como un cerdo con una manzana en su boca. _Qué asco._

-Y su amiga?, le traje el desayuno- su amiga? Ja! Si supiera que soy su esposa.

-Está en el baño, de seguro ya viene, gracias.- dijo Alec muy cortante, él sabía que estaba ahí.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno si tú necesitas algo más me lo haces saber- hubiera vomitado ahí mismo al ver como esta tipa trataba de moverse sensualmente pero no le salía.-

-Gracias por traer mi desayuno- le dije entrando haciendo que se sobresaltara - si necesito algo mas se lo hago saber a otra asistente de vuelo- le dije para que parara de hacer esto, Dios era asqueroso!.

-Disculpe la pregunta… pero cuántos años tienes tu jovencita?- esta tipa jura porque se ve un poco más "madura" y que… debe tener unos 34 más o menos y se ve más vieja y mas encima me habla en ese tono de autoridad.

-Los suficientes como para hacerte saber que dejes de coquetearle a mi esposo- le dije mostrándole mi mano izquierda con mi anillo de matrimonio a mucha honra- ahora si no es mucha molestia te puedes retirar que ya no necesito de tu servicio.

La tipa casi se cayó de espaldas, me miro de arriba abajo y se retiro a un paso un poco estúpido e infantil.

-Tu nunca paras de sorprenderme, no sabía de tu lado tan… celoso- dijo dándome un mansaje en la espalda.

-No es que sea celosa…. Solo cuido lo mío de cosas como "_esas_"- dije apuntando hacia la puerta por donde había salido la mujerzuela.

Alec POV

Nessie recién había tenido un casi ataque de celos, me impresionó como lo supo llevar incluso dijo que solo cuidaba lo que le pertenecía.

Ese sentimiento de saber que yo le pertenezco como ella me pertenece a mi es increíble, creo que tenerla como esposa y ahora para siempre me basta.

La he notado un poco incomoda pero ella dice que es producto de mi imaginación… en una de esas estoy siendo un poco maniático.

Nuestra luna de miel será en una isla, la tradicional Isla Esme.

Creo que me siento muy cómodo y muy de familia que nos hayan prestado esa isla para ir de luna de miel.

Por fin estaremos solos en una isla, procurando amor eterno por siempre.

Debo admitir que la deseo como nunca la he deseado, digo que siempre desde que la vi me enamore de ella, al principio en secreto y ahora estoy casado con ella quien lo iba siquiera pensar.

Mi deseo carnal no sé si es más fuerte que mi amor por ella, pero creo que su irresistible esencia, su aroma y presencia me lleva a otro mundo donde solo estamos juntos sin ni un solo problema.

No hay nada más bello en mi vida que Reneesme, no hay mejor paraíso que su sonrisa, no hay más preciado momento en que la veo dormir muy tranquila mientras yo cuido de sus sueños, sueños donde la mayoría de las veces yo soy el protagonista incluso antes de que nos conociéramos.

Llevábamos ya hartas horas de vuelo y Edward no ha llamado. La confianza que existe entre mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y ahora suegro es increíble.

Ya no queda nada para llegar y Nessie seguía durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en mis brazos, se ve tan frágil como una humana, parte de ella lo es, pero es tan fuerte algunas veces que me sorprende.

-Cuanto falta amor?- era Nessie y su tierna voz que tiene cuando se despierta.

-Poco, digamos que solo minutos- le dije acariciando su suave mejilla de porcelana.

-Iré al baño… y cuidado con las asistentes de vuelo- Nessie me cerró el ojo, ella sabe que mi mundo gira alrededor de ella y de nadie más. Está claro que mi amor eterno y mi corazón tieso y frío es de ella, ella quien lo ablanda y lo calienta de puro amor.

Ya estábamos aterrizando así que cogí el bolso de Nessie que por cierto estaba muy pesado.

Me encontré con Nessie en el pasillo y veía como sus mejillas iban tomando un leve color rosado. Era impresionante lo mucho que la amo, ella es sencillamente la mujer perfecta en este mundo.

Íbamos tomados de la mano y para la mala suerte de Nessie la asistente de vuelo que estaba despidiendo a los pasajeros era la misma que me acoso durante el viaje y a su lado estaba el capitán que se veía muy joven. La cara de Nessie pasó de una muy tierna, con una gran sonrisa, a una roja de furia con una mirada típica de Rosalie y con una presencia que molestaría a cualquier ser humano.

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje- dijo el capitán

-De hecho lo tuvimos- dijo Nessie mirando al capitán para luego mirar de pies a cabeza a la psicópata asistente- aunque tuvimos unos percances con una asistente.

-Disculpe?- dijo el capitán medio confundido y mirando a la asistente en busca de respuestas.

-No se preocupe- le dije- que tenga un gran día- le dije con una gran sonrisa pero ni mire a la asistente y empujaba a Nessie para que saliera.

Estábamos bajando y deseaba que Jasper estuviera aquí para controlar los celos de Nessie.

-Eso fue extremadamente baboso por parte de esa tipa- dijo Nessie quitándome su bolso, que sin darme cuenta aun lo cargaba.

-No te preocupes… si ya no la volveremos a ver.- le dije tomándola en brazos.

-Si tienes razón, es hora de divertirnos.- dijo zafándose de mi agarre y empujándome hacia donde estaba nuestro equipaje.

Nos demoramos más que las demás personas por el hecho de que traíamos con nosotros nuestro auto.

Cuando al fin lo teníamos, empezamos a dejar todas las maletas que Alice nos preparó, creo que yo traje más ropa que Nessie o Alice definitivamente exageró esta vez.

Amor busca un mapa que nos llevará a la Isla Esme.- le dije mirando fijamente hacia el frente, la gente andaba como loca.

-Nessie se puso a buscar y entre los CD's había un mapa con una nota que decía donde estaban las llaves del bote que nos esperaba en el muelle.

-Creo que es por ahí- dijo Nessie apuntando hacia su derecha, le hice caso y quedamos justo en frente del muelle.

-Con Nessie nos bajamos y había una serie de barcos, lanchas y alguno que otro bote. Empezamos a buscar nuestro "bote" y no lo encontrábamos.

-Alec, creo que este es nuestro _"bote_"- dijo mi adorada esposa señalando a un jate blanco bien grande.

-Vaya que bote tan humilde- dije sarcásticamente mientras Nessie se reía.

-Buscaré las llaves, tu ve por el equipaje- dijo mi esposa.

_Si bien recuerdo, tenemos que hablar con alguien para que transporte nuestro auto, porque no lo pienso dejar aquí. Hay que hacer tantas cosas, tengo que prepararle la comida a Nessie, eso un recuerdo mental "ir a la tienda a comprar comida"._- pensaba en silencio mientras sacaba las maletas.

-Y ahora qué?- dijo Nessie inocentemente.

-Hay que hablar con un tal Tom para el transporte del auto.

Según Edward el tal Tom me iba a decir como transportar el auto, no sé si se lo llevaran en algún barco o habrá algún camino que nos lleve hacia la Isla.

-Hola, soy Alec Cullen- le dije al tipo que creía que era Tom.

-Oh, mucho gusto señor Cullen, yo soy Tom.- el tipo se veía amigable.

-El gusto es el mío. Tengo una consulta, mi auto como lo puedo llevar a la Isla, habrá algún camino?

-Hay un camino pero no esta disponible porque parece jungla, así que lo tendrá que llevar en un barco, en el mío. El señor Edward Cullen me dijo que me encargara de todo.

-Está bien- le dije entregándole las llaves para irnos en nuestro humilde "bote".

Cuando encendí el jate Nessie estaba como ansiosa y me pidió que fuéramos lo más rápido posible.

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer y entre las olas se iba formando una isla, estaba llena de árboles como le gusta a Nessie, la arena era muy blanca y la casa apenas se veía.

-Esa debe ser amor!- dijo Nessie emocionada.

-Cuando llegamos, puse el jate en la orilla y ayude a Nessie a bajar, mientras los dos sin movernos apreciábamos el paisaje de la naturaleza.

-Es increíble- dije sin pestañear.

-Si, es igual como lo relataban mis tías y mama.

-Bueno que esperamos- dije y empezamos a bajar las cosas. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la gran casa, abrí y por dentro era aun más hermosa.

No esperamos más tiempo y empezamos a sacar cosas de las maletas y ahí me di cuenta que Alice si había exagerado con la ropa.

Y Nessie tenía razón, en la cocina había mucha comida y de sobra, como si mi esposa fuera un chanchito.

Con respecto a mis deseos carnales… hoy solo disfrutare de la compañía de mi esposa como siempre pero pienso que debe estar cansada.

-Nessie tienes hambre?- le dije ya preparando algo para comer.

-Sí, que haces?- me pregunto entrando a la cocina olfateando yo reí ante esa imagen.

-Huevos- le dije muy feliz.

Que rico, después vamos a bañarnos al mar, tengo calor aquí.

-Está bien, ponte algo mas cómodo, la cena ya estará lista.-

-Que sexy te ves cocinándome- me dijo abrazándome, yo me di vuelta y la empecé a besar, creo que eso de dejar mis deseos se fue al olvido. La levante y la lleve a la cama, tenía miedo de hacerle daño pero mi impulso era mayor.

-Tranquilo que no me harás daño- dijo Nessie como si pudiese leer mi mente.

-Hoy te ves cansada- le dije- así que solo nos relajaremos, tenemos mucho tiempo para amarnos.

-Está bien… pero mañana será nuestra noche oficial de luna de miel- me dijo feliz de la vida.

Nessie se fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, salió con un sexy pijama si es que se le podía decir pijama porque no le tapaba nada de su hermoso cuerpo, al contrario dejaba en descubierto cada pequeño detalle de mi princesa. En este momento Nessie debe estar odiando a Alice por este conjunto de lencería pero yo la estoy adorando!

Nessie llevaba puesto un sostén rosa pastel que tenía un velo que caía de sus pechos… dejando ver su pancita ya que era transparente, este veo le tapa hasta casi un cuarto de su muslo, debajo de él había un calzón tipo tanga rosa también era un conjunto muy bello y con Nessie llevándolo puesto no sé si pueda cuidar de sus sueños o de su cuerpo.

-Y dime qué te parece?- pregunto Nessie agarrándose el velo y poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

Me hubiese encantado responderle enseguida como siempre lo hago pero no me salían las palabras adecuadas, en mi estado quizás si abro la boca me salgan puras idioteces.

-Alec! Se te está cayendo la baba, que no me puedes decir algo?- Nessie se puso tan roja que una sonrisa torcida salió de mi boca.

-Cariño… te ves realmente hermosa… digo que me has dejado sin aliento. Lamento no haberte contestado pero es que tu llegas así… tan poco vestida.- le dije eso sin saber que decirle y Nessie estaba muerta de la risa.

-Amor crees que me voy a andar paseando por todos lados así?, no! Este cuerpo, esta boca, este corazón y esta lencería es solo para ti- dijo tiernamente acercándose hacia mí.

La noche transcurrió así, besos caricias, suspiros, gemidos de excitación por parte de los dos hasta que llego un minuto que paramos, Nessie estaba realmente cansada y tenía que dormir.

Y trate con todo mi esfuerzo humano y vampírico de cuidar sus sueños, pero no hice más que admirar su belleza, se veía tan sexy y no digo que la amo solo por su cuerpo, porque días previos a nuestra boda con Nessie tuvimos unas cercanías muy intimas que jamás habíamos tenido.

Yo respeto mucho a Nessie, y si antes no se dio toda esta situación es porque yo soy muy a la antigua y yo sé que mi familia los Cullen también lo son. Además en qué momento podría haber pasado si nos estábamos conociendo y después todo el drama de Jacob, en fin no teníamos por donde sobre todo si teníamos una vidente que podría ver lo que podíamos hacer y Edward el padre de mi esposa que claramente podía escuchar nuestros pensamientos morbosos y lo menos que quería era separarme de mi Nessie.

Nessie POV

Nunca pensé que me iba a poner este tipo de ropa interior, digo porque siempre se la veía a mama y a Rose, porque Alice y mi abuela utilizaban otros mas románticos sobre todo la abuela.

Siempre iba curiosamente a sus piezas y veía su ropa interior, además las que uno ve comúnmente cuando va de compras en las tiendas y cuando Alice compra lencería sexy para todas las Cullen me dejaban mucho para imaginar.

Mi mal estar de estómago venía por un rato y se iba, ya saque mis conclusiones: no puede haber sido algo que comí porque estaría vomitando o con retorcijones que nadie me los quitaría así que lo más probable es que haya tenido esos dolores debido a los nervios hay que aceptar que la primera noche de bodas una anda histérica por la vida.

Alec como siempre tan caballero y a la antigua como todos los hombres Cullen, respeto que estuviera cansada y me dejo dormir, claro no era lo que yo me imaginaba pero fue muy amable de su parte.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos besáramos y amaramos durante un buen rato. Cuando fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa a un pijama normal para noche de boda, yo tenía en mente uno que mi querida madre me había comprado, era lila a tiritas con un mini short pero cuando abrí el bolso donde estaba todo de ropa interior me encontré con unos encajes hermosos, habían tipo tangas, cosas con velo transparente, de colores hermosos pero ni rastro de mi pijama.

Encontré una nota de mama que venía pegado a un pijama muy sexy, era color rosa pastel, era un sostén que de ellos desprendía un velo que me llegaría más o menos un poco mas debajo de mi trasero y una calzón tipo tanga.

_Nessie:_

_No te envié tu pijama lila porque era muy de niña, este si es para ti, te lo compre yo y esta genial, anda cariño camba esa cara de preocupación y diviértete._

_Te amo._

_B._

Mi cara de horror no me la sacaba nadie per que va, tengo que sorprender a Alec así que vamos a poner esto en mi cuerpo.

No me costó ponérmelo pero me veía distinta, me veía toda una mujer y estaba feliz con esa imagen de mí, me maquille un poco y salí.

Alec se quedo sin habla, después de retarlo me dijo que me veía hermosa, luego vinieron las caricias, abrazos, besos, hasta que me quede dormida con mi vigilante de mis sueños, aunque aun durmiendo me sentía muy observada.

Con Alec habíamos quedado de acuerdo de pasar 4 días de luna de miel, dos aquí en la Isla Esme e íbamos a rematar en el Caribe, que parte del Caribe? Las Bahamas.

Mi segundo día de luna de miel paso muy rápido, Alec me divierte mucho, es mi complemento perfecto, salimos a nadar y fue lo mejor el agua era exquisita, estaba como tibia claro que Alec no sentía la diferencia.

Cuando cayó la noche, Alec había ido a comprar comida China, tenía ese antojo. No espere más y empecé a ambientar la pieza muy románticamente. Puse velas por todos lados, inciensos de amor que daban un rico aroma, apague las luces y fui a buscar mi segundo conjunto de lencería.

Este era un corsé color crema con unos detalles como flores por todos lados era realmente hermoso, este lo había elegido yo, tenía un calzón normal pero pequeño crema sin detalles.

Cuando iba camino al baño un retorcijón me dio en el estomago, recordé la nota de Alice y aun no captaba nada, fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa sin hacer caso al dolor.

Me maquille sexymente y me escondí de Alec para darle una sorpresa.

Nessie?- dijo Alec entrando a la cocina, no quise contestarle. Escuche como se venía acercando a la pieza, vio las velas encendidas y se rió.

-Hola cariño- le dije parada en la entrada del umbral. Alec quedo por segunda vez baboso, no espere más y me abalance contra el cayendo los dos en la cama, mientras Alec me tocaba los muslo yo le sacaba su camisa desenfrenadamente.

Este instinto mío no lo conocía, pero me sentía tan llena de adrenalina que nada me pudo parar. Alec me beso en el cuello y un gemido salió al aire, Alec sonrió, ya los dos estábamos en ropa interior. Estuvimos aproximadamente 5 minutos en caricias y suspiros.

Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, era como si él me estuviera pidiendo permiso para el siguiente paso y yo le dijera que si, lo bese y el supo que era hora de nuestra primera noche juntos.

Alec me quito el corsé y empezó a masajear mis pechos, yo estaba en lo más alto de mis sueños, sentía una satisfacción que no comprendía pero me hacia feliz.

Alec empezó a bajarme mi calzón al mismo tiempo que yo bajaba los suyos. Menos mal que mi tía Rose me llevo a la peluquería a hacerme el rebaje o si no me muero de la vergüenza, Alec empezó a besarme como loco, yo sentía que estaba mojada entera, por todos lados.

Mis caderas se movían de una forma muy extraña pero era como por obra de la naturaleza porque yo no lo estaba pensando ni planeando ni nada. Cuando llego el momento un gemido estallo de mis labios, Alec me estaba metiendo la punta de su miembro en mí.

-Estás bien?- como diablos para en este momento para saber si estoy bien!

-Sigue, no preguntes solo sigue- le dije con voz exhausta.

Y como le ordene, siguió pero estaba vez iba a un compas más rápido y cada vez el estaba mas y mas dentro de mí, yo respiraba agitada y el también, es como si se cansara pero a mí no me importaba lo único que quería es que siguiera.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de mí, soltábamos gemidos muy alocados, Alec parecía una bestia y yo su bella.

Me impresionaba como no se cansaba, yo estaba en mi mayor éxtasis y hasta que ocurrió, se fue dentro de mí, sentí como un liquido caliente y espeso recorría mi interior fue lo más rico que había sentido, y como era obvio junto a una gran sonrisa por parte de los dos un gemido fuertísimo se escucho.

Alec se quedo en la misma posición y yo lo abrasé, nos besamos y así transcurrió la noche. Hasta que la bella durmiente se durmió.

Mientras dormía no paraba de suspirar y creo que hace mucho tiempo que no duermo tan a gusto con alguien, no es que con Alec anteriormente no haya dormido bien es solo el hecho de que ya soy suya, que ya me hizo su mujer me hace feliz, aquí es donde la pareja se complementa. Imagínense Alec cuando era humano era virgen y ahora que es vampiro, ha conservado su virginidad es algo tierno, un día me lo confeso, un día previo a nuestra boda que nos estábamos excediendo de cariño y me confesó que él era virgen.

Como yo también lo era fue especial nuestra primera vez, perder algo tan esencial con alguien que es propiamente tu vida es maravilloso.

Con Jacob nunca pasó nada, digamos que yo no quería porque no sentía que estaba preparada, pero el siempre me insinuaba cosas, aun recuerdo cuan Leah me dijo que ella le daba cosas que Jacob estaba esperando de mi…. Claro y así nació en pequeño Sam, yo pienso que en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo y menos con un desgraciado que me traicionaba.

En cambio Alec, me espero, digo los dos esperamos este día, nunca me presionó y los dos sabíamos cuando parar. El es a la antigua al igual que mi familia.

Mama también perdió su virginidad con mi papa. Papa fue transformado a sus 17 años eternos claro que ahora tiene muchos más y nunca había tenido una novia, solo una arrastrada de Tania que se le vendía pero papa nunca le hizo caso, y por otro lado mama tampoco tuvo novio, así que podríamos decir que su historia se repite en la mía.

Es un poco raro pensar todo esto, y pensar que aquí me engendraron! Y yo ahora estoy aquí…. Claro que es una cama nueva ya que papa la destrozo...Y Alec anda por las mismas.

Tuve un sueño realmente raro, soñaba que Alec estaba nadando en el mar mientras yo me levantaba al baño, mi lencería estaba toda rota pero aun me tapaba algo. Iba al baño y tenía unas ganas de hacer pipi pero al momento de hacer me dolía mucho y eso era debido a Alec… como estaba tan dormida después de unos cuantos bostezos vi que mi calzón estaba manchado con sangre, me alarme mucho pero cuando me limpie tenía también en el interior, en el sueño pensaba que Alec un poco más me había rajado entera pero después me tranquilizaba al ver la nota de Alice en el bolso de lencería, "_esto es normal no te preocupes". _Hice caso y me bañe, mi mama me había puesto unos paquetes de cosas que jamás había visto, decían protectores diarios y otro decía toallas higiénicas, no entendía mucho así que me puse un protector diario para no manchar el calzón.

_No sé porque me mandaron tantos paquetes con uno basta no? Si esto es debido a que perdí mi virginidad… o será por otra razón?_

-Oh!, solo fue un sueño- desperté a penas toda adolorida, Alec no estaba a mi lado, mire por la ventana y estaba nadando… Esperen esto es…. No! No puede ser!. Corrí al baño y comprobé que lo que soñé… fue una premonición.

Según mis conclusiones y de toda mi familia es que yo tengo premoniciones cuando va a pasar algo muy importante en mi vida…. Pero es tan importante para mi vida el sangrar? Pero esto no es como en el sueño sangro un poco mas… fui al bolso donde en mis sueños vi los paquetes y como el protector era más pequeño me puse una toalla_. No sé que estoy haciendo! Pensé. _

Unos dolores en mi vientre iban y venían… me bañe para ver si se pasaba pero seguían. Fui a tomar algo como un té o algo caliente ya que tenía la presión baja. _Que es todo esto? Estará todo bien? Supongo porque si no Alice me hubiese avisado de una manera mejor… digo que sus pistas en la nota no estaban tan claras… pero dijo que lo vio y que todo era normal. Se veía tan feliz diciéndome esto… y porque razón entonces habrá querido ocultarle todo esto a papa? Quizás Alice vio algo que papa hubiese querido evitar. No me gustan mucho las premoniciones pero que va. Promesa del día "no preocupar a Alec sobre mis dolores, mi mente es fuerte y tratare de controlar el dolor"._

* * *

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

Okeeey aqui està lo prometido : Capitulo Luna de Miel ! me demore porque estuve hartos dias escribiendolos este si que es el capitulo con mas paginas de todo mi Fic! **17 paginas! : 7.080** palabras!

Se cuidan dejen review! :)

Alguna idea de que le puede estar pasando a Reneesme? :) chaaaaao

Camila


	35. Amor sincero

Nessie POV

Seguí el curso natural de mi luna de miel, estaba tratando de que no se me notara que algo me preocupa,, que me sentía mal. Yo con mis cosas de humanas no quería preocupar a Alec no seria justo aquí en nuestra luna de miel.

Mientras me vestía sin muchas ganas pero tratando de combinar la ropa trataba de concentrarme en quitar de mi mente estos dolores agudos que tengo en mi vientre. Cada vez que me paraba sentía que algo dentro de mí bajaba…era como si me estuviera orinando pero mi tía Alice dijo que "esto era normal"… como no tengo experiencia alguna en esto de relaciones sexuales….salvo la que tuve anoche con el amor de mi vida que fue increíblemente apasionado, pensaba que esto era producto a que yo y Alec éramos vírgenes.

Si bien es cierto la premonición resulto ser verdadera y muy detallada decidí tener mas cuidado con respecto a todo.

El dolor era un poco menos agudo gracias al té que tome, creo que lo caliente hace que se disperse este molesto dolor.

Alec aun estaba dentro del mar por lo que sospeche que el quería que yo lo fuera a acompañar, no me pareció mala idea así que tome mi bikini y me lo puse este era sencillo, era color turquesa, se parecía mucho al color del mar.

- pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo Alec acercándose a mi y dándome un fuerte beso.

- Pensé lo mismo, pero me tomo minutos solamente sospechar que querías que viniera a hacerte compañía.

- Y estas en lo cierto. El clima esta muy cálido y más aun si tu lo compartes.- dijo Alec estirando su mano para que yo entrara.

- El agua esta muy helada?- no se porque diablos pregunte eso pero nada mas me salió.

- Esta tibia, ven te encantara.

Cuando me metí al mar, Alec estaba en lo cierto el agua era exquisita no tenia porque alegar, pese a que yo siempre pensaba que el agua del mar era muy helada esta era digna de querer estar todo el día aquí.

El día transcurrió así; con Alec nos amábamos cada vez que podíamos, probábamos cosas distintas, hicimos el amor en el agua y fue algo intensamente relajante, cuando me daba hambre íbamos a comer puras chancherías pero nada me importaba solo quería compartir con el todo lo que nos quedaba de luna de miel en la Isla Esme.

Este era nuestro último día aquí, mañana seguíamos en nuestra luna de miel pero nos íbamos al caribe, dicen que ahí el agua es más cálida. Nuestro próximo destino era Las Bahamas.

Y como era nuestro último día quisimos celebrarlo y hacer una cena especial.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo decidimos ir a preparar todo a velocidad vampírica para aprovechar la noche. Lo extraño es que no estaba cansada si no que estaba de lo más curiosa, todo pero todo me llamaba la atención mis sentidos estaban muy atentos a cada movimiento, a cada sonido, a cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea lo quería apreciar y guardarlo en mis recuerdos.

Me fui a bañar, me relaje lo máximo mientras oía como Alec andaba de aquí para allá ordenando y haciendo cosas que no podía ver muy bien pero de repente vi velas encendidas, un olor a incienso inundo mi nariz y me encanto.

El dolor ya se me había quitado, y como no seguía sangrando no me puse nada para protegerme.

Alec ya estaba vestido por lo que decidí apurarme, me puse un vestido blanco muy veraniego, perfecto para la ocasión, con una lencería que de seguro iba a matar a Alec claro que metafóricamente.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Alec tenia todo perfectamente iluminado con puras velas y candeleros, en la mesa estaba la comida claro que mas para mi que para Alec que solo tenía su "bebida" y alrededor de los vasos, platos, comida estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, rosa, violeta, blancos, era sin duda la mejor despedida que podíamos tener. Una buena cena y después disfrutar de la compañía de mi esposo y de que mejor manera!.

Alec se acerco, tomo de mi mano y me llevo a la mesa, me ayudo a sentarme, "_el es todo un caballero_" Pensé.

Cuando empezamos a comer, yo estaba impresionada por como la comida sabia de maravilla…de pronto me sentí observada, levante la mirada y me encontré con dos hermosos ojos. Sonreí.

- Tan mala esta?- dijo Alec sarcásticamente

- No! Esta de maravilla, creo que de hoy en adelante serás mi chef personal.- le dije toda maravillada.

La cena transcurrió muy rápido, fuimos a dar unas vueltas a la jungla y yo estaba demasiado feliz, de pronto vino una de esas puntadas.

-Auush!- exclame. Alec me miro detenidamente.

- Estas bien?- me pregunto inclinándose ya que yo me puse como en posición fetal.

- Si…- no sabia que decir, no le podía decir de mis malestares – solo que me golpeé el tobillo – dije haciéndome la tonta y empece a sobarme el tobillo.

Seguimos caminando, y yo ya tenia deseo de estar con Alec, íbamos pasando junto a un gran árbol, lo empuje salvajemente y me sonrió, empezamos a besarnos y Alec me acostó en el suelo, estaba lleno de barro pero me da igual.

Se que había dicho que habíamos probado de todo pero esto lo supera, corría una brisa muy caliente de pronto… gotas cayeron, ahora eran mas grandes; en medio de todo el clímax comenzó a llover, fue algo totalmente romántico ver como Alec estaba arriba mío y su pelo estaba estilando agua que caía en mi cara.

Esto no termino aquí si no que nos fuimos corriendo a la casa, entramos y seguíamos besándonos, éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas con imán que nunca podíamos despegarnos.

Sin darme cuenta el rumbo que llevábamos era el baño… Alec tenía todo planeado, sin dejar de besarme y tocarme giro la manilla del agua caliente, se abalanzo contra la puerta y ya podía sentir el vapor que giraba en torno a nosotros. Me tomo en brazo, yo amarre mis piernas a su cintura y estábamos debajo del agua que chocaba en toda nuestra piel, se deslizaba suavemente y podía ver con el barro se iba por el drenaje y la ropa volaba fuera de la ducha.

Ahora éramos solo los dos y el agua, ya estábamos un poco "calientes" y ahora el agua lo mejoro. Hacer el amor en el mar fue relajante pero comparado en la ducha no tengo palabras para describirlo. Lo hicimos 4 veces, yo había oído que lo humanos no duran mucho y que no lo pueden hacer tantas veces sin la ayuda de una milagrosa pastilla azul… (xD) doy las gracias que Alec es un eterno vampiro, juro que me quedaría amarrada a el para siempre.

- Te amo - me susurro entre el vapor que apenas nos dejaba vernos.

- Te amo eternamente- le dije dándole un beso y casi finalizando nuestra gran clímax.

Como estábamos en la ducha, decidimos bañarnos juntos, era chistoso ver como le ponía Shampoo a Alec y el a mi, nos dábamos unos ricos masajes.

Jugábamos con la esponja recorriéndonos cada milímetro de nosotros.

Ahora si podríamos decir que fue algo mas que relajante. Nos fuimos a cama, Alec fue a buscar algo a la cocina, mientras yo pensaba en que pijama y encontré uno acogedor y bien sexy.

- Te ves bien vestida con mi ropa- me dijo Alec entrando con dos copas de nuestra "bebida".

- Gracias – le dije probando un sorbo – Y dime por que brindamos.

Alec se quedo pensativo mirándome y una sonrisa torcida que me mata dejo ver.

- Por nosotros, por esto- dijo rápidamente dándome un beso fugaz- por nuestro amor eterno y por todos los días que están por venir a tu lado.

- Salud por eso y por mucho mas!- le dije entusiasmada , mientras me devoraba su boca.

Nos quedamos hablando mirando el techo, mientras la luna llena nos alumbraba nuestra noche. Hablábamos de recuerdos, de cómo nos conocimos, de cual fue el primer pensamiento, yo lloraba de la emoción.

- no llores amor- dijo Alec secándome las lagrimas

- No lloro de pena…- dije con voz cortada- lloro de felicidad porque nos costo estar juntos y mira ahora estamos y estaremos.

Alec se quedo mirándome mas allá de los ojos, es como que se hubiera metido dentro de ellos, y yo podía verme en ellos, podía ver también como sus ojos reflejaban su alma, alma que ahora esta mas presente que nunca, podía ver como las palabras que dije le había llegado directamente, tan solo podía ver que el sentía lo mismo y que tenia ganas de llorar al igual que yo.

Se acurruco en mi pecho, respiro profundamente, se concentro en los latidos de mi corazón y movía sus dedos al compás, yo reí ante tal imagen, cerro sus ojos y yo le bese la cabeza y le hacia masajes en su pelo.

- Buenas noches mi cielo- dije con voz mas que cansada.

- Te amo – me respondió, una loca lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, la seque y de tanto llorar me quede dormida con mi ángel en mi pecho

Lo casual : _Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo son de_ _Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso para crear mi fic con mucho amor =)_

Dios! como extrañaba escribir! Siento la demora ocurrieron cosas, muchas cosas pero ahora esta todo bien.

* Alec y Nessie no se pueden amar mas *.* yo quiero tener un Alec, a quien no? jejeje.

Bueno primero que todo les doy las gracias a la gente que me entendio la razon por la cual no escribi ( terremoto =( ) pero senti el apoyo de las personas que me leen, que me tienen agregada y por supuesto A la gente nueva que me agrego en alerta - historia favorita - favorito autor Me hacen muy feliz de verdad hasta es emocionante. Para toda esa gente** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! (L)**

**PD: ESTA VEZ VINE PARA QUEDARME. besos a todas y nos estamos leyendo, seguire con el proximos capitulo.-**

**Camila :)  
**


	36. 36- AVISO AUTORA :D

Dios! Cuanto lamento no haber seguido la historia, no saben lo apenada que estoy.

Han pasado 2 años y no he subido nada , les pido perdón a cada una de las seguidoras de mi historia.

Para mi ha sido una tortura ver los review y leerlos, también cuando alguien nuevo ponía alertas y favorita historia, favorito autor !

En 2 años han pasado muchísimas cosas, y si les escribo esto es para decir

**QUE HE VUELTO Y NO ME IRÉ NUNCA**! Ajaja pero así es, denme unas semanas y un nuevo capitulo estará.

Y de alguna forma ver sus comentarios hicieron que mi inspiración perdida estallara dentro de mi :D! gracias por su apoyo y sus ganas de que siguiera, ya que eso hiso que tuviera más ganas de volver.

Cami


End file.
